Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Dia adalah anakku,aku akan terus mempertahankan mereka walaupun nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Makhluk apapun itu yang berasal dari Langit,dengarkan pernyataanku ini! Sequel Kyuubi Baby,NaruSasu. Ch 10 END Review ya...
1. Chapter 1

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu.

Genre :Romance & Family.

Rate :T.

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Chici...kantong Shurikenku dimana?"

"Cari sendiri,itu kan barangmu!"

"Chici suapin aku dong?"

"Kazu-Chan...Chicikan sudah mengajarimu makan,lagi pula umurmu sudah 9 tahun,nggak malu sama teman-temanmu apa?!"

"Apa sebaiknya kau tidak kuberi misi hari ini?,lihat pagi-pagi wajahmu sudah kacau"ujar Naruto santai sambil melahap sarapan paginya.

"Jangan membuatku tambah marah,sudah 2 hari kau meliburkanku dengan alasan yang sama,aku ingin sekali menebas musuh-musuhku dengan pedangku- oh atau..."Sasuke memandang Naruto horor."Atau kau yang akan kutebas,aku tidak bercanda"lanjutnya dengan seringai kejamnya.

"Ah Ok aku akan memberimu misi hari ini"balas Naruto tergagap lalu memakan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Nah kalian berdua,cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan Menma jangan lupa antarkan adikmu dulu keAkademi"perintah Sasuke sedikit lebih lembut tetapi masih ada kesan horor yang mereka rasakan,tanpa banyak protes Menma dan Kazumi pun memakan makanannya.

"Tousan...Chici menyeramkan"bisik Kazumi pada Naruto diikuti anggukan darinya.

"Dia kalau sudah marah memang begitu,ini lebih baik dari pada ia mendiamkan kita sebulan"balas Naruto,mereka bertiga teringat pernah membuat Sasuke marah besar-meskipun tidak sengaja- dan esoknya Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan mesra.

"Aku mau kencan sama Sakura,bosan melihat wajah jelekmu itu!"dan Narutopun pundung seketika.

"Sasuke sarapannya mana?"tanya Naruto kala itu.

"Masak saja sendiri!"

Dan mereka bertiga berjanji tidak akan membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu marah.

"Kazu-Chan ini bekal untukmu,Menma nanti kau ada latihan bersama dengan kelompomu ya?"tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya telah kembali ke mode good nya.

"Iya...padahal kami bertiga telah Chunin,Tousan ini..."keluh Menma pada Naruto yang hanya memandangnya polos.

"Ini kemauan senseimu sendiri,Tousan hanya menurutinya"balas Naruto.

"Ayo Niisan kita berangkat,aku sudah janjian sama teman-temanku berangkat jam setengah tujuh!"seru Kazumi lalu menarik-narik baju kakaknya.

"Iya iya...Tousan,Chici aku sabar nggak sih nih anak..."

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan semua ruangan dirumah yang cukup besar -dibantu dengan Naruto soalnya kalau Naruto nggak mau nggak dapet jatah malem ini- segera bersiap-siap dengan rompi hijaunya dan setelah membawa pedangnya itu mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju kantor Hokage.

"Apa-apaan sih?!"bisik Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Biar terlihat So Sweet Sasuke..."balas terliaht kesal sebenarnya Sasuke juga menikmatinya,Harga diri Uchiha itu tingginya selangit.

"Cieee pagi-pagi udah jalan berduaan nih.."Naruto dan Sasuke membalikkan badannya kebelakang tidak lupa Sasuke yang langsung melepas genggaman tangan Naruto dan melihat Team 8 yang sepertinya sedang jalan-jalan pagi.

Info:Mereka bertiga masih Jomblo,entah malas mencari pacar atau apa.

"Sopanlah sedikit didepan Hokage-sama,Kiba"gumam Shino.

"Kalian ini kan temanku,panggil aku Naruto juga tidak apa-apa"balas Naruto nyengir dan ia pun mengobrol ria dengan Kiba sebaliknya dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Hinata yang menyadari itu hanya menundukan kepalanya,malu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,kami berdua pergi dulu Jaa Nee...!"seru Naruto lalu kembali menggenggam tangan putih itu.

"Orang itu benar-benar membuatku iri,coba saja aku juga punya kekasih akan kugenggam tanga kekasihku itu erat-erat lebih erat dari yang Naruto lakukan pada Sasuke"ujar Kiba dibalas gonggongan Akamaru.

Shino hanya terdiam lalu tidak sengaja melihat tatapan tajam dari satu-satunya Kunoichi Team 7 tersebut.

"_Walau bagaimanapun kau harus segera mengantisipasinya Naruto,anakmu tidak bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi,dia bisa saja lepas kendali dan mengamuk dides,ditambah lagi anak Kyuubi itu memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari pada milikmu."_

"_Usianya telah menginjak 15 tahun,aku akan mengajarinya cara mengendalikan bijuu,aku sudah berbicara ini padanya dan Menma menyetujuinya."_

"_Baiklah kalau kau sudah mulai bergerak,semua ini adalah tanggung jawabmu Hokage-sama."_

"_Ya,aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

'Ya aku memang harus mengajarinya mulai sekarang'batin sang hokage muda itu,mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dengan para tetuan Konoha membuatnya agak Stress.

"Wah..wah...wah...ternyata muridku yang satu ini benar-benar sudah dewasa ya"celetuk seseorang dari luar jendela.

"Kakashi-sensei lama tidak bertemu"balas Naruto lalu menghampiri gurunya itu.

"Aku berada diluar Konoha hanya seminggu,apa kau punya masalah?"Kakashi hapal sekali mimik wajah salah satu muridnya itu dan ia tahu kalau saat ini Naruto sedang mempunyai masalah.

"Tidak terlalu berat tetapi mau kan kau membantuku?"pinta Naruto dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Baik-baik,memangnya kau meminta bantuan apa dariku?"tanya Kakashi pasrah.

"Kau harus mau menjadi Hokage sementara saat aku tak ada nanti"jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Ba-Apa..?!,memangnya kau mau kemana?"tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"Aku akan membawa Menma kesuatu tempat terpencil untuk mengajarinya mengendalikan bijuu miliknya,ini akan memakan waktu yang lama tetapi akan sedikit mudah karena ia memiliki Sharinggan"jawab Naruto lugas."Ini demi keamanan desa,kau harus mau sangat mempercayaimu tentang hal ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?,Neji? Atau Sasuke sendiri?"Kakashi mencoba mengelak.

"Shikamaru katamu?,aku sudah tahu kalau ia memiliki iq 200 tetapi kalau ia pemalas sama saja kan? Lagi pula ia tidak tertarik dengan jabatan ini,ia juga harus bolak-balik Konoha-Suna kalau Neji,ia telah menjadi pemimpin klannya dan Sasuke...walaupun saat itu ia bilang akan menjadi Hokage tetapi aku akan menyuruhnya lebih fokus menjadi kapten ANBU dan juga mengurus Kazumi,jadi satu-satunya harapan hanya kau Sensei..aku mohon..."jawab Naruto panjang lebar,tidak lupa puppy eyes yang telah setia dimatanya.

'Banyak alesan'batin Kakashi."Baiklah...apa boleh buat..."balasnya pasrah.

"Kau memang Senseiku yang paling baik deh,kalau begitu sampai hari itu tiba kau akan kuberi cuti Sensei!"seru Naruto lalu kembali mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya."Selamat beristirahat"lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku permisi dulu"ujar Kakashi lalu setelah menutup pintu kantor Hokage ia berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

Dilain tempat Menma yang dibuat kesal karena latihannya bersama-sama temannya dibatalkan oleh senseinya.

"_Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus,kalian bisa berlatih sendiri kan?"_

"Sudahlah Menma-kun...kita bertiga kan bisa berlatih sendiri"hibur satu-satunya wanita dikelompok 5 itu,Yamanaka Shina.

"Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku bersantai dirumah saja nonton tv,Hayaku-sensei memang menyebalkan"rutuk Asuka ikut-ikutan Menma.

"Menma-kun...Asuka-kun...sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi seorang Jounin,apa seperti ini sikap ninja Jounin itu?!"bentak Shina dengan kepala berkedut membuat kedua shinobi didepannya cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Baik-baik kita akan berlatih bersama."

"Bagus!"

.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus bisa menghabisi mereka berdua!"

"Tapi itu akan sulit Tuan,anda tahu sendiri kekuatan mereka setingkat dengan saja berbalik kita yang akan mereka bunuh."

"Kalian semua bodoh!"semua orang yang berada diruangan itu bergidik ngeri merasakan aura negatif yang mulai menguar dari dalam diri tuan mereka."Mereka berdua sudah membuat kesempatan yang aku tunggu selama bertahun-tahun musnah,anak yang seharusnya milikku menjadi milik mereka berdua,Kuso...!"

"Kenapa tidak anda ambil saja anak mereka berdua?"usul salah satu anak buah orang itu.

"Anak itu memiliki cakra Kyuubi dan kekuatannya lebih hebat da- Astaga kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana,baiklah kalian semua dengarkan kupastikan kedua orang itu dan mungkin seluruh desa yang mereka tinggali akan musnah seperti mereka memusnahkan rencanaku Ha...Ha...Ha...!"

Semua didalam ruangan itu tahu kalau hal ini akan benar-benar sangat buruk.

#.#.#.#.#.#

"Chici belum pulang Tousan?"tanya Kazumi sambil cemberut.

"Iya..mungkin malam ini atau besok pagi Chici pasti pulang,memangnya kenapa?,bukankah kau sudah sering ditinggal Chici berhari-hari?"tanya Naruto ganti lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Kazumi kepangkuannya.

"Tousan diakademi aku mendapat tugas dari Sensei.."

"Tugas apa?"

"Membuat silsilah keluarga dimulai dari kakek dan Nenek Kazumi,Chici selalu menolak kalau aku sudah berbicara seperti itu,Jadi harapanku satu-satunya adalah nggak mau dapet nilai jelek Tousan.."rengek Kazumi sambil menarik-narik baju yang Naruto pakai.

'Astaga bagaimana ini...baiklah Kazumi sudah kuanggap anak akan membicarakan kebenaran tentang dirinya saat ia sudah cukup dewasa'sebelum Naruto bebicara Kazumi sudah menyahutnya.

"Chici dan Tousan bingungkan denga tugas yang Sensei berikan kepadaku,aku tahu kok Tousan kalau aku bukan anak kandung Chici dan Tousan"ujar Kazumi lirih,matanya telah basah oleh air matanya.

"A-Apa? 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'"

"Aku dengar dari anak buah Tousan yang selalu mengawal Tousan,mereka bilang kalau aku bukan anak kandung berdua mengadopsiku hanya karena Niisan saja,hiks...aku bingung Tousan harus mengisi apa ditugasku hiks..."tangis Kazumi,Naruto menenangkan anaknya dengan pelukannya.

"Kata siapa kami berdua mengadopsi Kazumi hanya karena Niisan?,Apa iya Chici yang selalu terbangun dimalam hari karena tangisan Kazumi hanya untuk Niisan?,apa iya Tousan yang pernah menghukum anak-anak nakal yang selalu mengganggu Kazumi hanya karena Niisam?.Kami berdua telah menggap Kazumi anak kandung kami,adik setelah makan malam Tousan akan membantumu membuat tugas yang diberikan Senseimu,sudah jangan menangis,lihat Niisanmu yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kita dari balik tembok juga ikut menangis tuh"setelah menghapus air matanya ia melihat Menma yang mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kazumi jangan nangis dong...Niisan jadi sedih nih..."

"Hiks...aku nggak nangis kok Niisan..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kedua anaknya yang sedang berpelukan sambil menangis itu.'Seharusnya kau melihat ini Sasuke...'

.

.

.

"Tousan tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua secara langsung dalam keadaan hidup,mereka berdua telah meninggal saat Tousan masih bayi"Naruto mendongengi Kazumi dan tentu saja Menma tentang kehidupannya,mereka bertiga sekarang berada dihalaman belakang sambil menikmati udara semilir di malam hari dan bintang-bintang berkelip-kelip dilangit.

"Lalu siapa yang merawat Tousan saat bayi?"tanya Kazumi.

"Hokage Ketiga"jawab Naruto.

"Uwah Oji-san ku seorang Hokage,Tousan ku juga seorang Hokage,setelah itu aku yang akan menjadi Hokage!"seru Kazumi bersemangat,ia memandang kearah langit berharap keinginanya terwujud.

"Genin aja belum udah mau jadi Hokage?,tentu saja Niisanmu ini yang akan menjadi Hokage"sahut Menma tidak terima.

"Melihat pandangan tajammu saja orang-orang sudah takut,nggak akan ada yang setuju kau akan menjadi Hokage...wekk..."

"Anak ini...!"

"Tadaima...!"

"Chici!"seru Kazumi lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang baru melepas sepatunya.

"Sudah makan?"tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang panjang anaknya."Besok rambutmu akan Chici potong."

"Tentu saja sudah,Eh jangan dong Chici aku suka rambut panjang bla..bla..bla.."

"Menma,Tousan mau berbicara denganmu,nanti setelah Chicimu membersihkan dirinya"ujar Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau bicara apa?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Ahh capeknya..."desah Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan dirinya keranjang."Nanti aku akan membuat laporan tentang misi,biarkan aku tidur sejenak"lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu,kau bisa melaporkan padaku langsung,cepatlah ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Menma dan kau harus ikut"balas Naruto.

"Baiklah..."setelah mengambil handuknya ia segera memasuki kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

"Sebentar Sasuke.."Naruto memegan tangan kanan Sasuke erat.

"Ada apa?"tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu heran.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Kazumi..."

"Ada apa dengan Kazumi?,apa anak-anak nakal itu mengganggunya lagi?"

"kalau soal itu sudah selesai dari tahu Kazumi sudah mengetahui semuanya.."ujar Naruto menggantung.

"Mengetahui apa?"tanya Sasuke pelan,ada sedikit rasa takut yang menghinggapi dirinya.

"Kalau dia bukan anak kandung kita-Eits tenang dulu...aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padanya,percaya percaya pada kita..."ujar Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan pada Sasuke saat meliahat Sasuke yang ancang-ancang akan membentaknya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh anak-anak buahmu itu Naruto,seharusnya ia mendengarnya langsung dari kita!,kenapa mulut mereka sama saja seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip itu!"balas Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau memang benar-benar mereka yang berbicara seperti itu aku akan menindak mereka dengan tegas,sudahlah lebih baik kau cepat mandi dan kau harus bersikap normal didepan mengerti?"Naruto tersenyum lega melihat suami a.k.a istrinya itu menangguk lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

Naruto tahu Sasuke menuruti keinginnannya tidak seikhlas hatinya."Kecapekkan mungkin"gumamnya lalu menunggu sang terkasih keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

Tadaa...!,Author datang dengan Fic baru sequel dari Kyuubi Baby.

Apa masih ada Typo?

Untuk kata-kata yang tiba-tiba kepotong itu Author juga nggak tahu,di Author juga nggak kepotong-potong jadi bingung sendiri,ada yang tahu kenapa bisa begitu?

Arigatou buat yang sudah mau membaca dan kebaikan kalian yang mau mereview Fic ini...

.

.

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana


	2. Chapter 2

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer :NarutoÓMasashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu.

Genre :Romance & Family.

Rate :T.

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Kazumi sudah tertidur,kalian bisa berbicara duluan kan?"

"Kau juga harus mendengar semuanya Sasuke..."ujar Naruto lalu setelah semuanya tenang ia menatap Menma."Tousan berencana membawamu kesuatu pulau terpencil di Kumogakure,aku akan melatihmu mengendalikan Bijuu didalam dirimu,Tousan sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu kan?"tanyanya

"Ya"jawab Menma memang menunggu kalimat itu terucap dari Naruto,lah kenapa nggak langsung minta saja?

"Baiklah lalu bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?,kau setuju dengan rencanaku ini?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke,ia lihat lelaki berambut hitam itu menggangguk.

"Kita akan berada disana selama 2 milikmu sangat membantu dalam hal ini"jelas Naruto."Siapkan dirimu,besok pagi kita berangkat"lanjutnya.

"Besok?,kenapa terlalu cepat?,lalu siapa yang sementara menggantikan jabatanmu?"tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Ya lebih cepat lebih baik kan?,aku sudah meminta Kakashi-sensei untuk menjadi Hokage segera persiapkan apapun yang perlu kau bawa lalu tidur"ujar Naruto,Menma hanya menggangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kakashi-sensei?,dia benar-benar mau?"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengawasinya,awas saja kalau sampai ia menelantarkan di Konoha jaga Kazumi ya biar Menma aku yang urus,ayo kita tidur"jelas Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Aku belum mengantuk,kau tidur saja duluan"ujar Sasuke datar lalu melepas tangan Naruto darinya.

"Ada apa sih?"Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti sedang marah padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong!"paksa Naruto lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang sudah mulai menyetel Televisinya.

"Berbohong apa sih?,aku cuma belum ngantuk dan aku masih ingin nonton tv."

"Apa ada masalah dengan keberangkatanku dan Menma besok?,kau tidak setuju?"tanya Naruto berbondong-bondong lalu merebut remote TV dari tangan Sasuke lalu mematikan Televisinya.

"Bukannya tidak setuju.."gumam Sasuke lalu menutup kedua matanya."Tapi...ah sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan"lanjutnya lalu menidurkan dirinya disofa dengan kepalanya yang ia senderkan di bahu Naruto.

"Baiklah...lebih baik kita tidur dikamar saja,kau sudah mulai mengantuk."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menyuruhnya tetap duduk disampingnya."Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu malam ini untuk keluar,kita sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini kan?"pintanya tanpa menatap wajah Naruto yang mulai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ide bagus,lagi pula ini belum terlalu malam."

.

"Udaranya sejuk banget tapi dingin banget"keluh Naruto lalu mengeratkan baju sweternya itu erat.

"Ini mau masuk memasuki musim dingin"balas Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto,ia masih sibuk menatap hamparan langit gelap tanpa bintang itu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan apa?"tanya Naruto heran,matanya tidak salah melihat Sasuke yang menggunakan baju hitam tipis berlengan pendek dengan celana panjang yang sangat tidak sesuai untuk musim saat ini.

"Tentu saja dingin,tapi aku suka"jawab Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis dengan masih menatap langit mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke."Apa lagit itu lebih menarik dari pada mukaku yang tampan ini?"

"Feeling ku mengatakan kalau pada akhirnya aku akan membenci langit jadi aku ingin berpuas-puas memandang langit sebelum aku membencinya"ujar Sasuke,Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah horor.

"Apa kau perlu kubawa ke Rumah Sakit?,otakmu pasti terganggu..."

"Kau kira aku gila apa?!,itu mimpi yang mengganggu tidurku akhir-akhir ini"ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Mimpi yang mengatakan kalau kau akan membenci langit suatu saat nanti?"

"Ya.."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua telah dikelilingi oleh segerombolan manusia yang melihat mereka berdua berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hokage-sama...!"

"Hokage-sama jarang sekali jalan-jalan keluar,bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen berdua?"

"Makan ramen kan sudah biasa,bagaimana kalau kita kencan di taman didekat sini?"

Perempuan-perempuan berpakaian ketat itu sibuk menggoda Naruto dengan berbagai macam yang melihatnya kesal sendiri lalu menarik paksa Naruto dari kerumunan cewek-cewek itu.

"Awas saja kalian!"ancamnya dingin lalu meninggalkan mereka-mereka yang memasang wajah ketakutan,siapa sih yang nggak kenal Sasuke?,ia akan selalu melakukan hal yang ia ucapkan tidak peduli siapapun.

"Makanya lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau menggoda suami orang"ujar salah satu warga pada kerumuann wanita itu.

Kembali kepasangan NaruSasu yang masih berlari entah kemana.

"Sudah-sudah jangan cemburu gitu dong,kan aku juga nggak nanggepin kelakukan mereka"ujar Naruto menenangkan Sasuke,sekarang mereka tengah berada dipinggir sungai yang dulu biasa didatangi Sasuke saat lagi Galau.

"Aku mengajakmu keluar bukan untuk melihatmu dikerumuinin cewek-cewek aneh itu"balas Sasuke kesal lalu mendudukan dirinya dipinggir Sungai.

"Kita kencan bukan?,bagaimana kalau-"

"Duduklah disampingku,aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu dengan ditemani langit malam yang pada akhirnya akan aku benci nanti"ujar Sasuke.

"Hey aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya 2 bulan saja,aku janji akan mengirimimu surat setiap malam lewat bicara yang aneh-aneh"balas Naruto lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menyandarkan dirinya dibahu Naruto lalu menutup matanya,merasakan sejuknya udara malam yang dingin itu,hatinya sedikit tenang mendengar derasnya iar sungai yang mengalir dihadapannya.

"Aku juga pernah melakukan hal ini saat bersama Kyuubi,kalian berdua memang lebih hangat.."ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit err manja.

"Tentu saja kami berbeda,Kyuubi itu hewan besar sedangkan aku manusia yang selalu mencintaimu.."Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapan Sasuke."Mumpung disini sepi...bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya"bisiknya.

"Jangan...disini sangat dingin,kita berdua bisa sakit dan keberangkatanmu akan membuat Menma marah..sshh...kau inihh.."

"Baiklah,kalau begitu pegangan yang erat!"

"Yondaime pasti akan marah kalau melihat jurus andalannya kau buat untuk hal seperti ini Naruto.."

"He...he..he..."

"Huweee Tousan sama Niisan kok tega sih ninggalin Kazumi sama Chici sendirian...Niisan kau sudah berjanji padaku kan untuk berlatih bersama nanti sore..!"

"Maafkan Niisan Kazumi,Niisan janji kalau Niisan sudah pulang kita akan berlatih bersama-sama setiap hari"Menma paling anti melihat adiknya itu menangis,apalagi karena memeluk adiknya itu menenangkannya.

"Huwaaa Niisan...!,jangan pergi hari ini dong..hiks!"

"Niisan harus berangkat sekarang Kazumi...maaf ya..."

Semua orang Swetdrop melihatnya.

"Andai saja aku punya Niisan kayak Menma-Nii"keluh anak bungsu Shikamaru itu.

"Kau berharap aku menjadi seperti Menma?,jangan berharap terlalu tinggi"balas Asuka ketus.

"Sudah..."Naruto dengan terpaksa melepas pelukan kedua anak mereka itu lalu menggendong anak bungsunya"Kami akan secepatnya pulang...kalau Niisanmu berhasil dalam waktu 1 minggu kami langsung akan pulang"hiburnya lalu mengusap pipi sang anak yang basah oleh air mata itu.

"Janji ya hiks..Tousan?"

"Iya Tousan janji...sudah jangan nangis lagi,nanti nggak cantik lagi loh.."

"Coba saja Tousanku bisa sebaik Naruto-sama..."keluh Nara Tetsuka lagi.

"Sudah jangan suka mengeluh,Tousanmu itu memang sudah kodratnya seperti itu"balas Temari lalu menjewer telinga anaknya itu.

"Ittai...Kaasan..."

"Chici.."Menma menghampiri Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menasehatimu seperti umm perempuan pada umumnya ya karena aku kamu harus baik-baik saja disana,jangan sampai sakit,makanlah tiga kali sehari kalau sudah waktunya makan kau harus segera mengakhiri begitu saja..."

"Chici...!"secara tiba-tiba Menma memeluk Sasuke erat menyembunyikan wajahnya diceluruk leher Chicinya itu."Aku akan selalu merindukanmu Chici...Chici juga baik-baik saja ya disini..."

"Aku akan selalu baik-baik aja kalau kau juga sama,jangan bertingkah aneh disana,Ingat meskipun kau memakai marga Uzumaki kau juga seorang cepatlah berangkat,perjalanan kepulau itu sangatlah jauh"ujar Sasuke lalu melepas pelukan anaknya itu.

Sasuke merasakan dirinya tertutupi oleh kain putih tidak luput Naruto yang juga menutupi dirinya dengan kain putih yang ternyata jubah Hokagenya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang biasa kulakukan,kita akan berpisah cukup lama Sasu.."jawab Naruto pelan lalu dengan cepat ia mengklaim bibir pink itu lalu melumatnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Apa mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghinggapi pikiran mereka.

"Orang dengan nafsu birahi yang besar,nggak lihat-lihat tempat langsung aja diterkam"gumam Kiba yang mengetahui apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dibalik jubah itu.

"Umm...ba-baka...kau benar-benar..."

"Aku memang benar-benar romatis Sasuke..."Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat lalu mengecup dahinya pelan."Raido,Nakane,Menma ayo kita berangkat...!"serunya lalu menggandeng tangan anaknya itu diikuti kedua pengawal yang ditugaskan mengawal mereka berdua.

"Selamat berjuang Menma-sama...Naruto-sama...!"

"Jaga mereka berdua ya Raido...Nakane...!"

"Hati-hati dijalan...!"

'Ya...Semoga kalian baik-baik saja...Naruto...Menma...'

"Chici..?"panggil Kazumi membuat pikiran Sasuke buyar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita makan dango dikedai Matsui,aku pingin banget Chici..."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"2 minggu lagi akan ada pertunjukan drama musical di pusat desa...Kau tahu Chici aku yang akan menjadi tokoh utamanya!"seru Kazumi girang.

"Ya...ya...ya...ceritakan itu nanti saja,lebih baik kita makan dulu."

"Chici...aku sudah kenyang..."

"Baru 2 sendok makan sudah kenyang?,lihat tubuhmu makin salahkan Chici kalau saat pentas kau mendadak sakit"omel Sasuke lalu dengan paksa mejajalkan lauk yang sudah susah-susah ia masak kemulut sang anak.

"Huh Chici...aku nggak nafsu makan...jangan paksa aku dong..."Kazumi mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Makan laukmu setengahnya saja kalau begitu,yang penting kamu harus mengisi perutmu."ujar Sasuke lalu mengawasi anaknya itu agar mau memakan anaknya yang tetap mengunci rapat mulutnya membuatnya menghela nafas lelah."Kalau kau tidak mau memakan makananmu aku akan bilang pada panitia yang melaksanakan pertunjukanmu itu kalau kau mengundurkan diri"ancamnya.

"Chici kejam!"

"Aku tidaka kan menarik kata-kataku,kalau aku kembali makananmu belum habis setengah aku akan benrar-benar mengatakan itu"ujar Sasuke datar lalu meninggalkan meja makan untuk mencuci piringnya meninggalkan Kazumi yang memandangnya geram.

"Memangnya kau siapaku hah...!"Kazumi membanting sendok ditangannya."Kau itu bukan orang tua kandungku...!,Jangan memerintahku seenaknya...!,Penghianat desa...!"

Prank...!

"Ka-Kazumi...kau..."Sasuke memandang anaknya nanar.'Si-Siapa yang memberi tahunya?'

"Jangan sok mengaturku...!,aku tidak mau diatur oleh penghianat sepertimu...!"bentak Kazumi lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari keluar rumah.

Sasuke jadi tahu kenapa sejak Naruto dan Menma meninggalkan desa sikap Kazumi agak berbeda seperti biasanya,dan baru tadi Kazumi mulai bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

Kazumi mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah mantan Missing Nin,bayi kecil yang sudah ia rawat selama 9 tahun itu tega membentaknya dengan perkataan seperti itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk memungut pecahan-pecahan piring yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan tadi lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah diluar rumahnya.

"Aku memang pantas dibentak,penghianat sepertiku pantas diperlakukan seperti sampah"gumamnya lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya,punggungnya bergetar entah karena udaranya yang bersuhu 4 derajat celcius itu atau hal lain.

~**=..=..=...=..=..=**~

"Ba-Chan aku ingin menginap dirumahmu,boleh ya?"pinta Kazumi pada Ino yang sedikit terkaget karena tiba-tiba anak bungsu Hokage itu datang lalu meminta menginap dirumahnya.

"Ya...apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu?"tanya Ino lalu mempersilahkan Kazumi memasuki rumahnya.

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin menginap disini ingin bermain dengan Shina Nee-Chan"jawab Kazumi lalu berlari memasuki kamar anak sulung SaIno itu.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang bertengkar"ujar Sai lalu mengintip kamar anaknya itu.

"Huum,sepertinya..."

Tok..tok...tok...

"Kau mencari anakmu?"Ino bisa menebak kalau tamu keduanya itu adalah orang tua dari Kazum.

"Tidak karena aku tahu kalau ia akan menginap dirumahmu,ini..."Sasuke menyerahkan tas besar kepada Ino.

"Ini apa?"

"Perlengkapan Kazumi,aku mendapat misi paling cepat 2 sangat jauh dari titip Kazumi dirumahmu ya?"Sasuke memandang Ino dengan tatapan memohon meskipun ia berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau,apa tidak sebaiknya kamu menemui anakmu ...!,Chicimu da-"

"Tidak perlu"sahut Sasuke datar lalu membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi."Dia marah padaku,dia telah mengetahui masa laluku sebagai penghianat hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa kau cukup bilang padanya kalau aku tetap mencintainya walaupun..."

"Dia telah mengataiku seperti itu...aku titip dia ya Jaa Naa..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami sifatnya"gumam Ino lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya tidak lupa menutup pintu.

"Ya...hanya Naruto yang bisa memahaminya."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membentak Ji-san sampai seperti itu?,kamu tidak sepantasnya membentak orang tuamu Kazu-Chan..."Shina nggak habis pikir dengan kelakukan adik teman se teamnya orang yang bahkan memandang mata sang Uchiha bungsu itu saja tidak berani tetapi malah anaknya sendiri berani membentak kapten ANBU itu.

"Dia bukan orang tua kandungku Nee-Chan...Chici itu menyebalkan masa' gara-gara aku nggak mau makan dia seenaknya sendiri membatalkan peranku sebagai pemeran utama dipertunjukan musical 2 minggu lagi"balas Kazumi kesal.

"Jadi kau belum makan?,ayo makan!.Kaasanku membuatkan makanan terlezat yang ada didunia ini!"ajak Shina lalu menarik tangan Kazumi dengan paksa.

"Loh Kazumi...kamu ada disini to?,sejak kapan?"tanya Mashio adik lelaki Shina yang sepertinya baru memulai makannya.

"Aku nginap dirumahmu,malas tidur dirumah"jawab Kazumi dengan cepat menghidangkan makan malam untuk dirinya.

"Aku nggak nafsu makan Nee-Chan..."rengek Kazumi menolak makanan yang disodorkan padanya.

"Dimakan dong Kazu-Chan...beberapa hari lagi Sai Ji-Chan menjalankan misi didekat tempat Tousan dan Niisanmu berlatih nanti Ji-Chan bilang sama Tousanmu loh kalau Kazumi nggak mau makan terus bentak-bentak Chicinya sendiri.."Ino menakut-nakuti Kazumi dengan perkataan Kazumi paling takut sama Tousannya ya walaupun Naruto juga tidak pernah memarahinya.

"Ah jangan dong Ba-Chan,iya deh aku makan..."dan akhirnya Kazumi memakan lauk makan malam itu juga.

Kenapa juga Sasuke nggak membujuk Kazumi makan dengan seperti itu?,kapan-kapan kita tanya sama sang empunya.

"Oh ya Kazumi...tadi baru saja Chicimu datang kesini,dia bilang-"

"Ba-Chan bilang kalau aku ada disini?,Ah seharusnya Ba-Chan nggak usah bilang..."ujar Kazumi,memikirkan orang yang tengah sendirian dirumahnya itu membuatnya kesal.

"Sasuke sudah tahu kalau kau memang berada dirumahku,dia menitipkanmu padaku selama 2 minggu karena ia akan pergi menjalankan misi ANBU nya"balas Ino lalu menyerahkan tas besar yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi ke Kazumi."Kamu tidur dikamar Shina ya...Ba-Chan mau bersantai dulu.."

Kazumi mencengkram tas itu erat-erat menahan tangis.

"2 Minggu?,jadi Chici nggak akan bisa melihat pertunjukanku dong..."isaknya.

"Mungkin masih bisa Kazu-Chan...sudah sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu pagi-pagi sekali kita hampiri Chicimu Ok?"

"Chici pasti marah padaku Nee-Chan...hiks.."

"Sakit hati ya..tetapi aku yakin Ji-san nggak akan marah padamu..ayo kita tidur.."

Dan esoknya yang Kazumi lihat adalah rumahnya yang telah kosong,Chicinya telah berangkat sejak matahari mulai terbit tadi.

Dilain tempat...

"Yeah...!akhirnya sampai juga...!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini...

2 kata

Review ya...

Akasaka Kirachiha


	3. Chapter 3

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu.

Genre :Romance & Family.

Rate :T.

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Yeah...!akhirnya sampai juga...!"

"Wahh tempatnya bagus ya...!"seru Nakane.

"Benar-benar..."Raido mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Nakane.

"Sudah 5 hari kita berada dilaut,Tousan kita istirahat dulu ya"ujar Menma pada Naruto yang hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ya,kalian bertiga istirahat saja mau menghampiri seseorang disini"balas Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam hutan.

"Jadi disini ada orangnya ya?,boleh aku ikut?"tanya Menma lalu menghampiri ayahnya.

"Boleh...Nakane,Raido kalian tunggu disini ya..!"seru Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-sama...!"balas mereka.

Grusak...!,Grusak...!

"Tousan...kau dengar suara itu?"bisik Menma lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto.

"Itu hanya hewan-hewan yang menghuni pulau ini,ukuran mereka cukup be-"sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba datang Armadillo yang menggelinding kearah mereka.

"Ini mah nggak cukup lagi,buesar banget Tousan...!"

Naruto nyengir lalu menghampiri Armadillo yang selalu bersemu saat melihat Naruto"He..he...he...lama nggak ketemu ya,sudah punya pacar belom?.Aku udah nikah loh"dan dengan asyiknya Naruto mengobrol dengan hewan raksasa itu tanpa memperdulikan Menma yang hanya melongo melihatnya.

'Memangnya hewan itu pacaran dulu ya...?'batinya menepuk bahu Menma."Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita,sudah dulu ya..!"

'Tousan...Tousan...'

.

"Anakmu sudah besar Naruto dan kau semakin tua ha,ha,ha.."

"Kau juga semakin tua Ji-San.."

'Jadi dia Jinchuriki Hachibi yang dikatakan Tousan tadi?"batin Menma.

Naruto menepuk kepala Menma lalu merundukan kepala anaknya."Dia Uzumaki Menma, kau tahu kan dia siapa?"

"Ya...salam kenal Bee Ji-san.."ujar Menma lalu menjabatkan tangannya pada Killer Bee tetapi yang dijabat malah mengepalkan tangan kanannya kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mengenal berjabat tangan,aku lebih suka beradu tinju.."ujar Killer Bee dengan nada khasnya kearah Menma.

Naruto memandang Menma seakan-akan memberi isyarat'Sudah turuti saja kemauannya'

Menghela nafas sejenak Menma mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kekepalan tangan lawannya.

"Baiklah,kita sudah menjadi berdua beristirahat dahulu sebelum memulai latihan..."

*=..=..=..=...=..=..=..=*

2 minggu telah berlalu,setiap sore bungsu Uzumaki itu selalu menunggu kepulangan seseorang dari misinya.

"Mungkin saat pementasanmu,Chicimu sudah pulang Kazu-Chan..."Shina memandang Kazumi bisa melihat kalau orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu menyesal.

"Semoga saja Nee-Chan...aku ingin sekali Chici melihat pertunjukanku dan aku ingin secepatnya minta seharusnya..hiks..aku membentak Chici seperti itu...hiks.."isak Kazumi sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk karena tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat itu.

"Sudah Kazu-Chan...aku yakin Ji-san akan pulang tepat dengar dari Tousan kalau misi yang Ji-san lakukan sudah selesai dan mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha."

"Benarkah?"Kazumi memandang Shina antusias.

"Ya..lebih baik kita pulang yuk,besok hari pertunjukanmu loh..."ajak Shina lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Kazumi.

Kazumi hanya mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan gerbang pintu masuk Konoha itu.

Esok harinya,banyak warga yang antusias membantu terlaksananya pertunjukan musical pertama yang diadakan di mereka sendiri yang mengadakan acara ini,entah apa yang ada dipikirkan sang Hokage sementara itu sampai-sampai mempunyai ide yang menggembirakan ini.

Kazumi tampil cantik dengan kimono pink bercorak bunga sakura dan dengan sedikit riasan di wajahnya,rambut pirangnya disanggul setinggi mungkin menunjukan perannya sebagai putri kecil itu terus-menerus melihat kerah gerbang masuk Konoha menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah pulang malam ini.

"Kazumi...cepat siap-siap,pertunjukan akan segera dimulai..!"seru sensei perempuannya.

"Ya Sensei..!"balasnya lalu mengikuti senseinya itu.'Chici semoga kau datang'batinnya berharap.

Dilain tempat kelima orang bertopeng binatang itu bergerak cepat menyusul sang Taichou yang sudah mendahului mereka.

Mereka berenam berhenti sejenak saat melihat gerbang besar Konoha.

"Dari sini kalian bisa beristirahat sejenak,besok aku yang akan melapor pada Hokage"ujar sang Taichou.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?,luka dilengan anda..."

"Tak apa,lagi pula ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari luka ini..."

"Baiklah"dan kelima orang itu menghilang dengan yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin itu segera meloncat-loncat antar atap rumah warga-warga untuk mencapai pertunjukan musical yang diadakan di pusat desa itu.

"_**Di sebuah desa yang selalu terjadi peperangan terdapatlah seorang gadis biasa bernama Karuya,seorang gadis yang selalu berusaha melindungi adik-adiknya dari kejamnya perang,ia menyembunyikan 2 adik kecilnya itu dibawah tanah"**_

Terlihat Kazumi sedang menggandeng tangan 2 anak sebayanya yang berperan sebagai adiknya.

'Dia cantik sekali...ibu kandungnya pasti secantik Kazumi'batin sang ANBU itu.

Dan pertunjukan itu akhirnya sampai pada klimaksnya.

"_**Karuya memutuskan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menghibur para korban-korban lembut berjudul 'Hikari Ni Iwa' mengalun indah dari bibirnya"**_

_Wo tokaku noboru hikari_

_Wakitachi taru omo hi_

_mamoru beki yu no michi yo_

_shi na hasha tsu sora wo aogi..._

"Wah suaranya benar-benar indah..."

"_Dia anak dari seorang penyanyi terkenal didesa kami,Ayahnya meninggal karena misi dan ibunya meninggal saat setelah melahirkannya_"

'Kau memiliki bakat Kaasanmu,Kazumi..."ANBU itu melepas wajah yang cukup familiar bagi kita.

_Wo takaku noboru hikari_

_Dakakuru toki kioku_

_Haya mubeki ikiru michi wo_

_Yume ni ikiru sora wo aogi..._

Semua orang bertepuk tangan sebagai akhir dari drama musical,ANBU yang melihat dari atas pohon itu juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

'Sayang aku tidak mempunyai alat untuk merekam pertunjukan Kazumi...aku benar-benar merutuki duniaku yang kolot ini..'jangan salahkan dunaimu lah bro...didunaimu memang sudah ada,kamunya aja yang nggak punya =="

Lupakan soal itu,kembali ke TKP*lah kok malah komedi sih...ini genrenya Hurt ingat itu Thor..!

"Suaramu benar-benar bagus Kazumi,penampilanmu benar-benar.."Mashio memandang Kazumi kagum,ia meringis pelan saat telinganya dijewer oleh sang kakak.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya?,kalian masih anak-anak"

"Siapa juga yang mau bilang GR..!"

Kazumi memandang mereka sendu lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Chici...sampai sekarang belum datang juga ya.." berdua diam lalu menghampiri Kazumi,menenangkannya.

Kazumi yang sibuk menangis tidak menyadari kedatang seseorang yang membuat Shina dan juga Mashio memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana setelah meliahat siapa yang datang.

"Maafkan Chici Kazumi...tapi tenang saja Chici telah melihat pertunjukanmu dari awal.."Kazumi mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat ia tunggu kehadirannya selama 2 minggu ini,dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia pun langsung menumpahkan seluruh air matanya didada lelaki itu.

"Gomenasai Chici...seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf...hiks...maaf sudah membentakmu seperti itu,hiks..ti-tidak seharusnya aku..."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungi Kazumi erat,meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala anaknya."Kamu sama sekali tidak salah,Menma juga bersifat sama seperti mu saat mengetahui kalau Chicinya seorang Missing Nin yang harus dibunuh"ujarnya."Kau tampil cantik malam ini Kazumi..."

"He...he...he...kayak Chici kan?"

"Bodoh,aku ini lelaki."

"Laki-laki kok bisa ngelahiri anak?"

"Hn,tanyakan saja pada Tuhan."

.

"Hah...hah..hah..."Nafas Menma mulai tak beraturan,ia pegangi dadanya sampai-sampai ia terjatuh karena kelelahan.

Naruto menghampiri Menma"Ok cukup sampai disini dulu"ia memapah tubuh anaknya itu menuju keluar tempat pelatihan.

'Kyuubi yang satu ini sangat sulit dikendalikan ya?'batin Killer Bee lalu mengikuti mereka berdua keluar.

Naruto membaringkan Menma dikamarnya lalu dengan cepat Nakane yang juga seorang ninja medis menyembuhkan luka didada Menma.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu serius,nanti juga akan cepat mengering"ujar Nakane dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan...sudah aku duga kalau latihan ini lebih berat dari aku dulu"gumam Naruto lalu memandang anaknya miris.'Untung saja Sasuke nggak ngelihat keadaannya sekarang,kalau iya...matilah aku' melihat Nakane yang keluar ia menghampiri Menma.

"Besok sebaiknya kau memulihkan diri dulu...aku tahu sulit sekali menghadapi Kyuubi dalam dirimu,dia lebih liar dan kejam dari pada milikku"ujar Naruto pada itu menggerang protes.

"Besok aku harus tetap berlatih,aku tahu Kyuubi dalam diriku lebih ganas dari pada milik Tousan kalau aku terus mengulur-ulur waktu Kyuubi milikku akan semakin Tousan dan juga Chici telah memasang Kekkai tetapi tetap saja..."Menma menunduk berasa ingin menyerah kalau saja ia tidak merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat menerpanya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu,lebih baik kau istirahat terlebih akan membawakanmu makanan"ujar Naruto lalu setelah melepas pelukannya ia melangkah pelan menuju keluar kamar.

'Hah...kalau tidak ada kekkai yang menyelubingi Kyuubi miliknya,ini akan menjadi lebih sulit...'batin pemuda atau sekarang bisa dibilang pria berambut pirang itu.

Suara hewan-hewan malam terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto yang masih terjaga padahal seluruh orang yang menghuni pulau itu telah duduk sendiri diatas batu besar sambil melihat hamparan laut yang sangat luas mengelilingi pulau yang ia tempati.

Dilain tempat,pemuda yang akrab disapa Sasuke itu memandang hamparan langit hitam itu dari jendela kamar tidurnya,tangan kirinya yang sibuk mengelus-elus rambut Kazumi yang sudah tertidur nyenyak dan tangan kanannya yang ia buat untuk menopang kepalanya.

Dalam hati mereka berdua yang sedang terpisah jarak ribuan kilo itu menanyakan hal yang sama.

'Sedang apa kau disana?,apa sudah tidur?'

Dan mereka ingin sekali jawaban atas pertanyaan itu lekas dijawab.

Naruto ingat kalau ia pernah berkata pada Sasuke kalau iya bisa mengirim suratnya lewat katak pos yang bisa berpegian dengan cepat,ia rapal Kuchiyosenya lalu munculah satu katak berwarna biru gelap didepannya.

"Bisa minta kertas?,kirimkan surat ini pada Uchiha Sasuke ya.."

.

.

.

Melihat jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 24.00,Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk sudah akan menutup jendela kamarnya sebelum tiba-tiba katak yang sama seperti dirapalkan Naruto tadi memasuki kamarnya membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Surat dari Naruto-sama buat Uchiha Sasuke"ujar katak itu lalu memberikan kertas kepada Sasuke.

'Maaf aku ngirimnya hanya bisa malam hari,apa kau sudah tidur?'

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menulis memberikan surat balasannya kepada katak pos itu,lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang dan langsung saja tiba di tempat Naruto.

'**Kau memang suka mengganggu orang tidur,aku akan tidur kalau saja kau tidak mengirimiku surat dari katak ini'**Naruto sedikit terkiki membaca balasan suratnya itu.

'**Maaf..maaf...tetapi kita bisa mengobrol eh maksudku berkirim-kirim surat malam ini kan?,lagi pula besok hari minggu kalau nggak salah..'**

'**Hn,jangan baru pulang dari misi'**

'**He..he...he...ngomong-ngomong pulang dari misi apaan?'**

'**Membunuh teroris tingakat tinggi dinegara terpencil dari Negara HI'**

'**Oh..o iya gimana Kazumi disana?,dia nggak nakal kan?'**

'**Tidak,bahkan ia mengikuti drama musical yang diadakan tadi,ia yang menjadi tokoh utamanya'**Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Naruto soal itu.** 'Kau tahu ia sangat cantik dan suaranya sangat indah,sama seperti Kaasannya'**

'**Iya sama cantiknya denganmu...'**

'**Jangan panggil aku cantik,kau itu sama saja kayak Kazumi'**

'**Aku kan Tousannya tapi..tapi...sayang banget aku nggak lihat pementasannya,Kakashi-sensei kenapa kau tidak mengemukakan idemu saat aku di Konoha dulu sih..?!'**

'**Marah aja sama si tuan Hokage perak itu,lalu bagaimana dengan Menma?,ia baik-baik saja kan disana?'**

'Aduh aku kasih tahu nggak ya?,lebih baik yang soal hari ini nggak aku kasih tahu'batin Naruto bergejolak lalu setelah memikirkan hal yang tepat ia kembali menulis jawabannya dikertas itu.

'**Kyuubi dalam diri Menma lebih ganas dari pada milikku,ia agak kesusahan tetapi ia tidak apa-apa kok'**

'**Beneran?,dadanya tidak terluka kan?,firasatku mengatakan begitu..'**

'Astaga kenapa tepat sasaran gitu seh?!'batin Naruto seorang ehemibuehem tidak akan salah Nar..

'**Ah enggak kok,tenang saja he..he..he..'**

'**Ya sudah kalau begitu,kita sudahi dulu mulai mengantuk'**

'**Loh udah ngantuk?,ya sudahlah...Oyasumi Sasu-Chan...'**

'**Hn,Oyasuminasai...' **

Ya tak apalah mereka berdua saling membohongi tetapi dalam hati mereka berjanji akan mengungakapkan yang sebenarnya saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Saat Sasuke ingin menutup matanya,tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari atas langit Konoha yang membuatnya memandang nyalang kearah langit yang telah gelap gulita -asap hitam mulai menyebar diseluruh pelosok desa.

'Ck,ada apa lagi ini?'

Sasuke segera mengangkat Kazumi dipunggungnya lalu dengan cepat membawanya pergi saat tiba-tiba meteor api yang besar menghantam rumahnya membuat rumah yang ditinggali Hokage ketujuh itu hangus terbakar.

"Argh...!"

"Agh panas...!"

Sasuke seakan diperlihatkan siksaan Neraka yang sangat mengerikan itu didepan matanya.

"Chici ini...kenapa...?"Kazumi yang terbangun karena mendengar teriakan orang-orang dan juga rasa gerah yang luar biasa menghampirinya terkejut kaget melihat desa yang ia tinggali penuh dengan api.

"Tak apa,Chici akan melindungimu"gumam Sasuke lalu setelah ia sampai di bukit Hokage yang kebetulan tidak terlalu terkena dampak meteor misterius itu,ia menurunkan anaknya itu lalu merapal sebuah jurus.

"Kamu tunggu disini dulu ya,tenang saja Kekkai yang Chici buat tidak akan akan menyuruh salah satu anak buahku untuk melindungimu"ujarnya,ia menghentikan langkahnya saat baju bawahnya ditarik dan digenggam erat oleh Kazumi."Hiks...jangan pergi Chici...aku takut...hiks..."isak gadis kecil berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke mengusap pipi anaknya,menenangkannya."Baiklah..."

"Ungsikan para warga desa ke atas bukit,Genin dan juga Chunin pemula juga ikut untuk menjaga penduduk desa...!"Kakashi yang biasanya bersikap santai kali ini lebih serius,ia memang merasakan firasat kalau akan terjadi sesuatu didesanya.

"Semua ninja Jounin segera bersiaga kalau akan ada serangan susulan dari langit!"

'Apa ini perbuatan ninja langit?,tetapi bukannya sudah hancur sejak tidak percaya kalau ini hanya bencana alam,aku merasakan adanya cakra dibola-bola meteor itu'batin Kakashi sedikit lega saat melihat hujan meteor itu sudah mulai mereda tetapi tiba-tiba angin kencang disertai hujan melanda Konoha,ya hanya hutan-hutan yang berada diluar ruang lingkup Konoha benar-benar kering.

"Aku akan membuat dinding pertahanan dari tanah,ninja elemen tanah lainnya,bantu aku membuat penutupnya,mengerti!"

"Ya!"

.

Sasuke membaringkan Kazumi yang pingsan karena kedinginan didalam ruangan bawah tanah miliknya,ruangan yang dulu ia dan Naruto buat untuk melindungi masih hidup untuk menjaga ruangan hitam miliknya masih berkobar melindungi tempat ini.

Ia ingin sekali menyuruh warga-warga mengungsi diruangan ini tapi sayangnya cuaca diluar yang benar-benar buruk mengurungkan niatnya,ia juga yakin kalau gurunya itu telah mengambil tindakan yang tepat.

'Aku harus ikut membantu diluar,Kazumi gomenasai...'batin Sasuke lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang dari tempat itu.

Ctarr...!

"Maafkan kami Hokage-sama,Sasuke-sama dan juga anaknya tidak kami temukan dimana-mana"Kakashi membelalak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu?"tanyanya.

"Ya,kami telah melihat kerumahnya dan rumah itu telah hangus terbakar meteor api tadi"jawab Jounin itu.

"Mungkin ia telah menyelamatkan diri terlebih yakin itu."gumam Kakashi,seluruh tubuhnya yang telah tersiram oleh hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"**Beri tahu aku dimana Uzumaki Menma berada?!"**

Semua orang yang berada diluar pengungsian menatap langit yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

"Kalau tidak,aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan Konoha!"petir besar itu dengan cepat menghantam Konoha kalau saja sebuah panah meluncur dengan cepatnya mengenai petir itu dan membuat ledakan di langit seperti ledakan kembang api.

"Sasuke.."Kakashi menghela nafas lega melihat salah satu muridnya itu berada dihadapannya."Dimana Kazumi?"tanyanya.

"Aku sudah membawanya ketempat yang aman,sensei urusi desa saja biar entah makhluk apapun itu yang aku hadapi"jawab Sasuke dingin lalu menatap kerah langit tajam.'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa pada akhirnya aku membenci langit.'

"**Bwah...ha..ha...ha...kamu mau melawanku sendiri?!,jangan bodoh wahai manusia..!,aku Tuhan yang akan membawa kiamat bagi desa ini atau bahkan seluruh dunia ini...!"**

'Tuhan katanya?!,Cih bahkan aku yakin kalau dia bukan sejenis bodoh'batin Sasuke swetdrop.

"**Kenapa diam saja?!,lebih baik serahkan Uzumaki Menma kepadaku dan desa ini akan selamat!"**

"Dia tidak ada disini,lebih baik kau segera hentikan permainanmu ini!"balas Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Hujan semakin deras.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau Uzumaki Menma tidak ada didesa ini...!"Sasuke menutup matanya lalu dengan perlahan mata unik miliknya terlihat saat ia membuka matanya kembali.

Sasuke menyerang langit menggunakan Amaterasu miliknya,benar dugannya kalau semua adalah jurus yang digunakan manusia.

Hujan sudah mulai mereda,tidak ada suara petir bersahut-sahutan sudah cukup normal.

"**Kami akan segera kemari lagi sampai Uzumaki Menma kalian serahkan kepada kami...!"**

"Sudah berhenti...!"

"Aku kira ini benar-benar kiamat,syukurlah..."

Sasuke terengah-engah lalu menatap langit kembali.'Apa yang kau cari dari anakku?,apa bijuu didalam dirinya?,Kuso..!'batinnya lalu dengan teratih-atih ia menghampiri Kakashi."Aku tidak bisa membantu menangani kerusakan ini"ujarnya.

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum dari balik maskernya."Kau sudah banyak membantu,cepatlah istirahat dipengungsian khusus sudah benar-benar hancur"ujarnya dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

Dilain tempat Naruto yang sejak tadi-setelah berbalas surat dengan Sasuke- tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur,seperti ada sesuatu yang nggak beres entah itu apa.

'Hah...semoga semua baik-baik saja'

To Be Continue

Review ya?

Akasaka Kirachiha


	4. Chapter 4

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 4_

Disclaimer :Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair :NaruSasu.

Genre :Romance & Family.

Rate :T.

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Hiyahhh...!,akhirnya...!"Menma berseru kegirangan lalu bangkit dari duduk bersilanya,akhirnya...akhirnya...

"Kau hebat anakku...!,sini Tousan peluk...!"Menma yang terlalu senang dengan segera berlari kearah Naruto dan menumpuhkan seluruh berat badannya ketubuh Naruto membuat pria berusia 33 tahun itu hampir terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak dengan cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Aku berhasil Tousan,hewan besar nan bringas itu berhasil aku taklukkan"ujar Menma lalu menitikkan air matanya karena terharu akan hasil kerja kerasnya 2 bulan lebih satu minggu ini,loh kok 2 minggu lebi,Ya dikarenakan latihan yang sedikit lebih susah karena Kyuubi didalam tubuh Menma sangat sulit dikendalikan.

Kyuubi milik Menma berwarna hitam gelap,aura kebencian selalu terasa saat berdekatan itu tercipta dari kebencian milik ketiga orang tuanya walaupun begitu dengan usaha keras,Menma yang juga dibantu oleh Hachibi dan juga Kyuubi Naruto membuatnya bisa menyadarkan Bijuu miliknya.

"Yosh..hari ini juga kita pulang,aku tidak tahu apa hadiahku saat pulang nanti..."Naruto teringat perkataan Sasuke saat mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan surat-menyurat seminggu yang lalu.

"_**Sasu...mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang bulan ini..."**_

"_**Hah kenapa?"**_

"_**Kau tahu mengendalikan Kyuubi dalam tubuh Menma sangatlah sulit,minggu ini Menma hanya bisa menarik kebencian 20 persen dari Kyuubi miliknya,aku harap kau mengerti..."**_

"_**Oh...Ok aku mengerti tapi lihat saja saat kau pulang nanti, .."**_

"Jadi selama 2 bulan ini Tousan dan Chici selalu berbalas surat setiap malam?,kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku hah...?!,aku rindu dengan Chici tahu..!"seru Menma lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menggaruk-ngaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan anaknya."Yah...kami selalu berbalas surat saat jam 12 malam dan aku tidak tega membangunkanmu,he..he...he..."cengirnya,Menma memajukan bibirnya cemberut lalu keluar dari ruangan aneh itu.

"Chici...sampai kapan kita tinggal disini terus...aku agak nggak suka kalau tidur lalu dilihatin orang selain Chici.."ujar Kazumi pelan,takut menyinggung orang-orang yang satu ungsian dengannya.

"Sampai rumah kita dibangun lagi,kau bisa lihat sendiri kan seluruh desa hancur karena meteor-meteor itu"ujar Sasuke mencoba memberi penjelasan pada anaknya itu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar tenda yang berasal dari memudar saat melihat keadaan desa yang sudah mulai membaik dari pada sebelumnya.

Ia tahu kenapa Kazumi enggan tinggal bersama para penduduk-penduduk desa,mereka kembali menatap dirinya dan juga anaknya dengan pandangan dingin,mereka mengganggap semua kejadian ini gara-gara Menma dan karena ia orang tuanya ia juga disalahkan.

'Menma tidak bersalah atas ini semua,dia bahkan tidak tahu orang-orang itu dapat berpikir lebih dewasa?'batinnya bertanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat kita,aku nggak mau main sama kamu lagi!"Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah tenda setelah mendengar seruan anak kecil dari dalam.

"Hiks...apa salahku sama kamu?"ia bisa mendengar suara anaknya yang terisak,ia segera memasuki tenda dan melihat banyak anak kecil dan juga orang dewasa mengelilingi anaknya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kakakmu itu...!,aku jadi kehilangan Tousanku,aku juga kehilangan rumahku...!,aku nggak mau main sama kamu lagi...!"bentak anak itu lalu tangannya bersiap-siap memukul Kazumi kalau Sasuke tidak segera menghentikan tangan kecil itu.

"Lepaskan tangan anakku,jangan sakiti dia...!"sepertinya ibu dari anak itu tidak terima tangan anaknya dicengkram erat oleh bungsu itu tersenyum sinis.

"Dan kalian juga tidak berhak menghakimi anak yang sama sekali tidak bersalah"ujarnya lalu ia menggendong Kazumi yang masih menangis dipundaknya."Jangan sampai Menma tahu kalau kalian dan khususnya kau..."Sasuke menunjuk anak kecil yang telah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh ibunya."Telah membuat adik kecilnya menangis,mungkin bayangan kalian tentang dia yang membuat desa in hancur akan menjadi kenyataan!"ujarnya dingin lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang.

"Hah...mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan pada Hokage-sama tentang ini..."gumamnya.

.

"Chici...?"panggil Kazumi pelan,Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan entah siapa menghampiri anaknya itu."Ada apa?"tanyanya.

Saat ini mereka berdua telah berada di rumah yang terbuat dari kayu,yah...pemilik kekkei genkai mokuton itu dengan senang hati membuatkannya rumah kecil dipinggir desa.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 2 bulan kan?,kenapa Tousan dan Niisan nggak pulang-pulang...aku kangen banget sama mereka.."ujar Kazumi lirih,entah kenapa ia sekarang lebih batin itulah yang Sasuke simpulkan.

"Mungkin besok mereka sudah pulang dan Kazumi harus menyambut mereka dengan wajah tersenyum,jangan murung terus dong.."jawab Sasuke mencoba menghibur Kazumi,ia punya felling kalau mereka besok akan dari pulaunya,nggak tahu juga sampai di Konoha kapan.

"Iya..."Kazumi tersenyum kecil lalu masuk kembali kedalam memandangnya sendu sekaligus kesal,kesal terhadap peristiwa yang terjadi satu bulan lalu yang membuat anaknya menjadi pemurung.

"Taichou...anda dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama di ruangannya."

"Ya.."

.

.

"Kami sering berkirim surat setiap malam dan satu minggu belakangan kami tidak melakukannya lagi,Naruto bilang ia akan pulang minggu ini,memangnya kenapa sensei?"

."Kau tahu sifat penduduk desa yang agak aneh belakangan ini khususnya kepadamu dan Kazumi kan?"Sasuke mengangguk malas."Mereka mendesakku untuk menyerahkan Menma kepada kau tahu siapa kan?,dan mereka juga-"

"Mereka mengatakan itu semua padamu?,apa mereka sudah lupa dengan kesalahan mereka beberapa tahun yang semua sialan,sensei aku mohon jangan turuti permintaan mereka tidak peduli ancaman sampai aku membencimu sensei..."ujar Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya,ini semua gara-gara makhluk entah itu apa yang berasal dari mulai sekarang benar-benar membenci langit yang dulu sangat ia sukai.

"Ini semua hanya rencana pertama untuk menghabisimu,Uchiha"gumam seseorang entah siapa dari balik awan.

"Kau,Naruto dan Sakura sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri dan aku tidak akan membiarkan cucuku terbunuh begitu kau istirahat saja...urusan ANBU biar wakilmu yang mengerjakan,mukamu pucat"ujar Kakashi khawatir,Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda ia baik-baik saja lalu melangkah pelan keluar ruangan Hokage yang untungnya masih utuh itu.

"Arigatou sensei..."

=...=...=...=...=...=

"Berapa hari?"

"Seperti kemarin,5 hari."

"Tousan...?"panggil Menma pada Naruto yang sedang berdiam di tepi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kita tidak bisa tiba di Konoha dengan cepat?,Tousan bisa pakai jurusnya Yondaime Hokage kan?"tanya Menma menggelengkan kepalanya."Tidak bisa,aku belum terlalu mahir saja..."jawab Naruto lalu kembali memandang menghela nafas berat lalu kembali duduk disamping Nakane dan Raido.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu?"tawar Nakane dan Menma hanya mengangguk.

"Karena tidak ada gangguan apapun dilaut mungkin kita bisa sampai daratan besok"Naruto tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung,"Mulai dari awal,aku ikut!"serunya.

"Benarkah Tousan?"tanya Menma kegirangan.

"Kenapa juga aku harus bohong,aku juga rindu kampung halamanku"balas Naruto.'Dan aku rindu banget sama Sasu-Chan...dia sedang apa ya disana...?'

Sasuke di Konoha sedang sibuk mencari dokumen-dokumen penting yang bertebaran di Konoha.

"Aku mau kok main sama Kazumi,dia kan sahabatku...!"seru Mashio lalu mengacungkan jempolnya kepada bungsu itu mengulas senyum lega lalu meninggalkan anaknya bersama Mashio.

"Kamu tidak membenciku kan?"tanya Kazumi pelan,Mashio melihatnya heran.

"Buat apa aku membencimu?,aku tidak merasa kalau kau melakukan kalau kamu nakal sama aku,aku marah terus habis itu kita bisa main lagi"jawab Mashio dengan polosnya."Enaknya kita main apa?"

Kazumi tersenyum senang,raut wajahnya telah kembali seperti dahulu."Bagaimana kalau bermain lempar shuriken,biar kita tambah hebat seperti orang tua-orang tua kita!"jawabnya.

"Um...kau benar,ayo kita ketempat latiahn"balas Mashio lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Kazumi.

"Hey jangan tinggalkan aku...!,aku juga mau ikut...!"Mashio dan Kazumi menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari kearahnya bersama satu anak perempuan yang cukup asing bagi mereka.

"Tetsuka kau sudah pulang dari Suna ya?"sapa Mashio lalu menghampiri anak lelaki itu.

"Iya...ayo kita berla-"

"Dia siapa Tetsuka?"tanya Kazumi penasaran.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sizuki,salam kenal..."gadis kecil bernama Sizuki itu tersenyum manis dihadapan mereka semua.

"Haruno..?,kamu anaknya Sakura Ba-Chan ya?"tebak mengangguk pelan."Iya...tadi pagi aku baru datang di Konoha bersama Kaasan dan Tousanku"jawabnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kazumi."

"Namaku Yamanaka Mashio,ayo kita bermain bersama-sama"ajak Mashio dan mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk lalu berlari bersama menuju ketempat latihan lempar shuriken.

"Senyumnya sudah kembali ya..."Sakura yang baru kembali dari negara tempat suaminya tinggal itu melihat keempat anak seumuran itu bermian bersama-sama termasuk anaknya dan juga anak Sasuke,pria itu mengangguk senang meskipun tidak ia tunjukan.

"Kau tidak pernah mengajak anakmu kemari ya?,dia bisa menjadi teman untuk Kazumi"ujar Sasuke lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya di dahan pohon disusul Sakura.

"Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak mau,nah karena kebetulan Idate-kun juga ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan di Konoha jadi ia mau deh aku ajak"balas Sakura."Oh ya aku belum ketemu sama Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto,dimana anak bodoh itu disaat keadaan desanya seperti ini?"tanyanya.

"Naruto melatih Menma di pulau terpencil di Kumogakure dan akhirnya Kakashi-sensei lah yang menjadi Hokage sementara,ia sangat sibuk hari ini"jawab Sasuke santai.

"Oh...kalau begitu aku menghampiri Idate-kun dulu ya...Jaa Naa Sasuke-kun...!"seru Sakura lalu berlari entah memandang kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan gulungan-gulungan penting."Kapan ini semua akan selesai?,mataku sudah capek digunain terus...kenapa nggak suruh anggota klan Hyuga yang berkejibun itu sih..!"rutuknya kesal.

"_Mereka sudah punya tugas lain Sas...kamu nggak kerja sendiri...ayolah bantu aku,itu semua gulungan dan dokumen yang penting."_

"Tak apalah yang penting aku melakukan sesuatu dari pada di rumah terus"gumamnya.

Sementara ini semua ninja Konoha di non aktifkan dari misi,hanya para ANBU dan Jounin senior yang boleh menjalankan misi dan meskipun Sasuke seorang kapten perak itu belum memperbolehkan dirinya menjalankan misi demi Kazumi yang masih tidak mau ia tinggal keluar desa.

Skip Time 3 hari kemudian.

Jam 3 tengah malam rombongan Naruto dkk telah sampai didepan gerbang Konoha.

"Ada apa dengan desaku...!"teriakan mereka berempat yang cetar membahana itu membuat kedua penjaga gerbang yang sedang lelap terbangun karenanya.

"Hokage-sama?,anda sudah datang?"tanya mereka berdua memberondong.

Naruto menatap mereka berdua serius ya meskipun dengan wajah mengantuk."apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?"tanyanya.

Mereka berdua saling memandang lalu menundukan kepalanya."Desa Konoha satu bulan yang lalu terkena serangan dahsyat dari atas langit dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui desa mana yang melancarkan serangan diluncurkan tepat saat jam setengah satu malam dan karena itu banyak penduduk yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri karena masih tertidur"ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"La-Lalu...apa Chici dan imoutoku baik-baik saja?,cepat jawab pertanyaanku...?!"Naruto memegang pundak anaknya,menenagngkan Menma dan mungkin juga dirinya.

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja,mereka tinggal dipengungsian disebelah barat Konoha...yah keterangan lebih lanjut tanyakan sama pada Kakashi-sama.."balas ninja penjaga membalikkan dirinya dihadapan Nakane dan Raido menyuruh mereka pulang duluan dan mereka berdua terburu-buru masuk kedalam desa mengecek keadaan mereka berdua.

"Ayo Tousan"ajak Menma lalu berlari mendahului Naruto yang juga mempercepat jalannya.

Rumah kecil terbuat dari kayu pemandangan pertama yang Naruto dan Menma lihat di sebelah barat desa menggeser pintu kayu itu lalu mencari keberadaan kedua sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Tousan disini hanya ada satu kamar dan didalam kamar itu hanya ada Kazumi saja.."ujar Menma pelan lalu memasuki satu-satunya kamar itu.

'Apa Sasuke sudah terbangun?,lalu dimana ia sekarang?'batin Naruto lalu ia memutuskan untuk kebelakang halaman rumah kecil itu dan menemukan Uchiha bungsu itu tengah tertidur diatas dahan pohon besar.

"Apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai-sampai tidur diluar rumah begini sih?,ia bisa sakit!"dan benar saja yang Naruto katakan,ia bisa merasakan suhu panas dari tubuh pucat itu saat ia menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan keningnya.

"Aku benar-benar lelah..."Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengannya mengingau pikirnya.

"Pulanglah Naru...temani aku...aku merindukanmu..."dan Naruto pun memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat."Aku sudah pulang Sasuke...buka matamu.."bisik Naruto ditelinga kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan mata sekelam malam yang masih sayu memandang lelaki dihadapannya.10 detik kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat siapa lelaki dihadapannya itu.

"K-Kau...Naruto...?"tanyanya kaget.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya wajah ganteng kayak bapaknya ini hm?"goda Naruto lalu ia kembali tersenyum lebar saat pelukannya dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga baka...!"Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Naruto,ia membiarkan air matanya lolos dari pertahanannya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap pipi putih yang basah itu."Maaf sedikit terlambat...lebih baik kita masuk kedalam rumah,kau demam"ujarnya lembut lalu mengangkat pelan tubuh yang sekarang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Sasuke yang masih mengantuk hanya menurut dan membiarkan tubuhnya diangkat ala bridal oleh Naruto lalu setelah sampai dirumahnya ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kau biasanya tidur dimana?"

"Aku biasanya tidur dengan Kazumi tetapi aku yakin Menma telah tertidur disana,kita tidur diluar aku amblikan futon"ujar Sasuke lalu setelah Naruto menurunkannya ia memasuki perlahan ia mengambil 2 futon lalu ia bawa keluar dan menatanya semedikian rupa.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?"

"Nggak ah...aku sudah ngantuk,ayo kita tidur Sasu-Chan"

"Hn..."

.

.

Kazumi membuka matanya saat sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya,ia menggeliat pelan lalu ia terdiam sejenak merasakan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat sosok yang sudah 2 bulan ini tidak ia temui.

"Niisan...!"

Menma yang sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur merasakan tubunnya dipeluk erat-erat oleh sesuatu,ia hampir memaki orang yang mengganggu tidurnya kalau ia tidak melihat sosok yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Ohayou Kazu-Chan,kangen ya?"godanya pelan,ia bisa melihat kepala pirang itu menganguk.

"Kapan Niisan pulangnya?"

"Tadi malam,aku senang kau tidak terluka sedikit pun"Menma balas memeluk adiknya itu.

"Aku juga senang Niisan bisa menyelesaikan latihan dengan baik,aku mau ketemu sama Tousan dulu ya...!"seru Kazumi lalu dengan cepat ia bangkit dari kasurnya."Tousan...!,lama tidak berte-"Kazumi terdiam seketika.

"Ada apa Ka-"Menma juga terdiam kemudian menggandeng tangan Kazumi lalu mengajaknya keluar rumah dengan pelan.

"Biarkan Tousan dan Chici istirahat"gumam Menma pada Kazumi,gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk."Niisan juga nggak istirahat dulu?,maaf tadi aku bangunin Niisan.."ujar Kazumi.

Menma menepuk kepala adiknya."Sebelumnya aku sudah tidur di kapal,Tousan selalu terjaga selama perjalanan jadi aku nggak ngantuk lagi"ujarnya."Ayo kita berkeliling desa,siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kerusakan ini"lanjutnya tetapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya,Kazumi sudah menarik tangannya."Ada apa?"

Kazumi menundukan kepalanya lalu memandang Menma dengan mata berkaca-kaca."Seluruh warga desa membencimu Nii..." memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa?,apa salahku?"

"Kerusakan desa disebabkan oleh makhluk dari langit yang mengincar Niisan,mereka mengancam ka-"

"Cukup Kazumi!"Kazumi memandang Chicinya yang ternyata telah terbangun.

"Mereka mengincarku?"Menma memandang kosong tanah dibawahnya."Desa menjadi hancur karena aku?"

Sasuke menghampiri Menma lalu memegang kedua bahunya erat."Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu,jangan pedulikan orang-orang desa yang beranggapan seperti ,Chici kan sudah bilang kalau biar Chici yang bilang tentang hal kalian berdua mandi ditempat pemandian air panas yang masih terselamatkan"ujarnya dengan nada kesal lalu kembali memasuki rumah.

"Maaf Chici..."gumam Kazumi."Ayo Niisan!"ajaknya dan Menma hanya mengangguk diam.

Naruto yang ternyata mendengar pernyataan itu menjadi geram lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih didepan pintu."Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?!"

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Hey Menma...!,Kau sudah kembali ya..!"seru Shina lalu berlari menghampiri Menma yang baru saja selesai mandi,Kazumi yang telah selesai duluan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ah Shina...iya..bagaimana kabarmu?,apa yang kau dan si pemalas itu lakukan selama aku tidak ada?"tanya Menma.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja dong dan kami berdua juga dengan sensei selalu menjalankan misi tetapi setelah kerusakan ini terjadi aku terus menganggur..."jawab Shina antusias,usut punya usut sih si sulung Yamanaka ini suka sama si sulung Uzumaki.

Menma menundukan kepalanya."Maafkan aku...ini semua karena salahku kan?"ujarnya menyesal,Shina hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan."Ini semua bukan -warga desa hanya masih shok dan berpikiran sempit tentang kejadian usah dipikirkan"ujarnya menghibur Menma.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauhi Shina."Aku pergi dulu ya...!,sampai ketemu lagi...!"serunya keras,Shina hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

Dilain tempat,Naruto dengan cepat pergi ke-kantor Hokage dan menemukan Kakashi yang ternyata sejak pagi telah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas penting.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Naruto"ujar lelaki bermasker hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri senseinya itu.

"Mulai dari sini jabatan Hokageku akan aku ambil kembali tetapi kau masih harus membantuku menangani masalah yang kemarin melanda Konoha!"ucapnya tegas tetapi setelah itu ia mulai menunjukan sifat aslinya,nyegir.

"Ya..ya..ya...selamat datang kembali...Hokage-sama..."ujar Kakashi malas lalu dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya selama 2 bulan lebih itu.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja sensei...jangan panggil seformal gitu dong.."balas Naruto cemberut lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa hati ia masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

**FLASH BACK**

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?!"Naruto dengan sedikit membentak menanyai Sasuke yang balas menghela nafas lalu memulai ceritanya.

"Makhluk dari langit menyerang Konoha 1 menit setelah kita berbalas surat pertama -tama mereka menyerang dengan bola api atau aku bisa sebut meteor yang berukuran raksasa lalu setelah itu mereka mendatangkan hujan disertai petir dan angin yang kencang."

"Makhluk itu bilang kalau dia kemari karena mencari Menma dan perkataan itu didengar seluruh desa,kalau Konoha tidak segera menyerahkan Menma kepada makhluk itu bisa dipastikan kalau desa ini akan lebih hancur dari sebelumnya."

"Setelah itu warga-warga desa mulai membencinya kembali dan Kazumi lah yang kenak,kalau aku itu bukan masalah tetapi Kazumi masih anak kecil yang tidak pantas dilempar perkataan kotor seperti sudah berusaha...berusaha menghentikan itu semua tetapi tidak berhasil...meskipun aku lelah tetapi seharusnya aku tidak boleh lelah untuk kedua anakku."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat,menguatkannya."Kau benar,kita berdua tidak boleh lelah untuk anak-anak berjanji akan membuat keadaan menjadi sedia kala,kita bisa teme!"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnya heran."Hn,dobe!"dan Naruto hanya tertawa ringan.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Sensei,apa kau sudah mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dilangit konoha kala itu?"tanya mengangguk.

"Sudah tetapi tidak ada apapun dan juga aku yakin semua itu bukan bencana alam yang dibuat tuhan,semua serangan itu menggunakan cakra"jawabnya.

Naruto meninju udara kosong lalu berseru."Ok...!,tidak akan kubiarkan makhluk itu lolos dari tanganku...!"

To Be Continue

Maaf baru update sekarang,ide itu memang cepet banget ngilangnya

Ok,Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya ya...

Kalau sudah baca diusahakan review ya,kalau nggak suka fic ini mending nggak usah dibaca dari awal.

Sankyu Minna...!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	5. Chapter 5

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 5_

Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NaruSasu.

Genre:Romance & Family.

Rate:T.

Warning:M-Preg,OOC,BL,Canon,Typo(s),Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Spesial for Uchiha Sasuke birthday 2013.

Otanjoubi Omedatou Sasuke-kun...!,semoga nyawamu bisa terselamatkan,masa harus mati disaat hari ulang tahunmu sih?!,nanti aku nangis 7 hari 7 malam loh...#Nggak ada yang peduli.

Yosh,Happy reading...!

.

.

.

Keadaan desa sudah mulai stabil,rumah-rumah yang telah hancur sudah mulai diperbaiki dan ada juga yang telah selesai,pendidikan di Akademi telah diterapkan kembali,meskipun masih ada beberapa anak yang trauma keluar rumah.

"Chici sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu,nanti dihangatkan sendiri ya"ujar Sasuke pada Kazumi yang hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Chici pergi dulu,nanti siang Menma yang sedang melaksanakan misi akan pulang,selamat belajar kembali"lanjutnya lalu setelah memastikan kalau anaknya akan baik-baik saja,ia dengan cepat menghilang.

Setelah melihat Chicinya telah pergi ia dengan langkah riang memasuki ruang kelasnya,menghampiri sahabat banyak anak-anak lain yang memandangnya sengit.

"Ohayou Mashio-kun,Tetsuka-kun...!"serunya kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Ohayou Kazumi-Chan,ingat nggak ini tanggal berapa?"tanya Mashio cepat.

Kazumi mengangguk"Tanggal...23 Juli,memangnya ada apa?"tanya Kazumi tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingat,lihat ini..."Mashio mengeluarkan sebuah kado berwarna ungu dari dalam tasnya."Kaasanku sedari kemarin sibuk banget mencari kado buat Chicimu,dia kan 'masih' fansnya Chicimu dan aku disuruh memberikannya lewat kamu,kenapa tidak ingat?"jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kazumi membelalakkan matanya lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri."Astaga,kenapa aku bisa begitu aku mau menemui Tousanku dulu ya...!,makasih sudah mengingatkanku Mashio-kun...!"serunya lalu dengan cepat berlari terpontang-panting.

.

.

"Akhirnya misi ini selesai juga...!"seru Shina lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu batu besar dipinggir sungai,Asuka mengikutinya.

"Ya,akhirnya misi merepotkan ini selesai ingin cepat pulang dan tidur"ujarnya malas.

Uzumaki Menma selaku kapten misi yang mereka jalani hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Kalian berdua ini..."

Tiba-tiba Shina menjentikan jarinya lalu memandang kedua rekannya itu."Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini akan ada pembukaan film baru,film kesukaanku itu,ayo kita segera pulang"ujarnya terburu-buru.

Asuka menghela nafas lelah."Setidaknya kita beristirahat dulu Shina...film itu masih akan diputar sore nanti."

"Ya,tapi kan...Menma ayo kita pulang sekarang..ayolah..."pinta gadis berambut pirang itu memelas,Menma hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pasrah sebenarnya sih ia seperti merasa kelupaan sesuatu,mata birunya yang memandang sekitarnya terjatuh disebuah bunga lili putih yang tumbuh liar disekitar sungai#-sok tahu banget sih nih Author-,-biarin-

Ia memandang bunga itu intensif lalu setelah 5 menit kemudian baru ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Asuka...Shina...ayo kita pulang...!"

"Kenapa terburu-buru sih?!"protes Asuka kesal.

"Yey...!,Menma berada dipihakku,ayo Asuka-kun kita pulang...!"seru Shina bergembir ria.

'Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun Chici...bodohnya aku...'batin Menma sedikit menyesal.

"TOUSAN...!"suara teriakan mengelegar diseluruh ruangan kantor hokage,Sang hokage yang sedang sibuk dengan para Jounin-Jounin langsung memandang nyalang bocah kecil yang dengan seenak udelnya mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Kazumi,kenapa kau tidak menuju Akademi saja dari pada menganggu pekerjaan Tousan,kalau ada urusan dengan Tousan kita bisa bicarakan dirumah saja"ujarnya tenang tetapi masih terselip nada kemarahan.

Kazumi yang masih terengah-engah selepas berlari dari Akademi keruangan ini memandang sang ayah serius."Ini penting sekali Tousan..penting..!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung."Penting kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Hari ini Chici berulang tahun dan kita sama sekali belum membeli hadiah buat Chici"jawab langsung berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Astaga kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hari sepenting itu sih"ujarnya lalu dengan cepat menyuruh para jounin-jounin untuk membubarkan diri."Hari ini kita akan mencari kado untuk sasuke,sambil menunggu Menma pulang dari misi,ayo kita menghias rumah kita dengan pernak-pernik ulang tahun!"serunya kekanakan tetapi Kazumi membalasnya dengan anggukan."Ayo Tousan...!"

Skip Time

Saat diperjalanan mencari kado buat sang orang tercinta,Kazumi dan Naruto bertemu dengan Menma cs yang baru saja datang.

"Tadi aku sempat mampir di toko yang aku lewati,aku sudah membelikan Chici kado"ujar Menma.

"Aku juga mau membeli kado buat Chici,ya kan Tousan?"

"Huum,kenapa bisa-bisanya sih Tousan lupa dengan ulang tahun Sasuke...Ok Menma sebaiknya kau pulang dulu saja,kami akan melanjutkan mencari kado spesial buat orang yang spesial dihatiku"ujar Naruto sedikit menggombal dibalas sorakan 'Huuu' dari kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terkantuk-kantuk Uchiha bungsu ini berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dengan berjalan menuju kerumahnya,jam setengah sepuluh malam ia baru saja selesai dari misi,ia bisa melihat rumahnya yang sudah gelap.

'Tentu saja mereka sudah tidur'batinnya lalu dengan pelan ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang selalu ia bawa.

Srek...

Tanpa sengaja karena suasana yang gelap,Sasuke menginjak sehelai kertas berwarna yang membuatnya curiga.

'Apa Naruto habis membuat pesta sake disini?,awas saja kalau ia bangun nanti'batinnya geram lalu dengan cepat ia menghampiri kamarnya kalau tidak dengan tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan yang semula gelap menjadi terang ditambah dengan teriakan.

"Otanjoubi Omedatou Uchiha Sasuke...!"

Yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Aku ulang tahun?"tanyanya orang didepannya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Masa Chici nggak inget hari ulang tahunnya sendiri sih?,hari ini hari ulang tahun Chici yang ke 34 tahun!"jawab Kazumi lalu setelah itu ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikannya satu kotak berwarna merah.

"Yah...hari seperti itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagiku,tetapi karena kalian sudah susah payah membuatkan kejutan buat Chici,Chici akan menghargainya,ini apa Kazumi?"ujar Sasuke lalu ia memandang anak bungsunya yang menyodorkan hadiah untuknya.

"Kado buat Chici tapi bukanya nanti setelah Kazumi tidur saja"jawab Kazumi dengan riangnya.

"Chici tiup lilinnya dulu dong...!,aku sudah nggak sabar memakan kuenya nih...!"interupsi Menma,Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar ini.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu dulu.."ujar Naruto pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati dengan pelan ia meniup lilin berbentuk angka 34 itu.

"Yeyyy...!,ayo potong kue nya...!"seru Kazumi riang.

Sasuke mengambil pisau lalu memotong kue dihadapannya menjadi 10 bagian.

"Ah siapa ya yang mendapat kue pertama?"goda Menma lalu terkikik melihat Kazumi yang cemberut karena jatah potongan pertama malah diberikan kepada sang Tousan.

"Aku mau jadi yang pertama Chici..kenapa harus Tousan sih?!"tanyanya mengambil potongan lain lalu setelah menaruhnya dipiring ia langsung memberikannya pada Kazumi."Semuanya pertama bagi Chici dan Chici juga menyayangi kalian semua"jawabnya lalu ia kembali menaruh potongan lain untuk diberikan kepada anak sulungnya.

"Oh ya Chici..ini kado dariku..."Menma mengambil kado yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Ini apa?,besar sekali?"tanya Sasuke heran.

"Akhir-akhir ini Chici cepat sekali demam karena kedinginan,jadi..."Menma membantu Sasuke membuka kadonya."Aku membelikan Chici Jacket ini..."

"Wah kadonya Niisan bagus banget...Chici-Chici buka punyaku juga dong,kalau dikamar kelamaan"ujar hanya menuruti keinginan sang anak lalu membuka kado yang Kazumi berikan untuknya.

"Kalung?"

Kazumi mengangguk mantap."Kalung berkristal biru itu katanya hampir sama seperti punya Tousan dulu,sayangnya kalung itu telah hancur jadi karena Tousan membeli kalung yang hampir sama seperti punya dulu aku juga menyuruh Tousan membelikan kalung untuk Chici,gimana Chici bagus kan?"balasnya panjang lebar.

"Ya aku suka,Chici akan memakai kalung darimu dan Jacket yang Niisanmu berikan pada Chici..."ujar Sasuke,hari ini ia sangat senang sekali,anak-anaknya masih menyanyanginya.

"Sasuke..."suara serak yang memanggilnya membuat ia memalingkan wajahnya kepada Naruto yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada dirinya.

"Ap-uummm..."tanpa memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk bernafas Hokage muda itu langsung saja mengeklaim bibir pink itu didepan kedua anaknya,Menma dengan cepat menutupi kedua mata adiknya dengan tangannya.

Tidak lama kedua pasangan tidak tahu umur itu saling melepas pagutan mereka.

"K-Kau bodoh Naruto..."gumam Sasuke kesal lalu memandang kedua anaknya yang hanya diam membeku itu."Lupakan hal yang kau lihat tadi sebaiknya kita bergegas membereskan kekacuan ini.."lanjutnya tetapi sebelum ia membereskan piring-piring yang kotor,pipinya yang putih telah tergores cream dari kue ulang tahunnya.

"Kau yakin akan mengakhirinya sekarang juga Sasu-Chan..."goda Naruto lalu kembali mencoret wajah Sasuke dengan cream,tidak lama keempat orang itu saling mencoret wajah mereka hingga tengah malam tiba.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Keesokan harinya ia bisa melihat disudut ruangan rumahnya tertumpuk kado-kado dari Fans Uchiha bungsu dari seluruh dunia Shinobi ini.

"Jangan-jangan didalam salah satu kado itu ada tiket bulan madu lagi.."ujar Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih mematung melihat kadonya yang menggunung itu.

"Bulan madu aja sama Kyuubi,tidak seharusnya kau menciumku didepan mereka,kau mengajari mereka kejelekan bodoh!"balas Sasuke kesal,Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke agar menyender dibahunya.

"Maaf-maaf...habis sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya kan?,kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak menggarapmu didepan anak-anak."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran mesum seperti itu?,kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghajarmu!"

"Aku nggak mesum kok,pikiranmu saja yang mesum!"

Dan perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan Naruto yang berusaha menghindari benda-benda berwarna mencolok yang terbang bebas kearahnya.

"Kau nggak dapat jatah pagi ini dobe...!"

"Iya..iya...aku tarik kata-kataku tadi,aku memang mesum kok he..he..he..."

"Hn,cepat bereskan kado-kado atau bakar kalau perlu"ujar Sasuke cuek lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnya bak anjing kelaparan.

"Sasuke...!,yang mengacaukan ini kan kau kenapa juga aku yang harus membereskan...?!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik memandang Naruto dengan tatapan super menyebalkan miliknya."Kalau kau...dan juga kedua anakmu tidak ingin merasakan makan sarapan pagi dirumah ini,aku akan membereskan kekacuan ini lalu tidur"ujarnya santai,Naruto menatapnya gregetan.

"Kau menyebalkan..super duper menyebalkan teme...!"

"Dan kau menikahi orang menyebalkan ini...dasar dobe!"

"Argh...!,tauk ah gelap...!"Ha..ha...ha...si dobe satu ini tidak akan bisa menang melawan umpatan sang teme...#Prok...prok...prokkk...

.

.

"_Dimana ini...kenapa gelap sekali...?"_

"_**Kau berada ditempat dimana kau berusaha mengendalikanku dulu,Gaki..."**_

"_K-Kau...Kyuubi dalam tubuhku kan?,ada apa?"_

"_**Jangan sok mengusaiku kau gaki...aku beri satu rahasia agar sepenuhnya kau bisa menguasaiku..."**_

"_Rahasia untuk menguasaimu sepenuhnya?"_

"_**Ha...ha...ha...benar,apa kau tahu apa itu Mangekyou Sharinggan?"**_

"_Kalau Sharinggan saja aku tahu,aku sudah apa itu Mangekyou?"_

"_**Khe...khe..khe...jadi kedua orang tuamu belum memberi tahumu soal ini,bocah yang malang..."**_

"_Hey mereka juga kedua orang tuamu,kau terlahir dari darah mereka juga kan?,cepat beri tahu aku apa itu Mangekyou Sharinggan?!"_

"_**Aku tidak pernah mengganggap mereka kedua orang tuaku,aku tidak terlahir dari manusia dan soal Mangekyou Sharinggan...itu adalah tahapan Revolusi Doujutsu Sharinggan,dimana kau bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus tingkat dewa sesuka hatimu tetapi sebagai gantinya kau akan kehilangan penglihatanmu."**_

"_Lalu kenapa mata itu bisa tercipta dan orang bodoh mana yang mau kehilangan penglihatannya karena terobsesi kekuatan dewa itu?"_

"_**Tanyakan semuanya kepada Uchiha Sasuke,ia pemilik mata itu bahkan ia memiliki mata Mangekyou Sharinggan Abadi...ia tidak akan pernah buta walaupun menggunakan jurus dewa itu berkali-kali..."**_

"_Chici...?"_

"_**Benar...tanyakan padanya bagaimana cara membangkitkan kekuatan mata Mangekyou Sharinggan dan kuasai aku sepenuhnya...**_

Menma membuka matanya pelan lalu setelah mengerjap-erjapkan berkali-kali ia mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya dari kasur.

"Mangekyou Sharinggan...aku harus mendapatkannya..."

"Niisan,kau sudah bangun?"tanya Kazumi yang baru saja memasuki kamar Menma,sang kakak hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo cepat cuci mukamu,Chici telah membuatkan makanan spesial buat kita loh..."

"Kau duluan saja.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

'Chici ataupun Tousan memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Klan Uchiha,kenapa Chici harus menutupi itu semua?'batinnya bertanya-tanya,setelah sarapan ia akan langsung bertanya pada Sasuke soal ini.

=:*:*:*:*:=

"Aku berangkat dulu ya...!"seru Kazumi lalu setelah mendapat bekal makannya ia langsung tancap gas menuju Akademi.

"Menma nanti temui Tousan di kantor,kau belum membuat laporan tentang misimu kemarin,aku juga berangkat Jaa Naa...!"ujar Naruto lalu ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kantornya.

"Hn"balas mereka berdua kompak,setelah memastikan Tousannya telah berangkat ia hampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku-buku tebal dari perpus Konoha.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"Menma tidak keget lagi kenapa Chicinya itu bisa mengerti maksud dirinya mendekatinya ini.

"Hah...langsung saja..."Menma menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan."Chici pasti tahu bagaimana mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharinggan kan?" berambut hitam itu sekilas melihat wajah Sasuke yang selalu tenang menjadi tegang.

"Dari mana kau tahu kata-kata itu?"tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Kyuubi dalam tubuhku yang memberi tahuku,jadi Chici pasti tahu kan cara membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinggan karena Chici memiliki yang bahkan lebih dari itu.."jawab Menma dengan lancarnya,Sasuke menutup bukunya lalu memandang mata anaknya tajam.

"Apapun yang dia bilang tentang Mangekyou Sharinggan jangan kau pedulikan,kau tidak perlu mendapatkan mata milikmu sudah hebat,kenapa kau membahayakan tubuhmu untuk itu"ujarnya.

Menma balasa memandang Sasuke tajam."Lalu..kenapa Chici juga membahayakan tubuh Chici untuk mendapatkan mata itu?!,Oh aku tahu kenapa Chici tidak mau memberi tahuku cara membangkitkannya..."

"Karena Chici tidak mau tersaingi denganku kan?,Chici ingin menjadi uchiha yang paling hebat dimuka bumi ini kan?!,benarkah kataku...!"

PLAK...!

Tanpa segan Sasuke menampar anaknya itu hingga membuat sudut bibir Menma berdarah,hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Chici,kalau kau ingin hidup bahagia cukup hilangkan kata Mangekyou Sharinggan didalam pikiranmu lalu buang semua obsesimu untuk mendapatkannya!"bentak sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

Menma yang masih terpaku karena ini pertama kali Chicinya menamparnya dengan sangat keras,ia sadar ia sudah keterlaluan tetapi hatinya yang sudah diliputi marah balas membentak Sasuke."kau tidak ingin aku dapat menguasai Kyuubi sepenuhnya hah...?!,Kau egois Chici...!,kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku...!"Dan dengan emosi yang membara,Menma pergi meninggakan Sasuke yang memandangnya tak percaya.

Kemarahan Menma kali ini berbeda dari yang dulu dan ia mempunyai firasat kalau hal ini akan memicu keburukan.

"Kyuubi kedua yang bodoh...!"gumamnya lalu ia kembali duduk karena ia tadi secara reflek berdiri saat anaknya itu membentaknya.

'Jangan sampai para tetua desa tahu kalau Menma mengetahui tentang MS...aku mohon tuhan...jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan anakku...'

.

.

"Benar kata Tousan kalau Chici itu memang brengsek...!,apa susahnya sih mengatakannya padaku...aku ini anaknya atau bukan sih!"Menma terus menerus mengumpat karena persoalan tadi,ia yang berniat menghadap ayahnya malan dihadang oleh sosok misterius didepannya.

"Kalau kau mau mendapat mata Mangekyou Sharinggan...ikutlah denganku...aku jamin kau tidak hanya mendapat mata itu tetapi juga kekuatan melebih kekuatan kedua orang tuamu...bagaimana?"

Menma yang pikirannya telah terpengaruhi oleh Mata Mangekyou Sharinggan dan juga kekuatan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya tersedot entah kemana.

Menma menghilang dibawa oleh Makhluk Langit yang berhasil memperdayanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf lebih sedikit dari Chapter kemarin...Ide tiba-tiba abis sampai disitu saja.

Kalaupun masih ada kata-kata yang hilang,saya mohon maaf juga tidak tahu penyebab hilangnya kata ada kalimat yang belum dimengerti,tanyakan saja lewat kotak review kalau sempat saya akan membalasnya lewat PM bagi yang login dan untuk yang tidak login saya akan membalasnya di Chapter depan.

Happy Birthday to you Sasuke-kun...!

Thank You for RnR...!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	6. Chapter 6

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 6_

Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NaruSasu.

Genre:Romance & Family.

Rate:T.

Warning:M-Preg,OOC,OC,BL,Canon,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sejak pagi hari tadi,anak sulung keluarga Uzumaki-Uchiha belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya didalam rumah yang terbilang besar ini.

"Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan Menma untuk makan malam,tahan sebentar kenapa sih!"

Naruto dan Kazumi hanya menghela nafas lalu kembali memandang kosong makanan enak didepan mereka.

"Tadi pagi ia tidak mendatangi ruanganku,semua orang tidak melihatnya siang hari ini,ada masalah?"tanya Naruto akhirnya,Sasuke memandangnya datar namun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalnya.

"Kau berbohong,nanti kita akan bicara"Sasuke hanya diam lalu melihat anak bungsunya yang telah memandangnya memelas.

"Kalian berdua makanlah dahulu,nanti aku akan menemani Menma makan malam"ujarnya,Kazumi bersorak lalu mengambil lauk yang sedari tadi ia idam-idamkan,Naruto hanya terdiam ikut menunggu.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan Menma belum juga pulang,Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dikursi depan rumah menunggu kepulangan sang anak.

"Jadi dia sudah menanyakan hal itu dan ia tahu tentang mata itu dari Kyuubi miliknya?"tanya Naruto lagi dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

Sasuke memandang nanar tangan kananya lalu mengepalkan jari-jarinya erat."Dengan tangan ini...aku menampar anakku sendiri,apa tuhan menghukumku Naruto...Menma harus menamparku kembali saat ia pulang nanti.."gumamnya lirih.

"Ada dimana orang tua akan menampar pipi anaknya sendiri disaat sang anak sudah bertingkah keterlaluan,kita terlalu memanjakan Menma seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade dirumah saja,aku akan mencari Menma"balas Naruto lalu berjalan pelan keluar halaman rumahnya."Hn"

"Dia sama sekali tidak kemari Hokage-sama"jawab Sai saat Naruto menghampiri rumahnya mencari keberadaan anaknya."Apa Menma hilang?" ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Dari tadi pagi ia sudah tidak ada dan aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi cakranya,kalau kau bertemu dengannya suruh dia cepat pulang..."jawab Naruto singkat lalu ia kembali menghampiri rumah teman dekat Menma.

"Menma ya...aku tadi pagi sih ketemu mencoba menyapanya tetapi ia berlalu sambil marah-marah tidak jelas"ujar Asuka.

"Kau menemuinya dimana?"tanya Naruto.

"Gang yang tidak jauh dari kantor Hokage,mungkin sebelumnya Menma ingin menemui anda"jawab Asuka,Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu dengan cepat ia hampiri gang yang Asuka maksud tadi,memang benar masih ada sedikit sisa cakra Menma yang Naruto rasakan,yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang...

Dimana Menma sekarang?

Oh ya kalau tidak salah saat pagi hari tadi ia sedikit merasakan gempa kecil didekat -siswi akademi juga langsung ia perintahkan untuk keluar gedung mencegah terjadi korban pada gempa susulan nanti.

"_Kyuubi...apa kau percaya kalau aku bilang Menma diambil oleh makhluk langit yang pernah menyerang desa?"_

"_**Presepsimu memang benar Naruto,Menma berhasil dikelabuhi oleh makhluk langit untuk ikut dengannya dengan iming-iming kekuatan mata Mangekyou Sharinggan"**_

"_Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"_

"_**Aku sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Kyuubi dalam diri Menma bodoh,Negeri langit yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang akan menjadi sangat sulit..."**_

"Kuso..!"gumamnya kesal lalu dengan cepat ia hampiri apartement senseinya itu,ia ketuk pintunya keras.

"Panggil orang-orang penting dan suruh mereka kumpul diruang rapat,aku mohon sensei..ini keadaan darurat!"perintah Naruto tegas.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Kakashi lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk sedikit tenang.

"Anakku...Menma...dia berhasil dibawa oleh Makhluk Langit yang menyerang desa bulan lalu,kalau kita tidak membicarakannya malam ini masalah akan bertambah,perintahkan seluruh ANBU untuk datang kerapat"jawab Naruto mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke juga?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk yakin."Dia seorang kapten ANBU dan juga orang tua Menma sama sepertiku,dia harus tahu tentang hal ini,akan menunggu diruang rapat"jawabnya lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang ditelan angin.

.

.

Para orang penting telah berkumpul,ANBU-ANBU juga turut hadir dipertemuan dadakan ini,Hokage ketujuh dengan cepat menjelaskan apa maksud dari pertemuan ini.

Salah satu Anbu yang memimpin pasukan barisannya berusaha untuk menahan getaran ditubuhnya saat mendengar apa yang sedang para petinggi-petinggi desa bicarakan.

"Kalau ini semua bisa menyelamatkan desa kenapa tidak kita biarkan saja,lagi pula anakmu sendiri yang menghendaki ikut menuju istana langit itu"ujar salah satu tetua desa kepada Naruto yang mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Apa kalian percaya begitu saja kepada makhluk langit itu?,belum tentu desa menjadi aman karenanya"balas Naruto sengit."Kalian tidak ingat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu,kalian mempercayai kalau anakku Menma yang dulu masih bayi dibawa oleh mereka tetapi apa hasilnya?,Konoha tetap hancur karenanya,bagaimana dengan sekarang?,makhluk yang bahkan lebih kejam dari yang dulu"semua terdiam,membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Anakmu telah mengetahui rahasia mata Mengekyou Sharinggan,sesuain perjanjian,kalau Menma berhasil ditemukan,aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya!,aku pergi"kedua tetua konoha itu secara serentak pergi dari ruang rapat itu,mereka tahu kalau sang Hokage menyindiri mereka dengan sengaja.

Naruto memandang datar tetua bau tanah itu lalu kembali melanjutkan rapat,ia melirik sang ketua ANBU,ia tidak bisa melihat langsung raut wajahnya karena tertutup oleh topeng bermotif elang diwajahnya,tetapi ia tahu kalau ia-ketua anbu- sedang menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari kedua matanya dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Baiklah aku akan menyudahi dahulu rapat ini,aku tugaskan para anbu dan ninja jounin untuk menjaga wilayah konoha secara bergantian"ujarnya tegas lalu dengan cepat pula orang yang diperintahkan Naruto pergi keluar ruangan."Pengecualian untuk dirimu"lanjutnya kepada sang ketua ANBU yang mendadak terdiam tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Temui aku ditaman"ujar Naruto lalu berjalan melewati ketua anbu yang masih terdiam.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Taman bermain,tempat yang biasa Naruto kunjungi saat kecil dulu,ia memandang sekelilingnya yang hanya diterangi oleh satu cahaya lampu yang redup.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja,Kazumi sendirian dirumah"ujar seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan."Kau harus tenangkan dirimu disini"ujarnya lalu menyuruh orang itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Dia anak yang sangat aku sayangi lebih dari diriku sendiri,aku tidak akan pernah lupa masa-masa dimana Kyuubi memberi keturunan untuk kita walaupun aku harus menghadapi fase yang seharusnya wanita alami,aku sempat membenci bayi itu tetapi lama-kelamaan perasaan itu hilang..."orang itu dengan pandangan kosong mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Naruto.

Orang yang masih menggunakan topeng ANBU nya itu menoleh ke Naruto."Maaf karena kau bertemu denganku,kau harus menghadapi masalah seperti sekarang,kalau dari awal kita tidak bertemu lalu kau akan menikahi seorang perempuan yang selalu menyambut kepulanganmu bersama anak-anakmu,bahagia tanpa harus menanggung dosa,tanpa perlu pusing memikirkan ini orang sepertiku memang tidak pantas ada di dunia ini"lanjutnya seraya mengucurkan air mata dari balik topengnya."Maaf...sudah mengacaukan hidupmu Naru-to..."

"Sudah cukup Sasuke!"Naruto dengan lembut melepaskan topeng yang sedari tadi bertengger diwajah putih itu lalu memeluk sosok yang langsung mencengkram jubah hokagenya erat."Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu,aku menyayangimu ah tidak aku sangat mencintaimu,ini adalah dosa terindah yang pernah aku miliki,Menma adalah anak kita berdua...aku tidak pernah merasa repot untuk anakku sendiri,aku rela berpusing-pusing setiap hari untuk anakku sendiri"ujarnya parau,ia ikut meneteskan air mata,mereka berdua sama-sama menangis,saling berpelukan,saling menenangkan diri mereka sendiri,saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam yang suram ini seakan-akan menggambarkan keadaan yang mereka alami sekarang ini.

Naruto melepas pelukan mereka sejenak,memandang mata raven yang balas memandangnya sayu,dengan pelan ia dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir pink didepannya lalu menciumnya lembut namun menuntut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya terlena akan ciuman maut yang Naruto berikan padanya,ia membalas ciuman itu,mencengkram rambut pirang milik suaminya lalu mendorongnya agar lebih mendekat kepada dirinya.

Ia mendesis pelan saat Naruto menggigit pelan lehernya meninggalkan kiss mark berwarna kemerahan.

"Ugh.."Naruto melepas seragam ANBU yang Sasuke kenakan lalu mencumbu bagian titik kemerahan itu."Naruu..ja-ngan disini..."

"Ini sudah tengah malam,aku jamin tidak akan ada orang yang kemari dan kalau kita melakukannya dirumah kita bisa membangunkan Kazumi,Sasu-Chan..."balasnya lalu kembali menggerayangi tubuh putih itu.

Hanya desahan dan erangan yang Sasuke keluarkan atas kekalahannya dalam permainan Naruto yang begitu memabukkan itu,tubuhnya yang telah telanjang dipangku oleh tubuh Naruto yang hanya telanjang dada dan karena ini ratingnya T jadi Author nggak akan ngebahas hubungan intim mereka yang baru selesai sekitar jam 2 an #Hah?.

Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah karena malah meniduri sang istri (Baca:Suami kalau nggak mau dibantai Sasuke) disaat yang seperti ini tetapi melihat Sasuke yang tadi justru semakin liar permainannya membuatnya tersenyum lalu memeluk erat tubuh telanjang didepannya yang telah tertidur,ia pakaikan pakaian Sasuke pada tubuhnya lalu ia memutuskan pulang dengan menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya.

Sesungguhnya Naruto tidak pernah merasa menyesal bertemu dengan Sasuke,dirinya dan juga Sakura tidak akan lulus dalam tes yang sensei mereka berikan tanpa Sasuke,ia tidak lebih menjadi ninja biasa yang hanya duduk diam merenungkan nasip,latihan yang ia lakukan semenjak bertemu Sasuke adalah untuk melampaui sang Uchiha bungsu ini,Sasuke tanpa sengaja telah membuatnya sekuat dari itu,walaupun Sasuke tidak tuhan takdirkan untuknya ia masih akan tetap mencintai pemuda digendongannya ini.

"Aishiteru...Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini dijalani keluarga Uzumaki-Uchiha seperti biasanya,Sasuke yang selalu bangun pagi-pagi untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangganya,Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas begitu pula dengan Kazumi.

"Chici...aku bantu ya!"Sasuke seperti mendengar suara anak sulungnya didekatnya,ia tolehkan keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosoknya,memang biasanya Menma juga ikut-ikutan bangun pagi untuk membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu ini tidak mau dianggap lemah dengan hanya terus menangis dan menangis,tidak ada harapan untuk menemukan anaknya,kalaupun ketemu anaknya langsung dibunuh.

Itulah alasannya kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke mati-matian merahasiakan tentang mata Mangekyou Sharinggan dan sejarah kelam Klan Uchiha,Menma akan langsung dibunuh kalau ia sampai tahu tentang mata itu.

Ia mencengkram gagang sapu digenggamannya erat,tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi kepada nyawa anaknya yang sedang diujung tanduk,kalau pun ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya sebagai ganti nyawa anaknya pun akan ia lakukan.

"Chici..."suara anak bungsunya menyadarkan dirinya,ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Kazumi.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun sepagi ini...mimpi buruk?"tanyanya.

Kazumi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan terkantuk-kantuk ia menghampiri Sasuke."Niisan kemana?,tadi aku tidak melihatnya dikamar,apa ada misi mendadak?"tanya gadis kecil itu membuat Sasuke bungkam seketika.

Apa ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kazumi kalau Niisan kesayangannya itu tidak menjalankan misi tetapi karena Kazumi masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu,ia memutuskan untuk berbohong dan akan memberi tahu yang sebenarnya nanti.

"Iya,Chici juga tidak tahu kapan Niisanmu akanpulang,masih jam setengah lima,pergilah tidur"jawabnya lalu mengantar Kazumi menuju kekamarnya namun gadis pirang itu menolak.

"Aku mau membantu Chici saja,biasanya kan Niisan yang membantu,Niisan sedang ada misi mendadak biar aku yang menggantikannya"ujarnya semangat.

"Tidak usah,kau tidur saja,aku tahu kau masih malah tidur di kelas lagi."

"Ayolah Chici...aku sangat ingin sekali membantumu,aku kan wanita"

"Kau masih kecil,nanti saja aku akan mengajarimu mengurusi rumah."

"Chici..."rengek Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidur,ini masih sangat pagi,Chici akan marah padamu kalau sampai kau tertidur didalam kelas karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan Chici..."ujarnya tegas.

Kazumi mengerucutkan bibirnya."Huh..iya..iya...aku tidur lihat nih tidur..!"ujarnya sebal lalu menyelimuti seluruh badannya dengan selimut oranye miliknya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

=..=..=..=

"Selamat datang di istana kami...Uzumaki Menma..."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup,ia bisa melihat sekeliling ruangannya hanya berwarna biru dan juga pitih -orang yang berlalu lalang juga menggunakan baju berwarna sama.

"Kau siapa?"tanyanya datar.

Orang dihadapan Menma hanya tersenyum."Kau panggil saja aku Rei...aku akan membuatmu menjadi kuat melebihi kedua orang tuamu..."ujarnya lalu menyeringai kejam.

Menma memandangnya sengit."Jadi..kapan aku bisa berlatih?"tanyanya.

"Istirahatlah dulu,pengawalku akan mengantarkanmu kekamarmu,besok pagi temui aku disini"ujar Rei lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang dari hadapan Menma.

"Cih...kenapa juga harus besok sih?!"rutuk Menma sebal lalu mengikuti pengawal Rei yang menujukan jalan menuju kamarnya,ia pegang pipinya yang membiru akibat tamparan keras dari Chicinya,ia baru pertama kali ini mendapat tamparan telak dari sang Uchiha bungsu dan sungguh rasanya sakit sekali.

Ia bertekad untuk bertarung melawan kedua orang tuanya,hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan selama ini.

'Rencana pertamaku,berhasil...'gumam sang pemimpin langit itu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

"_Chici...!,akhirnya aku menjadi seorang Chunin juga...!"_

"_Kau memang anak yang hebat,Kazu...-chan."_

"_Aku sudah besar Chici,panggil aku Kazumi aja,aku nggak mau terlihat terlalu imut,karena aku kan cantik he...he...he..."_

_._

"_Kau tidak berencana untuk mencari anak sulungmu,Naruto?"_

"_Sasuke melarangku mencarinya"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu..."_

_._

"_Kenapa juga aku harus mencari Niisan?,dia pergi begitu saja dan membuat kedua orang tuaku terluka karenanya,aku membencinya!"_

Sorry updatenya lama...!,ide mentok sampai segitu doang jadi maklum lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan mungkin nanti aku nggak bisa ngepost Chap selanjutnya secara kilat karena mau lebaran..wk...wk...wk...

Review ya Minna...!

Arigatou sudah membaca fic abal ini

Akasaka Kirachiha


	7. Chapter 7

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 7_

Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NaruSasu.

Genre:Romance & Family.

Rate:T.

Warning:M-Preg,OOC,OC,BL,Canon,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Berhasil..berhasil..berhasil..."gadis berambut pirang selalu merapalkan kalimat itu disepanjang perjalanan,semua orang yang didekatnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan remaja berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Kau tidak capek melakukan hal itu Kazumi?,aku yang melihatmu saja capek"gumam perempuan berambut coklat disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau harus melihatku?,pandangi saja Tetsuka kesayanganmu itu.."sindir Kazumi lalu dibalas dengan pukulan keras dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan Kazumi...jangan keras-keras dong kalau ngomong"balas Kaisa pelan,Kazumi dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Uppss...maaf..."

Kaisa memandang Kazumi nyalang lalu kembali memperhatikan jalan,ya mereka berdua dan juga kesepuluh orang lainnya baru saja kembali dari desa Suna,tempat dilaksanakannya ujian ninja genin Konoha yang mengikuti ujian itu seratus persen telah menjadi seorang Chunin.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga...!"seru Mashio sesaat setelah ia melihat gerbang besar konoha didepannya.

"Aku tidak sabar memberi tahu berita ini kepada kedua orang tuaku!"

"Ok karena aku telah menjadi Chunin,aku akan selalu rajin berlatih!"

"Aku pergi sama Team ku ya Kazumi,Jaa Naa...!"seru Kaisa lalu berlari kecil mengikuti kedua anggota team bersama senseinya itu.

"Ya..!"balas Kazumi lalu melihat kedua anggota teamnya yang semuanya laki-laki itu lalu memandang senseinya."Kita langsung pulang kan sensei?"tanyanya.

Guru cantik bernama Koharu itu mengangguk."Kalian bertiga pulang saja dulu,aku dan guru-guru lainnya yang akan melapor pada Hokage"ujarnya.

"Ok aku pulang dulu ya,ayo Mashio"ajak Tetsuka,mereka selalu pulang bersama karena kebetulan jalur rumah mereka searah.

"Yah..aku pulang sendirian dong..."gumam Kazumi lalu melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya yang berlawanan arah dari rumah Tetsuka dan Mashio.

Wajah merengut Kazumi tergantikan dengan wajah gembira saat melihat suasana sore hari didesa tercintanya itu,2 bulan pergi dari desa membuatnya rindu.

"Tadaima...!"serunya sesaat setelah ia sampai dirumahnya."Nggak ada orang ya?,tapi kok nggak dikunci?"

"Okaeri!"seru seseorang dari ruang dengan cepat menghampiri orang itu."Sudah pulang ya..bagaimana?"

Kazumi memeluk seseorang yang sedari tadi masih sibuk berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan diatas meja"Chici...!,akhirnya aku menjadi seorang Chunin juga...!"serunya.

"Kau memang anak yang hebat,Kazu...-chan."balas Sasuke lalu balas memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

Remaja pirang itu merengut"Aku sudah besar Chici,panggil aku Kazumi aja,aku nggak mau terlihat terlalu imut,karena aku kan cantik he...he...he..."ujarnya lalu tersenyum atau bisa dibilang nyengir.

"Kau memang sudah besar...lihat,bahkan tinggimu sudah ..kau memang sudah besar dan Chici semakin bertambah tua.."ujar Sasuke lalu ia membawa gulungan-gulungan itu kekamarnya."Sana cepat mandi,aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu!"perintahnya.

"OK!"seru Kazumi lalu ia pun berlari kekamarnya untuk menaruh barang bawakannya itu.

'Kazumi sudah menjadi remaja yang cantik...bagaimana denganmu..Menma..?'

Sasuke duduk terdiam dipinggiran kasurnya,umurnya yang sudah berkepala empat itu membuatnya menjadi gampang lelah,lelah secara fisik maupun 6 tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat sosok yang mungkin sudah dewasa itu,sosok anak yang sangat ia sayangi.

Menma sama sepertinya,Menma pergi menghilang untuk mencari kekuatan mata Mangekyou Sharinggan,ia yakin saat Menma kembali nanti tujuannya adalah untuk membunuh orang yang tidak berguna seperti dirinya.

"Jadi orang tua ternyata tidak menyenangkan ya.."celetuk seseorang,Sasuke memandang orang itu malas lalu bangkit untuk pergi ke dapur.

"Oi...dimana kecupan selamat datang untukku?"protesnya saat melihat Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Aku sibuk,minta saja sana sama Kyuubi"balas Sasuke lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menggerutu sebal."Beuh..nggak ada rasanya..ayolah Sa-su-ke...dikit saja..."pintanya dan Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya."Oh...lihat saja nanti malam...aku akan menghukummu sesadis-sadisnya Sasu-Chan..."ancamnya kejam.

"Oh ya,sudah lama aku tidak mengasah Kusanagiku,memberi makan ularku dengan beberapa katak liar disekitar rumahku,dan karena kau 'suami' yang baik hati,tidak sombong dan gemar mau kan kujadikan korban kusanagai dan menyumbangkan 'beberapa' katak-katak raksasamu untuk menjadi makan ularku"ancamnya lebih kejam.

"Ha...ha...ha...aku cuma bercanda kok...ha..ha..ha..."

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto,Sasuke kembali melakukan kegiatannya setiap hari yaitu seorang perempuan tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Kazumi sudah berusia 15 tahun dan kita berdua sudah memasuki umur 40,kenapa aku cepat sekali tua sih?!,benar-benar aku akan meminta pensiun kepada petinggi Negara HI"gumam Naruto sedikit keras,Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau usia 40 tahun?,Hokage ketiga saja menjabat menjadi Hokage hingga akhir hayatnya."

"Tapi kan sebelumnya Tousanku yang menggantikannya..."

"Cuma sebentar,lalu ia menjabat kembali menjadi Hokage."

"Aku pingin pensiun Sasuke...aku sudah tua..."rajuk Naruto tak tahu umur."Memangnya kamu tidak capek menjadi ketua ANBU terus?"tanyanya.

"Yang mengangkatku menjadi ketua ANBU memangnya siapa?,aku menikmati jabatanku kok,capek tapi harus benar-benar meragukan kenapa orang sepertimu bisa menjadi Hokage"jawab Sasuke ketus,memangnya siapa dulu yang menggembor-nggemborkan kalau dirinya akan menjadi Hokage,usia baru 40 saja sudah KO,orang yang sangat aneh baginya.

"Aku memang bodoh..kenapa segini saja aku sudah menyerah,terima kasih Sasuke kau telah tetapi kalau sudah waktunya aku pensiun..aku terima dengan lapang dada kok!"seru Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya ,sebelum sang Uchiha bungsu ini protes,Naruto segera melesat menuju kamar mandi pribadi setelah ia ingat sesuatu ia kembali lagi.

"Oh ya aku lupa..nanti malam para ninja angkatan kita akan makan bersama di kedai BBQ, lauknya jangan banyak-banyak ya...!"serunya lalu kembali ngacir kekamar mandinya.

'Kenapa baru bilang sekarang DOBE...!'Sasuke melihat hasil masakannya yang terbilang cukup banyak untuk mereka bertiga makan."Akan aku apakan makanan sisanya nanti...kalau dibuat besok sudah nggak enak lagi,dasar baka dobe no usuratonkachi!"umpatnya kesal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Bilang pada mereka kalau hari ini aku ingin cepat tidur,aku tidak bisa datang"ujar Sasuke datar lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk milik mereka berdua.

"Yah...nggak seru kalau nggak ada dirimu Sasuke...ayolah ikut sebentar saja..."paksa Naruto,Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pria berusia 40 tahun ini sangat capek Hokage-sama...lagi pula kau juga bisa jalan bareng sama Hinata,dia masih single loh"ujar Sasuke pelan lalu perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Oh kalau itu maumu,oke malam ini aku akan kencan dengan Hinata-Chan sebagai balasan karena dulu kau juga sering kencan dengan Sakura-Chan...aku pergi"ujar Naruto kesal ya nggak kesal-kesal amat sih lalu pergi menuju kedai BBQ.

'Naruto dengan Hinata ya...aku benci mengakuinya,mereka berdua sangat yakin Hinata masih memendam rasa pada Naruto dan ia sedari dulu tidak ingin menikah karena ia akan merebut Naruto dari-Akh apa yang aku pikirkan sih...'batin Sasuke meracau.

'Ya kalau dipikir-pikirkan lagi sih,aku lah orang yang sudah merusak harapan Hinata akan Naruto...apa yang harus aku lakukan...'

Dilain tempat semua ninja-ninja yang sebaya dengan Naruto tengah berkumpul.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini ya..."ujar Ino sambil memakan Yakinikunya."Sayang si jidat lebar nggak bisa datang kesini.."keluhnya.

"Benar juga...eh Hinata,aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan...kita sudah semakin tua,aku sudah mempunyai 2 anak tetapi kau belum menikah-menikah juga...apa tidak ada laki-laki lain yang menarik perhatianmu?"tanya Tenten kepo,Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang tetapi ayahku tidak menyutujuinya...tidak ada laki-laki lain yang mau denganku karena hal itu.."balasnya lirih.

"Tenten-san...seharusnya kau tidak usah mengatakan hal itu...kasihan Hinata kan..."protes Ino lalu mengelus-elus punggung Hinata.

"Maaf-maaf...seharusnya Neji tahu akan hal itu...dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku..."sesal Tenten,"Maafkan aku Hinata..."

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok..."balas Hinata lalu memaksakan senyumnya.

"Konbanwa Minna...!,maaf ya terlambat...!"seru seseorang membuat ketiga wanita itu melihat siapa gerangan yang berteriak sekeras itu.

'Na-Naruto-kun...'batin Hinata lalu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Aku sudah tahu kok..sini cepat bergabung..!"balas Kiba lalu menggeser sedikit tempatnya untuk ditempati Naruto."Loh mana Sasuke?"tanyanya.

Naruto merengut."Dia lebih memilih tidur dari pada ikut denganku kemari..yah akhir-akhir ini aku memang banyak memberinya tugas sebagai kapten ANBU,harap maklumi ya.."ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Untung saja aku menolak menjadi kapten ANBU...aku yakin itu memang benar-benar mereptokan.."ujar si tukang pemalas tapi jenius itu.

"Aku juga tidak yakin saat memilihmu sebagai ketua ANBU dulu.."balas Naruto ketus."Baiklah aku akan makan...!"

"Kelakuanmu sama sekali tidak berubah Naruto-kun...semangatmu tetap membara...!"seru Lee menggebu-gebu.

"Iya dong..aku tidak akan membiarkan semangat masa mudaku luntur karena masa tuaku ha..ha..ha..."balas Naruto girang.

"Saat anak pertamaku lahir nanti..aku akan memberinya anjing istimewa khusus,istirnya Akamaru lagi melahirkan bayi keenam loh..."ujar Kiba.

"Serangga-serangga betina ku juga mulai mengeluarkan telurnya..mungkin sebentar lagi akan menetas..."kalian pasti tahu kan siapa yang ngomong.

"Kalian tahu...anak perempuanku menyukai anak sulungnya Shikamaru loh...dia memaksaku menjodohkan dirinya dengan Asuka...hadeh..."ujar Chouji dibalas dengusan Shikamaru.

"Anak itu menyukai Shina...dia berniat menyatakan cintanya entah kapan...aku tidak mau memaksa kehendak anakku..."ujarnya.

"Hah...aku tidak tega melihatnya pundung seharian..."balas Chouji pundung.

"Tetapi masalahnya Shina menyukai Menma...dia lebih suka curhat padaku dari pada ibunya,kisah cinta segitiga..sama seperti Team 7 dulu kan,Naruto?"ujar Sai,Naruto hanya mengagguk.

"Pada akhirnya aku lebih menyukai Sasuke dari pada Sakura..takdir benar-benar mempermainkanku..."ujarnya lirih.

"Apa pada akhirnya si Asuka menyukai anak sulungmu juga Naruto...sama seperti dirimu dengan Sasuke..."ucapan Kiba membuat Naruto tanpa sungkan-sungkan menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku lebih berharap kalau pendamping hidupnya perempuan saja...ya kalau dia menyukai lelaki aku juga menyetujuinya kok...tetapi entah apa aku bisa memutuskan hal itu..anaknya saja tidak ada disini..ha...ha..ha..."Naruto memaksakan tertawa,tertawa yang dipaksakan,semua orang tahu kalau itu hanya sandiwara.

Kiba akhirnya angkat bicara."Kau tidak berencana untuk mencari anak sulungmu,Naruto?"tanyanya hati-hati.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan."Sasuke melarangku mencarinya."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu kembali memakan makanannya."Kau tidak perlu tahu...ini rahasia antara aku dan Sasuke..."ujarnya.

Dan mendadak suasana menjadi sangat tegang.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Minna...!,ayo cepetan Nejiii.."

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru sih?,Hinata-sama tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri?"tanya Neji,Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku yang akan mengatar Hinata pulang,aku ada urusan dengan ayahnya"sahut Naruto,pipi Hinata tiba-tiba saja memerah.

Neji menghela nafas lega."Baiklah kalau begitu,aku pulang dulu ya...Naruto-sama..Hinata-sama..."

"He..he...he...nggak usah seformal itu...ayo Hinata-Chan.."balas Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata.

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hinata melihat tangannya digandeng oleh tangan kekar milik sang Hokage.

"Aku ini orangnya sangat menghormati kaum wanita...jangan malu-malu...kita kan sahabat"jawab Naruto santai lalu kembali menikmati perjalanannya.

'Sahabat ya...'

Skip Time

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda kemari Hokage-sama...nanti akan saya pertimbangkan perkataan anda tadi.."ujar Hiashi lalu menunduk hormat pada Naruto.

"Kebetulan saja saya ingin mengantarkan Hinata pulang lalu teringat dengan masalah ini lagi pula tidak baik kan seorang gadis pulang sendirian meskipun dirinya ninja yang hebat"balas hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya Hiashi-sama.."Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak."Saya sarankan agar menerima seseorang yang akan meminang putri anda,saya kasihan melihat Hinata masih saja sendiri sedangkan teman-temannya sudah pada mempunyai 2 orang anak,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..Konbanwa.."lanjutnya lalu dengan perlahan ia pergi keluar dari pemukiman Hyuga itu.

'Kenapa tidak anda saja yang meminang putri saya?'Hiashi ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu tetapi menurutnya itu adalah sebuah tindakan yang sama sekali tidak sopan.

=.=.=.=

"Tousan habis dari mana?"tanya Kazumi saat melihat Tousannya yang baru masuk rumah.

"Oh habis ketemuan sama teman-teman Tousan,kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku belum ngantuk,kenapa Chici tidak ikut?"

"Dia terlalu kacapekkan,mungkin aku akan memberinya cuti untuk beristirahat"jawab Naruto lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping anaknya.

"Tousan...Tousan..aku kan sudah menjadi seorang Chuunin,kapan aku bisa melaksanakan misi peringkat B atau A?"tanya Kazumi mendesak.

"Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sama sekali sih?"

"Ya masa aku dikasih misi peringkat C atau D melulu kan bosen...!"jawab Kazumi merajuk Naruto hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Kau sama sepertiku Kazumi..dulu Tousan juga kesal mendapat misi yang enteng-entang terus padahal saat itu kemampuan Tousan belum ada 10 persen,ya karena kau juga sekarang menjadi seorang Chunin,Tousan akan memberimu misi besok lusa"ujar Naruto lalu bangkit menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa nggak besok aja sih!?"protes Kazumi.

"Kau dan anggota team mu itu harus istirahat dulu...sudah tidur sana,ini sudah larut malam"jawab Naruto santai lalu kembali melanjutkan tujuannya,menuju kekamar.

"Ah Tousan nggak seru..!"rutuk Kazumi lalu ia juga kembali menonton TV-kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi-

"Kazumi...!,Tousan dengar itu...!,cepat matikan Tv mu dan pergi tidur..!"seru Naruto dari kamar membuat Kazumi dengan wajah cemberut mematikan Tv nya lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

'Huh..anak itu...'gumam Naruto lalu ia mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke yang ternyata tidak tidur,lelaki itu memandang langit dengan pandangan...rindu.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur teme...harusnya kau mau saat aku mengajakmu ke kedai Yakiniku...seru loh.."ujar Naruto lalu ia mulai mendekati Sasuke yang hanya mendengus bosan.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk berkencan dengan Hinata,bagaimana?,pastinya seru"ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Aku cuma mengantarnya pulang lagi pula aku juga punya urusan dengan ayahnya Hinata,itu saja kamu yang benar-benar kencan dengan Sakura-Chan sampai-sampai menelantarkan kami bertiga..huh.."balas Naruto pura-pura cemberut.

Sasuke memandang kosong langit gelap diatasnya."Bertiga ya...aku kencan dengan Sakura lalu menelantarkan dirimu,Kazumi dan...Menma...kira-kira dia sedang melakukan apa diatas sana Naruto?,apa Menma merindukan kita sama seperti kita merindukannya?"tanyanya dengan sama pelannya merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku yakin ia juga sama-sama merindukan kita..."jawab Naruto lirih lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke.

"Aku harap keluarga kita utuh seperti dulu ya dobe...aku berharap tetua bodoh itu cepat mati..."ujar Sasuke lalu ia mencoba melepas pelukan Naruto terhadap dirinya."Ayo dobe kita tidur..ini sudah malam..."paksanya.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga putih itu."Kau yakin kita akan tidur,Sasuke..."bisiknya pelan.

"K-Kau gila...bahkan kemarin kau telah melakukannya dobe!,sudah aku mau tidur,Naruto...lepas..."Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan yang semakin lama semakin erat itu.

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai"dan mereka pun dengan asyiknya 'bermain' tanpa memperdulikan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka dan membuat Kazumi yang sudah akan tidur pulas terganggu oleh suara dari kegiatan yang kedua Ayahnya itu lakukan.

"Tousan...Chici...!,berisik...!"

.

.

.

Uzumaki bungsu itu sibuk menggerutu kesal di pagi hari yang cerah ini,kedua orang yang mendengar gerutuannya hanya menghelas nafas tak peduli lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak gara-gara kalian..huh kenapa kalian tidak melakukan hal itu ditempat lain atau kalian berbulan madu kan punya uang banyak jadi bisa berbulan madu bolak-balik dari pada setiap malam harus menganggu tidurku..!"gerutunya tanpa henti.

Kedua orang yang Kazumi maksud hanya memandangnya tajam.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya dengan Tousan mu yang mesum itu?!"

"Aku tidak akan menghambur-hamburkan uangku untuk berbulan madu dan suruh siapa kau terganggu dengan kegiatan kami!"

Kalian pasti tahu kan siapa yang ngomong?

"Ahh pokoknya aku kesal sama Tousan...kenapa nggak beri aku misi hari ini saja sih?!,dirumah boring tauk...!"nah arah pembicaraan Kazumi sudah ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Mungkin Kazumi baru mengalami fase bulanan yang biasa dialami wanita Sas..."bisik Naruto pada Sasuke,setelah dipikir-pikir ucapan Naruto ada benarnya juga,memang sebelumnya Kazumi belum mengalami Haid seperti wanita pada umumnya dan mungkin ia baru mengalaminya hari ini

"Kazumi...apa kau baru mengalaminya?"tanya Sasuke hati-hati dan itu membuat Kazumi menghentikan gerutuannya,ia menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi benar ya...kenapa kau tidak bilang,mulai kapan?"tanya Uchiha bungsu itu lagi.

"Sejak aku pulang dari Suna...aku malu mengatakannya"jawab Kazumi malu-malu.

"Ha...ha...ha...aku jadi ingat saat misi tiba-tiba dibatalkan karena Sakura-Chan mengalaminya..."ujar Naruto mengingat saat dimana misi tiba-tiba dibatalkan karena saat ditengah jalan,gadis berambut pink itu mengalaminya dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun kembali kedesa disambut bentakan marah dari Tsunade. "Sasuke kau sudah membaca buku tata cara menghadapi remaja wanita kan?,aku pergi dulu ya...Jaa Naa..."seru Naruto lalu dengan terkikik ia pergi menuju kantornya.

Sasuke yang ketahuan membaca buku itu hanya menutupi rasa malunya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hari ini aku diberi cuti olehnya,aku memang wajib membaca buku itu karena aku seorang lelaki yang punya anak perempuan"jelas Sasuke lalu mendekati Kazumi yang berada diruang makan.

Kazumi masih menundukan kepalanya,ia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke sampai melakukan hal itu untuk anaknya,untuk menjadi sangat senang sekali mempunyai Kaasan lelaki seperti dirinya.

"Angkat kepalamu,mulai hari ini aku akan mulai memasak sayur-sayuran untuk kau makan,aku akan berusaha menjaga mood swing mu yang naik turun dan yang paling penting.."Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya menunggu Kazumi memandangnya. "kau sudah semakin dewasa...kau harus bisa mandiri,Chici dan Tousan tidak akan memanjakanmu lagi...ingat itu,aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku dalam mendidik Menma...aku terlalu memanjakan anak itu hingga seperti tidak ingin kau menjadi anak manja seperti Niisanmu...Chici tidak ingin...kau pergi meninggalkan Chici sama seperti dia"ujarnya.

Kazumi mengangguk."Aku akan terus bersama Chici sampai aku mati...aku tidak akan mengecewakan Chici sama seperti Niisan dan Tousan sama sekali tidak salah mendidik kami tahu apa yang kalian alami saat kecil...hiks..aku bersyukur bisa mempunyai kedua orang tua seperti kalian.."ujarnya terisak,Sasuke memandangnya kaget lalu mengelus rambut pirangnya.

"Jangan menangis,Ah pokoknya kau harus bersikap dewasa mulai sekarang...cepat habiskan sarapanmu,Chici mandi dulu ya.."ujarnya mencoba menghibur anaknya,mencoba menghapus suasana menyedihkan ini.

"Ba-Baik.."Kazumi dengan cepat menghapus air mata di pipinya lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Kazumi sendirian di meja makan,sebetulnya ia telah mandi sejak tadi pagi,ia hanya merutuki kebodohannya karena membicarakan hal tabu bagi Kazumi dan juga untuk dirinya.

Sasuke menjadi bungung akan sikapnya yang benar-benar aneh semenjak ia memiliki anak,ia menjadi lebih sensitif dan hal-hal lainnya yang benar-benar jauh dari sifatnya yang sebelumnya.

"Mungkin gen lelakimu telah diubah sepenuhnya menjadi wanita oleh tuhan,hanya wajahmu saja yang tidak diubah oleh tuhan"dan dengan sukses Sasuke mengirim anak buah sekaligus teman super polosnya itu dialam genjutsu.

Dia tidak ingin ambil pusing soal sifatnya yang mulai berubah,ia hanya ingin keluarganya utuh kembali,ada Naruto,Kazumi dan juga Menma tidak ingin kehilangan keluarganya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Kalian aku beri misi untuk menjaga rombongan sirkus sampai desanya yang terletak didekat Negara Kumo,para bandit-bandit berusaha untuk memburu hewan-hewan sirkus untuk kembali anggap remeh misi ini...di misi pertama kalian menjadi ninja Chuunin,juga pertama kalinya kalian pergi tanpa didampingi guru tidak ingin mendengar kegagalan di misi ini,hewan-hewan yang dulunya berkembang banyak menjadi sedikit akibat perang beberapa tahun silam,jangan sampai para bandit itu mengambil seenaknya.."Naruto memandang tegas ketiga orang didepannya.

"Nara Tetsuka,Uzumaki Kazumi,Yamanaka Mashio aku tugaskan kalian melaksanakan misi arahkan anggota kelompokmu baik-baik!"

"Eh..aku?"tanya Tetsuka bingung.

"Kau kutunjuk sebagai ketua kelompok kalian,baiklah cepat temui rombongan sirkus itu didepan Gerbang Konoha,sekarang!"perintah Naruto dan dengan cepat ketiga orang itu menghilang."Rasanya aneh aku tidak melihat kondisi Kazumi terlebih dahulu..tapi apa boleh buat,aku yakin dia baik-baik saja meskipun sedang Haid.."gumamnya lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Tumben banget Hokage-sama tidak mencipika-cipiki dirimu?,ada masalah dengan Tousanmu?"tanya Mashio santai,Kazumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah besar,aku tidak mau digituin lagi.."sanggahnya.

"Hoam..aku benar-benar kurang tidur,Shina-Nee semalaman curhat padaku nggak jelas,katanya teamnya akan dimasukkan anggota baru sebagai pengganti Niisanmu..."ujar Mashio lalu ia merasakan kakinya yang diinjak sangat keras oleh Tetsuka."Apa-apaan kau..."protesnya tetapi setelah melihat Kazumi yang berjalan sambil menunduk membuatnya merasa bersalah."Maafkan aku Kazumi..aku nggak maksud mengi-"

"Maaf untuk apa sih?,kamu nggak salah apa-apa kita harus cepat!"sahut Kazumi cepat.

Mashio tidak salah lihat kalau sekilas pandangan kebencian di mata Kazumi.

"Rasanya mustahil..."gumamnya tak yakin.

"Mustahil kenapa?"tanya Kazumi yang mendengar gumaman Mashio,lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Niisanmu kan?,ini pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di otakku,kenapa kau dan juga kedua orang tuamu itu tidak berusaha mencarinya?.benar kata Mashio..mustahil kalau kau-"lagi-lagi Kazumi dengan cepat menyahut ucapan kawannya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus mencari Niisan?,dia pergi begitu saja dan membuat kedua orang tuaku terluka karenanya,aku membencinya!"ujarnya kesal."Sudahlah,jangan bahas orang itu lagi..kalian tidak salah,aku memang membencinya,sangat membencinya!"

Dan kedua lelaki itu memutuskan diam dari pada mendapat serangan mematikan dari satu-satunya wanita dikelompok mereka.

..

.

..

.

..

Brakk...!

"Beri aku korban lagi atau aku yang akan menghabisi kalian!"

"Ba-Baik tu-tuan..."

Lelaki itu melepas topeng Kitsunenya lalu memandang sekelilingnya yang gelap dengan pandangan tajam.

"I-Ini tuan..."sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berapa?"tanyanya.

"50 orang Tuan.."

"Cepat carikan lagi selagi aku membunuh 50 orang itu,CEPAT!"perintahnya kejam,orang yang diperintah hanya mengangguk lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan serba hitam itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang,lelaki kejam itu dengan cepat dan sadis menghabisi ke 50 orang mangsanya,teriakan kesakitan menggema diseluruh ruangan penuh darah amis itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri buat lelaki itu.

10 menit cukup untuk menikmati kesenangan duniawinya itu,dengan perlahan ia duduk di singgasana itu lalu menyeringai kejam menikmati hasil karya didepannya.

"Sudah 6 tahun ya...bagiku itu sudah cukup,kapan kita melaksanakannya?"tanya lelaki itu pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disampingnya.

"Besok,persiapkan dirimu..."jawab sosok itu.

"Aku sudah siap sejak dulu,Rei...aku tidak sabar lagi menghabisi mereka berdua.."

Mata semerah darah terlihat sebelum lelaki itu menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng kitsunenya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Maaf Updatenya lama minna...!,setiap mau buat pasti sesuatu yang bernama ide itu hilang entah kemana.

Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin...Mohon Maaf ahir dan Batin...

Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kepotong :(

Jangan bosen untuk selalu membaca dan mereview fic buatanku ya.

Arigatou Minna...!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	8. Chapter 8

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 8_

Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NaruSasu.

Genre:Romance & Family.

Rate:T.

Warning:M-Preg,OOC,OC,BL,Canon,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Yah..kita makan berdua lagi deh.."desah Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan,ia memandang sekelilingnya lalu matanya tertuju pada hidangan makan malam yang spesial dibuat oleh sang Uchiha Bungsu,"Tumben kau memasakkanku ramen,biasanya saja kau selalu berusaha menghindarkan aku dari makanan paling enak didunia ini"tambahnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan pria dihadapannya,Sasuke mulai melahap ramen panas itu yang sebelumnya telah ia tiup-tiup,"Kau berisik,dobe!"

Naruto dengan wajah merengut mulai memakan ramen yang telah dihidangkan didepannya,matanya berbinar sesaat setelah ia memakannya,"Semakin hari masakanmu semakin enak Sasuke...rasanya hampir sama seperti di Ichiraku"pujinya,Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menghentikan makannya.

"Tadi aku mendatangi Teuchi-Jiisan dan meminta sedikit resep darinya,dia langsung memberinya dengan senang hati,mungkin karena kau"ujarnya.

"Kau memang istri pengerti Suke...aku makin cinta deh"

"Gombal"

"Hm..nanti aku mau makanan penutup,mumpung nggak ada Kazumi"ujar Naruto disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya,Sasuke memandang Naruto melotot.

"Semakin tua kadar kemesumanmu semakin bertamabah dobe"balasnya sengit.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli,"Tapi sayangnya kau mencintaiku kan,Uchiha-sama?"godanya.

Sasuke yang telah selesai segera membawa piringnya kecucian dan setelah semua selesai ia dengan cepat pergi kekamarnya,"Nanti malam jangan tidur denganku sebelum kau menghilangkan itu semua dobe!"

Brakk...!

Pintu terutup dengan keras,Naruto segera berlari kekamarnya-tempat yang dimasuki Sasuke tadi-

"Woy jangan bercanda teme...!"teriaknya sembari menggedor-gedor pintu tak bersalah itu,"Izinkan aku tidur denganmu,aku janji nggak bakalan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh,Sasuke...Sasuke...Sas-"

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan wajah Sasuke dengan seringai menyebalkannya yang memandang Naruto,"Kau itu seperti anak kecil dobe"ujarnya santai.

Naruto yang kesal lalu membalas perbuatan Sasuke dengan kelitikan mautnya.

"Ahh..Naruto..kau itu apa-apaan sih..cu..kup ..dobe.."ujar Sasuke kegelian,ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari gelitikan Naruto namun gagal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas Sasuke...rasakan..."Naruto kembali melancarkan gelitiknya,Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah balas menggelitik Naruto dan malam hari ini mereka habiskan dengan bertarung secara 'gelitikan'

Tanpa mereka sadari,langit malam di Konoha mulai menggelap,sinar bulan pun tak tampak namun beberapa menit kemudian langit gelap gulita itu menghilang,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

...

..

...

Esok paginya warga desa digemparkan oleh gelimpangan mayat yang berjatuhan dari atas langit,bau busuk mayat dan juga darah telah merasuki udara di Konoha.

"Apa ini kiamat?"itulah yang menjadi pertanyaa setiap warga desa,Naruto yang seorang pengguna Senjutsu pun tidak dapat menganalisa datangnya mayat-mayat manusia itu.

"Mayat diketahui berjenis kelamin semua dan semua sama-sama mati karena terkaman binatang bercakar dan..."ujar sang ninja medis menggantungkan ucapannya,"Kami menemukan adanya cakra Kyuubi diluka cakaran itu"lanjutnya.

"Cakra Kyuubi?"Naruto memandang ninja medis itu heran,"Bagaimana mungkin cakra Kyuubi bisa berada disana,aku adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi jadi tidak mungkin-"Naruto teringat sesuatu,seseorang yang mempunyai cakra Kyuubi bukan dirinya seorang .

"Maaf Naruto-sama,anda dipanggil oleh pimpinan Negara HI ditempatnya sekarang juga"tiba-tiba ninja ANBU datang melapor pada Naruto,Uzumaki sulung itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh kedua orang didalam kantornya pergi,ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menyangkal seseorang dibalik ini semua,tidak mungkin kalau orang yang melakukan ini adalah,Menma?

'Kalau benar..aku harus melakukan apa.."

Ia pulang kerumah dengan perasaan kacau,ia teringat akan keputusan pemimpin Negara HI itu terhadap dirinya.

"_Siapapun yang menghancurkan Konoha,kau pantas menghukumnya peduli itu anak ataupun anggota keluargamu lainnya"_

Ia benar-benar berharap kalau seseorang itu bukan anak sulungnya.

"Ternyata kau dirumah ya..."ujar seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Naruto,pria berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memfikirkan hal-hal yang melandanya hari ini.

Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari misi sejak pagi hari tadi mengerutkan dahinya melihat keadaan suaminya yang sangat-sangat kacau,"Ada apa?"tanyanya.

Naruto pun menjelaskan hal yang terjadi sejak tadi pagi yang melanda Konoha,dari mulai jatuhnya mayat-mayat manusia dari langit sampai seseorang penyebab peristiwa menganehkan ini.

"Lalu kita harus berbuat apa?,Menma tidak melakukan hal itu pun ia sudah dijatuhi hukuman,aku akan menuruti keputusanmu saja karena kau juga seorang Hokage"balas Sasuke lalu ikut duduk disamping Naruto,"Kau mau kan janji kepadaku?"tanyanya.

"Janji apa?"Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya erat lalu memandang wajah rupawan dihadapannya.

"Kau ingatkan kesepakatan kita kepada Shinigami?,Kalau aku mati,kau harus segera mencari kebahagiaanmu kembali,menemani Menma dan Kazumi hingga mereka telah berkeluarga,jangan terpaku dengan masa lalu kita,dan jika kau yang mati,aku janji akan melakukan hal yang aku sebutkan tadi,"Naruto dengan cepat melepas genggaman Sasuke kepada tangannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kita tidak memerlukan shinigami untuk menyelesaikan hal ini!,sudahlah Sasuke kau pasti kelelahan,cepat mandi lalu aku akan mencoba memasak untukmu"balasnya sedikit membentak.

"Kau harus mau berjanji padaku!"paksa Sasuke err sedikit merajuk.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak...!,kau akan tetap bersamaku selamanya ingat itu!"balas Naruto menolak.

Sasuke memandang Naruto serius,"Naruto,apapun yang terjadi kau harus mau menepati janji itu,jangan buat aku kesal karena-"

DUARRR...!

CTARR...!,CTARRRR...!

Kedua orang itu segera memandang jendela dan melihat mimpi buruk yang akan segera melanda mereka.

Kejadian yang hampir sama seperti 6 tahun lalu,bola api dan juga hujan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"SEGERA UNGSIKAN WARGA DESA KETEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN DILUAR DESA...!,CEPAT!"perintah Naruto kalap kepada salah satu personil ANBU dan juga ninja-ninja lainnya yang melewati rumahnya,"Jadi seperti ini peristiwa 6 tahun yang lalu ya...sialan!"

"Apa aku akan membantu mereka mengungsikan para penduduk desa?"tanya Sasuke,Naruto menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kau akan mendampingiku melawan musuh,apapun yang terjadi kita harus melawannya walaupun dia adalah Menma!"

"Rencanaku benar-benar berjalan lancar..."gumam Rei dari atas langit melihat keadaan desa Konoha yang benar-benar mengenaskan,ia melihat seseorang yang ikut melihat disampingnya,"Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan menghancurkan Konoha dan juga mereka berdua?"tanya.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini Rei...baiklah ini sudah saatnya bukan?"

"Hm..lakukan sesukamu.."dan dengan kecepat kilat,seseorang bertopeng Kitsune itu telah menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri dan seketika terjadi suara ledakan yang cukup besar didalam wilayah Konoha.

Pria bertopeng itu berdiri tepat diatas patung pahatan Hokage keenam,melihat kekacauan yang ia dan rekannya tadi lakukan,ia mengadahkan tangannya lalu dari telapak tangan itu muncullah cakra berwarna hitam dengan sedikit keunguan membentuk sebuah jurus seperti sebuah planet saturnus.

"Dai Rasen Ringan"rapalnya lalu ia membuang jurus yang telah ia bentuk menuju desa Konoha dibawahnya dan tidak sampai 5 detik jurus itu meledak seperti bom dan menghancurkan seluruh desa.

Tetapi sebuah perisai cakra berwarna kekuningan melapisi seluruh tubuh penduduk Konoha,pria bertopeng itu akan turun sebelum sebuah tendangan keras mengenai kepalanya yang membuatnya jatuh.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak sejauh ini!"sang Hokage,Uzumaki Naruto memandang marah seseorang dihadapannya,pria bertopeng itu hanya tertawa sinis lalu mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Seseorang yang akan menghancurkan Konoha bukan hanya aku saja kalau kau belum tahu"ujarnya sinis,"Bisa aku pastikan hari ini Konoha hanya akan tinggal kenangan!"pria bertopeng itu lalu dengan cepat menyerang Naruto dengan pedang hitamnya,Naruto pun mencoba membalas dan menghadang serangan pria itu dengan kunai spesialnya.

"Apa salah Konoha kepada kalian,semenjak perang selesai seluruh negara di dunia (Dunianya Naruto) telah berdamai,apa kau tidak tahu!"balas Naruto dengan sambil terus melancarkan serangannya kepada pria bertopeng.

"Telah damai katamu?,kami para makhluk langit tidak mengenal kata perdamaian pada makhluk-makhluk diatas bukanlah orang dari masa lalu jadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!"

Ctringg!

Serangan pun dihentikan,mereka berdua mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Naruto menutup matanya,"Aku memang bukan orang dari masa lalu,masih banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui tentang Konoha tetapi yang aku tahu,Konoha tidak pernah berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti kalian"Naruto membuka matanya lalu memandang tajam mahluk didepannya,"Aku akan membunuhmu!"ditelapak tangan Naruto telah muncul rasenggan yang dibuatnya sedari tadi.

Pria bertopeng itu berkacak pinggang lalu menyeringai kejam pada Naruto, "Kau akan membunuh seseorang yang menghancurkan desamu...

Tousanku tersayang"

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar,rasenggan yang dibuatnya telah hilang karena ia melepas control cakranya,tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan.

"_Siapapun yang menghancurkan Konoha,kau pantas menghukumnya peduli itu anak ataupun anggota keluargamu lainnya"_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepalanya dan membuat sedikit pusing.

Melihat Naruto yang lengah,pria bertopeng itu bersiap-siap menebas kepala Naruto dengan pedangnya sebelum sebuah perisai berwarna ungu melindunginya dan membuat pedang itu terpental jauh.

"Apa yang ada difikaranmu Naruto!,jangan lengah saat musuh berada dihadapanmu,kau tahu itu kan!"bentak Sasuke memandang nyalang Naruto yang masih terdiam,ia melihat aliran cakra Naruto yang tenang tanda ia tidak terkena genjutusu.'Dia kenapa sih?'batinnya,pandangan dinginnya ia lancarkan kepada pria bertopeng dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naruto?"tanyanya datar.

Pria bertopeng itu menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya,kenapa juga penduduk desa memilih dia sebagai Hokage padahal sebenarnya ia ninja yang sangat lemah"jawabnya sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu,brengsek!"sebuah panah meluncur dengan cepatnya menuju kearah pria bertopeng itu.

Mata Sasuke sudah masuk ketahap EMS,hal yang ia hindari semenjak 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang mempunyainya,Hah!"suara geraman moster dengan diikuti terbentuknya tameng seperti Susanoo atau bisa jadi itu benar-benar Susanoo melapisi tubuh pria memandangnya terkejut,didunia ini yang memiliki Susanoo hanyalah dirinya-setelah perang usai-,bagaimana mungkin orang dihadapannya ini memilikinya?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"ketakutan jelas teras mengikat Sasuke,ia berdoa dalam hati kalau orang dihadapannya ini bukanlah dirinya.

Orang itu tidak menjawab,ia merapalkan segel tangannya.

"Sembilan hewan bertopeng..."lalu muncul sesuatu seperti hologram diatasnya membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran berjumlah sembilan.

"Ular emas,Kura-kura hitam,Naga biru,Macan putih,Burung ungu,Pertapa selatan,Malaikat maut,Pertapa utara,Gadis luar angkasa"dan munculan makluk-makhluk yang ia panggil tadi dari lingkaran-lingkaran diatasnya."Ubah seluruh manusia disini menjadi debu!"

Makhluk-Makhluk itu berpencar,menyerang ninja-ninja Konoha lainnya.

Sasuke memandang geram orang itu lalu memandang Naruto,"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu naruto...!,lihat desa telah kacau kalau kau masih seperti ini saja!"bentaknya,Naruto memandang dirinya sendu,ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku..."ujarnya pelan,"Kita akan bertarung dengannya diluar desa,kekuatannya beresiko menghancurkan desa kembali"

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya,kau seorang Hokage dan harus tetap didalam desa mengatur bawahanmu menghadapi makhluk-mahkluk yang dipanggilnya tadi"balas Sasuke tetapi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu semua telah diurus Kakashi-sensei,aku telah mengirim permohonanku padanya lewat katakku tadi dan juga menghentikan dia adalah tugas kita sebagai orang tua"

Sasuke memandangnya heran,"Apa maksud-"

Salah satu mahluk berbentuk seperti burung melancarkan jurusnya kepada mereka berdua akan tetapi merea berhasil meloloskan diri dari jurus itu berkat Naruto.

Pria bertopeng itu melihat sekelilingnya,ia berada jauh diluar Konoha,matanya memandang nyalang kedua orang yang mulai mencoba bangkit itu,"Kapan kau melakukannya?"tanyanya.

"Kau tidak sadar saat kita berdua beradu senjata aku telah menandai dirimu"ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sang pria bertopeng,"Walaupun tanpa itu pun aku bisa memindahkanmu sesuka hatiku karena cakra kita sama"lanjutnya.

"Cakra yang sama?"tanya Sasuke tak mengerti,Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke lalu mencengkramnya.

"Kau menyadarinya bukan?,kau pasti mengenal bau cakra ini walaupun sedikit berbeda?,kau menyadarinya kan?"

Sasuke menggelangkan kepalanya,mencoba menyangkal yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri Sasuke,kau shinobi yang lebih pintar dariku,aku tahu ini berat tetapi kita harus mengehentikannya!"mendengar penuturan Naruto,dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan pria tan itu dari pundaknya.

"Aku yakin kalau dia bukan Menma!,aku ibunya!,aku yang melahirkannya!"bentak Sasuke marah,"Persetan dengan bau cakra yang sama tetapi aku yakin dihadapanku bukanlah anak yang sangat aku sayangi!"Naruto tertegun mendengarnya,sang pria bertopeng hanya memandang malas mereka berdua,

"Terserah kalian menggapku Menma atau bukan,nama itu sama sekali tidak penting bagiku dan satu hal yang pasti,aku bukanlah anak kalian"ujarnya menginterupsi mereka berdua,"Aku akan menjadi dewa langit dan akan mengahancurkan dunia bawah,tidak hanya Konoha...tetapi seluruh dunia!"bersamaan dengan perkataannya,Menma-sang pria bertopeng- merapalkan jurusnya kembali dan keluarlah jurus api berwarna kehitaman dari mata kananya yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi Mangekyou.

Menma-yang masih memakai topeng kitsunenya-tertawa kesenangan sebelum ia merasakan aliran cakra yang hampir sama seperti dirinya mendekatinya dan

"Rasenggan!"ia terlambat menghindarinya,gumpalan cakra berbentuk bola itu tepat menghantam topeng kitsunenya dan membuat topeng yang selalu ia gunakan selama 6 tahun terakhir itu pecah,menampilkan wajah yang sangat familiar dipenglihatan mereka berdua,raut wajah kedewasaannya sudah tampak jelas terlihat.

Naruto memandang puas perbuatannya yang berhasil merusak topeng yang digunakan anaknya itu,ia tahu kalau rasenggan yang ia kenakan tadi tidak sampai membahayakan nyawa Menma,melirik kebelakangnya melihat keadaan Sasuke yang selamat dengan Susano'o nya yang semakin membesar.

"Aku memang seharusnya tidak pernah meremehkanmu...tetapi yang pasti.."ujar Menma,ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk tadi melihatkan kedua matanya yang telah berganti menjadi mata Kyuubi,"Aku akan menghabisimu!"

Kesembilan makhluk yang Menma keluarkan tadi dengan cepat memasuki tubuh Menma tanpa ampun.

"Heahhhhhh!"dan dari kepulan asap itu muncul sesosok Kyuubi yang berwarna jauh lebih gelap dari milik Naruto,kedua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya.

Naruto mundur untuk mendekati Sasuke,raut wajah keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa didefinikasikan,antara senang,sedih,kesal dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Senang saat melihat anakmu telah kembali dan sedih melihat anakmu kembali dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda.

"Ayo Naruto tunjukan monster yang ada didalam tubuhmu dan bertarunglah denganku!"teriak Menma yang sekarang tepat berada diatas kepala Kyuubi miliknya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang memandang Menma dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bertarunglah dengan Menma-tidak,bertarunglah dengan iblis yang merasuki tubuh Menma Naruto,aku yang akan melindungimu dari serangannya"ujarnya mengangguk mantap,dirinya telah memasuki Mode Kyuubi yang sempurna.

'Kyuubi,kita sebagai ayah akan sama-sama membaskan anak-anak kita dari belenggu makluk-makluk langit itu,kau mengerti bukan?'

Kyuubi yang berada dialam diri Naruto hanya mendengus kesal,**'Tentu saja,aku juga sudah tidak sabar memberi pelajaran kepada anakku!'**balasnya.

"Yosh Kyuubi!,kita akan sama-sama bertarung dengan mereka!"dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan Kyuubinya dan monster musang itu langsung menggeram kearah Kyuubi milik Menma didepannya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendirikan tenda disini?,hari sudah malam dan aku sudah mulai mengantuk"pinta Mashio kepada sang kapten,Tetsuka menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Tinggal 3 kilo lagi kita akan sampai desa,lagi pula aku punya firasat buruk dan harus segara pulang"balas Tetsuka,hatinya terdetak tidak karuan,khawatir dengan keadaan kedua orang tuanya di Konoha.'Semoga saja mereka berdua dipanggil mendadak oleh Gaara Jiisan dan pergi menuju Suna'batinnya.

Kazumi pun juga merasakan hal yang,ia merasakan firasat yang lebih buruk dari milik Tetsuka,entah kenapa ia menjadi semakin membenci kakaknya yang sekarang entah kemana itu.

"Kalian berdua,awas!"teriak Mashio dan mereka bertiga pun merunduk menghindari bola-bola api yang hampir saja menewaskan mereka.

"Serangan itu dari arah Konoha,sebaiknya kita harus segera bergegas!"ujar Tetsuka dan mereka bertiga pun berlari dengan perasaan khawatir dan cemas.

Mereka bertiga berhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di desanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"teriak Mashio histeris,ia akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki desa sebelum sang ninja ANBU menghentikan langkahnya.

"Didalam sana masih cukup berbahaya,kalian bertiga sebaiknya menuju kebarat untuk menemui pengungsi lainnya"jelas ANBU itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"tanya Kazumi,ia sedikit melihat banyak gelimpangan mayat diseluruh jalan Konoha,"Dimana Tousan dan Chiciku,mereka tidak mungkin kepengungsian kan?!"tanyanya lagi.

"Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu desa kembali diserang oleh makluk-makhluk dari langit seperti kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu,kedua orang tua anda bertarung melawan pria bertopeng Kitsune di luar desa,entah kemana keberadaannya tidak diketahui"jelas sang ANBU.

"Aku akan mencari mereka"ujar Kazumi lalu pergi mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuanya tetapi sebelum itu kedua tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Tousan?!"seru Mashio dan Tetsuka bebarengan.

"Kau harus tetap disini,lebih baik kalian bertiga membantu kami mengevakuasi jasad-jasad yang bergelimpangan didesa"ujar Shikamaru,Sai mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau memaksakan dirimu ikut bertarung dengan mereka,kau akan tewas,percaya padaku"ujarnya.

"Aku tahu pria bertopeng yang kalian maksud,aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk merasakan cakra dan merekamnya dalam alam bahwa sadarku,aku tahu kalau orang yang mereka lawan adalah si brengsek itu,aku harus kesana,kumohon..."Kazumi menundukan kepalanya,bahunya bergetar tanda menangis,ia sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berjuang untuk melawan anaknya sendiri disana.

Tembakan berpeluru Bijuu Dama mereka lakukan terus menerus,saat cakar Kyuubi milik Menma akan melukai Naruto dan dengan sigap Sasuke mematahkan itu semua.

Naruto terengah-engah menahan lelah yang sudah ia alami sedari tadi,cakranya sudah hampir habis.

Sasuke menepuk pundaknya,"Dari sini,biar aku yang melawan telah menganalisa kekuatan barunya saat kalian bertarung baik kau hentikan makhluk yang sedari tadi menonton pertarungan kita diatas"ujarnya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tengah melayang diatas mereka.

"Aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya!"seru Naruto lalu memandang keatasnya,"Apa kau yakin akan melawannya?"tanyanya tak yakin.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut lalu mengangguk yakin,"Naruto..kau mau berjanji kan?"tanyanya pelan.

"Kalau kau masih menanyakan tentang janji itu,aku akan selalu menjawabnya tidak!,harus tetap hidup setelah aku kembali nanti"jawab Naruto lalu ia pun menghilang bagai ditelah angin.

"Jadi kau yang akan melawanku ya?"tanya Menma sinis,Kyuubi masih setia menemani dirinya.

Sasuke balas memandangnay dingin,"Memangnya kenapa?,kau tahu semua kekuatan Naruto tetapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

Mata Mangekyou Sharinggannya telah aktif dan langsung ia tujukan kepada mata Kyuubi.

"GROWWHHHH...!"Kyuubi milik Menma mengaum dan bergerak dengan brutalnya,mata miliknya dengan cepat telah berganti menjadi mata Sharinggan.

"Kyuubi milikmu bagaimana pun juga adalah anakku dan kau pasti tahu mata Sharinggan ini bisa mengendalikan kesembilan bijuu kan?"

Kyuubi milik Menma menghilang menyisahkan Menma yang jatuh terduduk karena hilangnya Kyuubi secara mendadak.

"Ayo kita bertarung Menma!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Bagaimana?,bagaimana?

Chapter kali ini tidak sepanjang Chapter kemarin,kalau masih ada kata-kata yang kepotong pahami sendiri saja ya..he..he..he...

Ok,Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic super abal milikku.

Dan bagi yang sudah membaca,,dimohon untuk mereview ya...

Akasaka Kirachiha.


	9. Chapter 9

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 9_

Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NaruSasu.

Genre:Romance & Family.

Rate:T.

Warning:M-Preg,OOC,OC,BL,Canon,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Note:Kalau kalian masih menemukan kata-kata yang hilang mohon dimaafkan ya,saya juga nggak tahu apa penyebab hilangnya kata-kata itu,saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki kata-kata yang hilang itu kok,kalau masih ada ya maklum,saya juga manusia ,OK!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Apakah rasa sakit seperti ini yang selalu kau jalani dulu,Niisan?

Rasa sakit saat kau harus membunuh seluruh keluarga yang sangat kau cintai,membunuh perasaanmu untuk melakukan itu semua demi desa dan juga diriku.

Anakku sama sepertiku,seseorang yang mencari kekuatan dengan cara apapun tanpa mengenal resiko untuk membunuh seseorang yang sangat dibenci.

Aku yang dulu sangat membenci kakakku dan ingin sekali membunuhnya,dan anakku yang membenci diriku dan juga sangat ingin membunuhku.

Mungkin ini karma bagiku,aku yang berusaha menjaga anakku dari jurang kegelapan kini malah menjerumuskannya dengan cepat.

Aku sekarang tahu apa yang kau rasakan Nii...kau tidak bisa membunuhku karena kau terlalu menyayangiku begitu juga denganku..

Yang tidak bisa membunuh anak kandungku sendiri.

Aku lihat dirinya yang jauh didepanku,memandangku dengan tatapan kebencian.

Perkatan tetua Konoha 23 tahun yang lalu,saat aku menginjak umur 18 tahun.

"Uchiha tidak perlu dibangkitkan kembali,kalau salah keturunanmu mengetahui keadaan klannya,maka kebencian akan bangkit kembali kedunia ini"ujar tetua lelaki yang sudah sangat-sangat tua.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,godaime hokage yang saat itu masih menjabat menjabat menjadi hokage angkat bicara.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu,setiap orang juga ingin sekali mempunyai keturunan,kau juga tidak mungkin mempunyai anak,aku tahu kau telah berhubungan dengan Naruto"ujarnya lalu tersenyum sedikit menggoda kepadaku.

Aku menundukan wajahku menahan malu,ya saat itu hubungan kami berdua masih dirahasiakan,entah dari mana Tsunade-sama tahu hubunganku dengan Naruto.

"Dengan Naruto?,dia calon hokage dan ia harus mempunyai keturunan untuk meneruskan jabatannya"sela tetua konoha yang perempuan.

"Masih banyak ninja-ninja konoha yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage,dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku kalau ia tidak peduli kalaupun harus tidak mempunyai keturunan untuk mencintai Sasuke,ia bilang mungkin akan mengadopsi anak untuk menemani hari-hari mereka,iya kan Sasuke?"

Oh jadi Naruto sendiri yang membocorkannya,aku hanya diam malas menanggapi ucapan Godaime yang berkesan menggodaku itu.

"Hah..baiklah...kalau kau punya anak entah dari mana asalnya,kau harus berjanji tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah klanmu di masa lalu,sudah bagus kami tidak mengeksekusimu..ingat itu baik-baik!"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari ruangan mereka.

Lalu 5 tahun kemudian setelah aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku,tetua-tetua konoha bersama para ANBU mendatangi ruanganku.

"Kau melahirkan anak"ujar mereka datar,aku hanya mengangguk lalu memandang mereka tak kalah datar.

"Kami tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membunuh anak kandungmu tetapi ingat satu hal..."

"Kami akan langsung membunuh anakmu saat kami mengetahui kalau dirinya mempunyai mata sharinggan"ucapan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Sharinggan muncul dengan sendirinya disaat orang tersebut terdesak atau hal-hal yang lainnya,walaupun aku berusaha untuk tidak membangkitkan sharingannya,mata tersebut akan muncul sendirinya!"protesku,saat itu tubuhku masih benar-benar lemas,namun demi anakku apapun akan aku lakukan.

"Benar juga...kalau begitu,ingat perkataanku dahulu dan juga jangan sampai dia mempunyai mata mangekyou,aku tidak segan-segan akan langsung membunuhnya dan juga untuk dirimu,jangan sampai kau menggunakan kekuatan mata itu disini kalau kau juga ingin masih hidup"

dan sekarang aku sangat marah pada anak Kyuubi yang memberi tahu dirinya tentang mata itu,kalau dulu ia tidak mengetahuinya,mungkin keluarga kami akan selalu tenang sampai aku mati nanti.

Menma,anakku dengan membabi buta menyerang diriku dengan pedang api hitamnya,aku tidak selemah yang kau kira sayang...

Aku pun membalas dengan pedang kusanagiku yang telah dialiri petir,tangan kirinya tergores sedikit namun aku yakin kalau tangan itu tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi karena otot-otot tangannya menengang terkena serangan listrikku.

"Aku tidak pernah sebabak belur begini selama aku bertarung diatas sana"ujar Menma lalu ia merapalkan sesuatu jurus yang membuat luka yang ialami berangsur-angsur membaik,ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk beregenasi ya?

"Bertarung dengan kalian berdua membuatku merasa senang dan hasrat ingin membunuh kalian semakin besar"ujarnya semakin membuat hatiku sakit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membunuhmu Menma..."ujarku pelan namun aku berusaha menjadi sosok yang kuat didepannya,tidak...ia tidak boleh mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"JANGAN PIKIR KALAU KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU KAPAN SAJA,SASUKE...!"ia kembali mengeluarkan makhluk-makhluk yang berjumlah sembilan itu lalu menyuruh mereka semua melawanku.

Aku berusaha menghindari serangan yang bertubi-tubi mengenaiku,sekilas aku mendengar suara teriakan warga-warga konoha yang walaupun tempat aku melawan Menma cukup jauh dari desa,teriakan kesakitan dan ketakutan sangat terdengar jelas.

"Akan kupastikan dunia ini akan segera tamat..ha...ha...ha...!"teriaknya kesetanan,ya tuhan...aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat anakku yang seperti ini.

Disaat aku yang berusaha melawan kesembilan makhluk yang mengerubungiku,Menma telah ancang-ancang akan melemparkan sesuatu padaku.

"Kuro RasenShuriken...!"dengan cepat Rasenggan Shuriken berwarna hitam pekat itu meluncur kearahku,kalaupun aku harus mati ditangannya,aku rela asalkan Menma tetap hidup di dunia ini,bukan hidup diatas langit.

BLARRRR...!

.

.

.

.

.

Rei memandang mengejek Naruto yang dengan cepat menemukan dirinya,Rei yang tadi menonton pertunjukan dibawahnya dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang akan menebasnya dan membuatnya melarikan diri hingga ke kerajaan langit.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa memasuki kekkei menuju langit tanpa merasa kesakitan,kau sama seperti anakku..khe...khe..khe..."ujar Rei datar.

"Kau bilang Menma adalah anakmu?,dia adalah anakku kalau kau belum tahu sebelumnya"balas Naruto tak kalah datar,20 tahun menjabat menjadi Hokage semakin membuat dirinya terbiasa berbicara dengan tenang.

"Hah...kau tidak pernah diberi tahu oleh Kyuubi ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rei mengehela nafasnya sejenak lalu memandang Naruto sengit,"Menma sebenarnya adalah anakku,anak yang seharusnya berada dikandungan pasangan lelakiku"ujarnya memberi penjelasan pada Naruto,ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untung bertarung dengannya.

FLASH BACK

Peristiwa penyerangan Kyuubi terhadap konoha 10 Oktober yang lalu dimanfaatkan Rei untuk mengambil cakra Kyuubi walaupun sedikit,ia bereksperimen dengan cakra itu lalu cakra itu terbentuk menjadi Kyuubi dalam versi mini.

"Kita bisa menikah Suga...jangan perdulikan ucapan orang lain terhadap kita"ujar Rei pada seseorang lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Tetapi...aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan Rei...kau seorang pemimpin dan kau membutuhkan penerus"balas lelaki berambut coklat bernama Suga.

"Aku telah bereksperimen dan kau bisa mengandung anakku"ucapan Rei membuat Suga terbelalak.

"Benarkah itu?"tanyanya ragu.

Rei mengangguk mantap lalu menuntun Suga memasuki ruangan eksperimennya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan..."ujar Kyuubi mini itu membut Rei dan Suga memandang heran dirinya,"Aku Kyuubi...bijuu terkuat dari bijuu-bijuu lainnya,aku tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan remeh kalian"lanjutnya dingin.

Brakk!

"Apa kau bilang?!,ini bukan permintaan aneh monster...!"bentak Rei marah.

"Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian..."Kyuubi tersenyum misterius,"Tapi kau harus tanggung sendiri akibatnya"

Dan 2 bulan kemudian,Suga telah menunjukan tanda-tanda kehamilan,badannya semakin hari semakin kurus,tenanganya sama sekali tidak ada karena saat memakan makananya,ia dengan cepat akan memuntahkannya.

Di usia kandungan yang ke 7 bulan,Suga menutup matanya selamanya,ajaibnya bayi yang dikandungnya tersebut raip dengan hilangnya Kyuubi mini secara misterius dan selama 21 tahun ia meneliti ternyata anaknya telah berpindah tempat kepada pasangan Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan bungsu Uchiha.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Kenapa si Uchiha itu tidak mati sama seperti kekasihku,Kyuubi benar-benar mempermainkanku"ujar Rei dengan emosi kemarahannya yang tidak terbendung lagi."Kau ingat seseorang yang bernama Daroi itu kan?,dia adalah anak buah kesayanganku dan ia harus mati karena dirimu,dia benar-benar moster brengsek!"

"Kyuubi memberi kami keturunan secara suka rela, Kyuubi yang coba kau kendalikan dulu bukanlah Kyuubi yang sekarang dan masalah kenapa Sasuke tidak mati saat mengandung Menma...karena ia kuat"balas Naruto dengan senyum santainya.

Rei memandang Naruto geram lalu dalam satu kedipan mata,petir berusaha menyambar tubuh Naruto tetapi Naruto dengan lihainya menghindari itu semua.

"Menma adalah anakku dengan Suga bukan anak kalian berdua,kalian berdua pantas mati!"teriak Rei dan petir-petir itu kembali menyambar-nyambar merusak istana kerajaan langit,Rei tidak peduli..ia akan membunuh orang yang mendapat kebahagiaan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Aku adalah Tuhan...!,akan kupastikan kau akan mati!"

Petir besar menyambar kearah Naruto,Naruto yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena terjebak berusaha melakukan teknik sagenya.

Namun ia merasakan sesuatu menarik tubuhnya membuat ia segera terhindar dari terjangan ombak petir itu.

"Shikamaru...Sai...bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku melihat ada cela untuk memasuki istana langit ini dan kami memutuskan untuk membantumu disini"jawab Shikamaru lalu memandang Rei yang masih dengan brutalnya menyerang mereka dengan petir,api dan juga benda-benda lainnya.

"Kau lebih baik membantu Sasuke saja dibawah!"balas Naruto sambil berusaha menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi Rei.

"Pertarungan dibawah telah selesai,anakmu Kazumi juga berada disana"ujar Sai membuat Naruto memandangnya serius.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?"tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Sasuke tetapi aku tidak tahu dengan pasti keadaan mereka,yang pasti kita harus segera mengalahkan pria itu agar serangan-serangan yang berada didalam desa hilang"jawab Shikamaru lalu menyerang Rei dengan dibantu Sai.

Naruto hanya diam tidak membalas,'Awas saja kalau kau pergi teme...'

Kita kembali kepetarungan antara Menma dan Sasuke.

BLARRR...!

Jangan lupakan Susanoo yang dimiliki Sasuke,ya ia berlindung dari serangan maha dahsyat itu dengan Susanoo,ia melihat Menma yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya berusaha mendekati Menma dan menyerangnya dari jarak dekat.

Menma memandang kedepannya dan tidak melihat sama sekali orang didepannya,ia yang benar-benar kelelahan karena cakranya hampir habis,dikejutkan dengan serangan dari belakangnya.

"Enton:Susanoo Kagutsuchi!"sebuah anak panah berwarna keunguan berlapis api hitam menghantam telak tubuh Menma dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terbakar oleh api hitam milik Sasuke.

"Uwaghhhh...!"

Sasuke yakin kalau Menma tidak akan mati terkena serangannya,anaknya bisa beregenasi walaupun sangatlah lambat karena cakranya yang sudah hampir menipis.

Ya,Sasuke menang.

"Chici...!"seru Kazumi.

"Bagaimana...kau bisa kesi-"Kazumi berlari kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hiks..kupikir..Chici kenapa-napa..."ujar Kazumi parau,gadis pirang itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya didada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap punggung kecil anaknya itu lalu balas memeluknya,"Chici tidak apa-apa...sudah jangan menangis..."Sasuke melepas pelukan itu lalu memandang seseorang yang masih terbakar oleh ganasnya api hitam,"Chici akan menghilangkan api hitam ditubuh Menma,kamu disini saja ya.."lanjutnya lalu mulai berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan Chici...!,biarkan orang itu mati...dia sudah cukup menyakitimu sampai disini saja...!"teriak Kazumi sambil menahan tangan Sasuke mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anakku juga kakakmu...bukankah ini kewajiban kita untuk menolong salah satu keluarga kita yang terluka,Kazumi..jangan pernah membenci kakakmu...jangan pernah..."ujar pria Uchiha itu lalu melepas tangan Kazumi lembut.

Kazumi dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandang langkah Sasuke yang teratih-atih menuju kakaknya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingganya lalu menghilangkan Amaterasu dari tubuh Menma yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kau harus tetap disini..aku akan membantu Na-"mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat merasakn sesuatu yang menyakitkan menusuk perutnya,ia memandang perutnya dan melihat sebuah pedang hitam menusuk tepat diperutnya dan pelakunya sendiri adalah Menma yang walaupun dalam keadaan tubuh terbakar ia masih sempat-sempatnya berdiri untuk menyerang balik Sasuke.

"GWA...HAA...HA...HA...!,kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku SASUKE...!"

Sasuke terbatuk darah,dengan tangan yang mulai melemas ia berusaha mengeluarkan pedang itu dari tubuhnya.

"CHICI...!"Kazumi berlari kearah Sasuke,berusaha membantu Chicinya melepaskan pedang dari tubuhnya.

Pedang berwarna hitam itu terjatuh disusul dengan robohnya Sasuke.

"Chici..."Kazumi menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sasuke,berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran Sasuke yang sudah diambang batasnya.

Sasuke memegang pipi Kazumi yang terkena darahnya lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Kazumi...jika ini hari terakhir Chici menapaki dunia...tolong sampaikan pada Menma kalau aku selalu menyayanginya,percayalah kalau aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintai kalian semua..."dan keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa dari masa lalu itu menutup matanya,tangan yang mengelus lembut pipi coklat itu terkulai lemas disi tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu.

"Chici..hiks...Chici bangun...Chici..jangan tinggalkan Kazumi,CHICI...!"

Menma yang jatuh terduduk setelah menusuk Sasuke tadi menyeringai senang.

"Yang satu sudah beres...apa aku perlu membunuhmu,hm?"tanya Menma kepada Kazumi yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma.

"Aku..seharusnya sangat membencimu Nii-san..."gumam Kazumi parau,ia memandang Menma tajam bercampur dengan tatapan sendu,"Kalau Chici tidak melarangku untuk membencimu,aku akan sangat-sangat membencimu."

"Apa pengaruh untukku kalau kau membenciku adik kecilku,dia yang seorang penerus sannin pun terbunuh oleh orang sepertiku,kau bisa apa?!"teriak Menma dengana nada penuh menggertakan giginya,marah.

Sebelum Kazumi ancang-ancang akan melancarkan jurusnya,terlihat bayangan Shinigami berjubah hitam yang berada di belakang tubuh Menma.

"Apa itu?!"tanya Kazumi entah pada siapa,angin berhembus kencang membuat debu bekas pertempuran tadi berhamburan kemana-mana.

"GWAAAAAHHHHHHHH...!"

Kazumi tersentak kaget saat Shinigami berwajah seram itu mulai menarik paksa nyawa Menma dari tubuhnya,ia memandang kedua mahkluk didepannya ngeri saat nyawa Menma ditarik keluar oleh Shinigami dan sedetik kemudian nyawa itu kembali memasuki tubuhnya kembali saat Menma melakukan perlawanan.

"ARGHHH...!"

Kazumi memandang tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya disampingnya,ia tersentak saat melihat darah mengalir dari mulut Sasuke.

Saat Shinigami itu hampir berhasil menarik nyawa Menma,seseorang menempelkan mantra peledak di tubuh sang Shinigami,seseorang lagi menarik Kazumi dan Menma dan satu orang lagi mengangkat Sasuke ala bridal dan...

BLAMMM...!

Tempat disekitar Shinigami untuk meledak dan membuat sang Shinigami sendiri hilang terbawa oleh angin.

Ketiga orang yang telah bertarung diatas langit itulah yang menolong mereka semua.

"Tousan...Shikamaru Ji-san...Sai Ji-san..."ujar Kazumi lirih lalu memandang kakaknya yang tidak sadarkan diri disebelahnya.

"Kami langsung kesini setelah bertarung dengan penguasa langit beberapa menit yang lalu,kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Sai dibalas anggukan pelan Kazumi,gadis itu memandang kedua orang tuanya yang keadaannya jauh lebih mengenaskan dari dirinya.

"Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu...kau selalu berbuat nekat Sasuke..."ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sasuke yang lengket akan keringat dan darah miliknya sendiri,ia memeluk Sasuke dengan diiringi dengan air matanya yang mulai keluar,"Jangan pernah coba untuk meninggalkan aku...aku bisa gila tanpamu teme..."

Kazumi memandang sendu mereka lalu ia balik memandang Shikamaru,seseorang yang memberi kertas peledak pada Shinigami,"Apakah kau tahu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul makhluk mengerikan itu dibelakang tubuh Niisan?"tanyanya.

"Ini diluar nalarku dan aku memang sama sekali tidak mengerti,tetapi sepertinya mereka berdua telah membuat perjanjian sesuatu pada Shinigami,kalau saja kami datang terlambat,nyawa Sasuke tidak akan terselamatkan dan Menma akan menjadi makhluk yang abadi"jelas Shikamaru,"Lebih baik kita kembali kedesa,luka yang kita alami lumayan parah"lanjutnya lalu menggendong Menma di punggungnya.

"Ayo aku bantu,Kazumi"ucap Sai lalu mengalungkan tangan Kazumi kepundaknya,membantunya berjalan dan melompat-lompat nantinya.

Naruto yang melihat kedua rekannya telah berjalan mendahuluinya mulai berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya dan berdiri,tubuh yang penuh luka dan ia harus menggendong seseorang membuat tenaganya semakin terkuras.

Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke,"Keluarga kita akan kembali lengkap,Sasuke..."ujarnya lalu berlari cepat menyusul Shikamaru dan Sai yang sudah jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku pingin banget sih buat Sasuke mati#Dichidori!

Tapi karena aku sangat menyayangi MylovelySasuchan,jadi aku akan membiarkannya hidup bahagia#DiciumSasu-Kyaaaa!

Dan soal pertempuran Naru-Sai-Shika ngelawan Rei sengaja nggak aku ceritain,males#dibantai.

Mungkin Chapter besok adalah Chapter yang terakhir,jangan lupa membaca fic ku yang lainnya ya

Arigatou Minna..!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	10. Chapter 10

Langit Yang Menjadi Saksi

_Chapter 10_

Disclaimer:Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair:NaruSasu.

Genre:Romance & Family.

Rate:T.

Warning:M-Preg,OOC,OC,BL,Canon,Sequel dari Kyuubi Baby,dll.

Note:Kalau kalian masih menemukan kata-kata yang hilang mohon dimaafkan ya,saya juga nggak tahu apa penyebab hilangnya kata-kata saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki kata-kata yang hilang itu kok,kalau masih ada ya maklum,saya juga manusia ,OK!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Yang ditemukan hanya tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya saja,semua anggota badan lainnya telah hancur,tetapi saya sudah mengantongi data tentang pemimpin kerajaan langit itu"ujar Shizune kepada kedua tetua konoha didepannya.

"Dia terkena serangan bom bijuu dama oleh Naruto dan memang hanya itu cara mengalahkan dia"balas Shikamaru menimpali pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana keadaan hokage?"tanya tetua wanita(siapa sih namanya,aku lupa) kepada Shizune.

"Menurut laporan ninja medis lainnya,keadaannya cukup buruk tetapi nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan"jawab Shizune.

"Baiklah,Nara-san bilang kepada Rokudaime untuk segera memulihkan kondisinya dan menata ulang desanya yang hancur karena ulah anaknya sendiri dan bilang kepada Uchiha kalau aku akan segera melaksanakannya perjanjiannya"ujar tetua konoha yang laki-laki lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan otopsi bersama tetua perempuan.

"Perjanjian apa?"tanya Shizune dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Kazumi memandang sebal ayahnya yang hanya nyengir watados.

"Apa salahnya sih kalau kau menemani kakakmu sendiri,kasihan dia sendirian dikamar sebelah,Chici biar Tousan saja yang menjaga"ujar Naruto ringan tanpa memperdulikan pandangan anaknya.

"Tapi lihat diri Tousan sendiri dong...sekujur tubuh tousan penuh perban sama seperti Chici...bagaimana kalau Tousan atau pun Chici sakit disaat yang bersamaan?"

"Begini-begini Tousan sudah nggak ngerasai sakit lagi loh...sudah sana temenin Niisanmu..."paksa Naruto sambil mendorong pundak anaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi kekamar anak sulungnya.

"Sakit Tousan..."rengek Kazumi,"Tadi setelah aku diperiksa aku berniat menghampiri kamarnya tetapi banyak ANBU-ANBU yang berjaga,mereka tidak memperbolehkanku masuk"lanjutnya sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"ANBU?,aku belum memerintahkannya...apa jangan-jangan tetua yang melakukan ini semua.."gumam Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bilang kepada ANBU-ANBU yang menjaga ruangannya kalau kau kesana atas perintahku dan suruh salah satu wakilnya untuk menghadapku disini"ujarnya.

Kazumi memandangnya ragu lalu ia pun mengangguk,"Baiklah...baiklah...beri tahu aku ya kalau Chici sudah sadar" dan Naruto mengangguk mantap,gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan lemas menuju pintu ruangan Naruto sebelum pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Ah Shikamaru kau mau menjengukku ya,eh mana...mana..."Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu benda yang seharusnya dibawa oleh orang yang sedang menjenguk.

"Aku kesini untuk menyampaikan hal penting dari tetua desa bukan untuk membawakanmu makanan"balas Shikamaru malas lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kau harus cepat memulihkan tenagamu,desa sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu untuk menata kembali desa yang sangat berantakan"lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah pulih kok,mungkin besok aku sudah boleh bertugas kembali,hah...aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada semua warga desa yang mempertahankan desa tanpa kehadiranku...aku tidak salah kan lebih mementingkan keselamatan anakku dari pada desa?"ujar Naruto pelan.

"Kau mengalahkan Rei bukankah sama saja menyelamatkan anakmu dan desa disaat yang bersamaan,lagi pula ada Kakashi-sensei yang menggantikan tugasmu didesa bukan?"entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa ia tidak ingin Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri meskipun tidak Naruto perlihatkan secara langsung.

Sebelum Naruto membalasnya,seorang ANBU datang lalu menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Jelaskan semuanya!"perintah Naruto datar.

"Mereka berdua menyuruh saya dan anak buah saya untuk menjaga anak anda,untuk berjaga-jaga kalau anak anda membuat ulah,racun yang dimasukkan pemipin langit itu kepada anak anda masih berefek ditubuhnya dan selanjutnya saya tidak tahu"ujar ANBU itu panjang lebar.

"Shizune-san berusaha membuat penawarnya mungkin besok hasilnya baru bisa jadi"sahut Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi tapi ingat jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Menma sebelum aku bertindak!"balas Naruto lalu dengan sekejap ANBU bertopeng kucing itu menghilang.

Seorang suster memasuki ruangan mereka lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Keadaan Hokage-sama sudah cukup membaik,nanti kami akan membawakan anda makanan khusus untuk menambah tenaga dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obat anda"ujar suster itu lalu berjalan ke kasur disebelah Naruto.

"Pasti makanannya tidak enak..."gumam Naruto sambil membayangkan makanan tak ada rasanya akan memasuki lambungnya yang penuh akan ramen.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Naruto saat melihat suster itu memeriksa Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Mungkin nanti malam Uchiha-sama akan sadar,nafas dan aliran darahnya sudah mulai normal kembali,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..."jawab suster itu lalu setelah mencatat perkembangan kesehatan Sasuke,ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan bernomer 34 itu.

"Naruto..."panggilan Shikamaru menginterupsi Naruto.

"Hm ada apa?"tanya Naruto santai.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Sasuke yang memang sudah mulai memperlihatkan kesehatannya,"Apa perjanjian yang dibuat Sasuke dengan Shinigami?,kemarin kau lihat sendiri bukan Shinigami itu menarik nyawa Menma sekaligus memasukkan nyawa seseorang dan aku yakin kalau itu nyawa Sasuke"ujarnya,ia memang tidak bermaksud ikut campur tetapi namanya juga orang penasaran.

"Kau penasaran ya...kau tahu kan dulu tetua konoha menentang lahirnya keturunan Uchiha lagi dimuka bumi ini meskipun tetua sudah mengizinkannya dikemudian hari,kami masih belum bisa mempercayai mereka pada saat itu juga ada sesosok makhluk menghampiri kita melewati mimpi..."

"_**Nyawa anakmu akan berakhir saat ia berumur 21 tahun,aku memberi tahu kalian karena tuhan mengutusku memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian"**_

"_Kau memberi tahu takdir kematian anak kami?,bukankah itu kejam"_

"_**Anakmu adalah kesatuan utuh dari Rikudou Sennin,seseorang yang sudah dianggap tuhan bagi para shinobi dan kami pun juga mengagunggkan beliau dan tentu saja anakmu"**_

"_Lalu apa gunanya kau memberi tahu takdir kematian anak kami"_

"_**Kalian tidak bertanya kenapa anakmu itu meninggalkan?,kenapa kalian santai sekali?"**_

"_Baiklah apa penyebab anak pertamaku meninggal?"_

"_Kenapa kau harus menanyakannya dobe,aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"_

"_**Anak sulungmu meninggal karena korban jamanmu Uchiha,ia akan mati karena hukuman dari orang yang penting didesamu,kalau kalian mau menyelamatkan nyawa anakmu..."**_

"_Aku bersedia memberimu nyawaku,tetapi aku mohon biarkan Menma hidup sampai batasnya nanti,umur 21 tahun terlalu muda untuk ia berhenti menjalani hidup..."_

"_Sasuke...jangan bodoh...aku juga rela memberikan nyawaku untuk anakku,aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus melihat anakku yang sangat aku impi-impikan akan mati sebelum diriku..."_

"_**Biarkan aku yang memilihnya,jadi bersiap-siaplah...Uzumaki Naruto...Uchiha Sasuke..."**_

"Shinigami itu telah muncul..aku tidak tahu apakah perjanjiannya telah diputus atau belum...aku harap itu semua selesai"lanjut Naruto.

Shikamaru yang mendengar cerita itu hanya terdiam,ia tidak tahu kalau hal itu terjadi di lingkungan keluarganya,pastinya sangatlah berat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,anakku Asuka juga terluka,Jaa..."ujarnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan Naruto.

"Iya...semoga anakmu baik-baik saja!"seru Naruto,ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu tidak lama ia telah sampai di pinggir ranjang yang ditempati Sasuke.

"Hey sampai kapan kau tidur terus teme...begitu sadar kau harus membuatkanku ramen"ujarnya lalu menggenggam erat tangan yang di infus itu,"Sasuke...kau tahu aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku,aku pernah bilang kita akan mati bersama-sama kan?,kalau kau pergi aku juga akan ikut tak peduli kau akan mengomeliku diatas kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku berbuat nekat kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama...jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."lanjutnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan digenggamannya.

Gerakan halus dari tangan pucat itu membuat Naruto tersentak tetapi tak lama kemudian gerakan itu terhenti dan digantkan dengan nafas Sasuke yang teratur.

"Mungkin memang belum waktunya saja Sasuke,aku akan selalu menemanimu disini,aku tidak akan kemana-mana..."gumamnya lalu mengusap pelan rambut hitam milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazumi merasakan hawa hitam menguar disekeliling ruangan tempat Menma dirawat.

Kazumi tidak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat saat Menma sadar nanti,melihat kakaknya terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang ditubuhnya membuat hatinya sakit,rasa benci yang menghinggapi hatinya telah hilang.

Ia ingin setelah Menma sadar nanti,ia kembali menjadi kakak kesayangannya seperti dahulu.

"_Ayo pulang Kazu...Niisan baru pulang dari misi...Niisan capek..."_

"_Kazu masih mau mainan sama teman-teman,Niisan harus tetep disitu OK!"_

"_Nanti Kazu harus mau mijitin Niisan...!"_

"_Nggak mau,Kazu juga capek tauk"_

Ia yang selalu melihat wajah lembut Menma yang menyerupai wajah hangat Naruto sedikit takut saat melihat wajah menakutkan Menma yang hampir menyerupai wajah Chicinya saat sedang marah besar namun lebih menyeramkan.

Suara geseran pintu membuat Kazumi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yanng membawa buah-buahan.

"Shina-Nee tidak terluka?"tanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya luka kecil,kau menemani Menma sendirian ya..."balas Shina lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kazumi,ia tanpa sadar meneteskan matanya melihat keadaan Menma,lelaki yang ia cintai bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Yang boleh masuk hanya aku,oh ya bagaimana bisa kau masuk?"tanya Kazumi.

"Tadi aku bersama keluargaku menjenguk kedua orang tuamu dan Hokage-sama mengizinkan aku memasuki ruangan ini"jawab Shina dan suasana mencekam diruangan ini menjadi semakin mencekam.

"Niisan akan dihukum atas perbuatannya dan kedua orang tuaku pasti akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh untuk menyelamatkannya,aku merasa menjadi orang yang nggak berguna yang hanya bisa membencinya"ujar Kazumi lirih,ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Dibunuh?"tanya Shina tak percaya,ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan cairan yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Mungkin"Kazumi memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan ucapannya,ia sudah cukup miris melihat seseorang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu menangis hanya untuk Menma.

Tiba-tiba saja 2 orang personil ANBU memasuki ruangan serba putih itu.

"Kami harap kalian berdua segera meninggalkan ruangan ini!"perintah mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"tanya Kazumi memandang sengit kedua ANBU didepannya.

"Uzumaki Menma telah menunjukan kesadarannya"jawab salah satu ANBU,"Dan kami ditugaskan untuk membawanya kepenjara bawah tanah"lanjutnya.

"Kalian gila,Tousan belum memerintah kalian kan? Dan lihat kakakku baru saja sadar...kalian jangan gila..."Kazumi memelankan suaranya,ia melihat kakaknya yang sudah mulai membuka matanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku akan mendatangi ruangan Hokage-sama,kau mau ikut?"tanya Shina sedikit berbisik,Kazumi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mengerti akan hal itu,dengan cepat Shina menghilang dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang cepat menuju ruangan Menma.

"Jangan sentuh Menma dengan tanganmu!"tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan ANBU itu telah terikat dengan sendirinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan bertindak sebelum aku memerintahkan,aku kira aku memilih ANBU yang kuat dan juga pintar,ternyata aku salah"ujar Naruto dingin lalu berjalan cepat menuju Menma,"Shizune Nee-chan akan segera kesini,kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanyanya lembut.

Menma hanya terdiam,entah ia mendengarkan atau tidak,tetapi yang pasti saat ini ia merasakan pusing yang sangat karena memorinya dipaksa untuk menjadi satu kembali.

"Aku memang harus segera meluruskan masalah ini,bilang pada Shizune Nee-chan kalau aku akan pulang hari ini,kau harus terus menjaga Menma"ujar Naruto pada Kazumi lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang.

"Lalu yang akan menjaga Chici siapa?"tanya Kazumi entah kepada siapa.

"Tadi Chicimu sudah sempat bangun tetapi mungkin karena kelelahan ia kembali tidur,aku tidak tahu kalau ia sampai mendengar tentang hal ini..."sahut Sai yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini,"Ah Naruto-sama cepat sekali perginya..."lanjutnya saat tidak ada orang yang ia cari diruangan ini.

"Chici sudah sadar?,bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Kazumi antusias.

"Tentu saja masih sangat buruk,kau tahu sendiri luka diperutnya itu banyak sekali mengandung racun..."Sai terus berucap dengan Kazumi tanpa menyadari Menma yang ternyata mendengar itu semua,ia menitikkan air matanya merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Gomenasai Chici...gomen...'

Ia tahu kata maaf tidak akan bisa mengembalikan kekeadaan yang semula,seharusnya dan kata seharusnya selalu ia rapalkan dalam pikirannya,menyesal memang selalu datang terakhir.

"Kau sudah sadar ya Menma-kun...setelah ini aku akan kembali membawamu keruangan yang lebih steril,kau bisa tidur lagi kok..."Menma tidak memperdulikan ucapan Shizune yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya,sehat atau tidak ia akan tetap mati.

/\\\\

Naruto berjalan pelan kembali menuju ke rumah sakit,raut kesal dan marah tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Menma?"tanyanya dingin kepada suster yang merawat perkembangan kesehatan Menma.

"Meskipun sudah sadar tetapi keadaannya masih belum pulih benar,ia belum bisa menggerakkan persendian tubuhnya tetapi ajaibnya ia masih bisa mendengar walaupun anak anda sama sekali tidak merespon"jawab suster itu sedikit bergidik merasakan aura suram yang melingkupi Hokage konoha itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya tadi.

Cklek...

Ruangan itu sangat sepi,yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam yang menggema sangking sunyinya ruangan yang mulai remang karena hari mulai mencari saklar lampu dan setelah seluruh dalam ruangan itu terang ia melihat sosok yang masih saja tertidur disebelah ranjangnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sadar dan mendengar itu semua Sasuke...aku mohon jangan lari dari kenyataan yang ada"ujar Naruto lirih,ia memang tahu kalau sedari tadi suaminya telah sadarkan diri bahkan saat Shina datang dan berkata jika Menma akan ditahan,Sasuke telah dengar semuanya.

Dan benar,kelopak mata putih itu terbuka dengan perlahan memandang kosong langit-langit diatasnya,"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat lagi,memang seharusnya Menma tidak dilahirkan didunia ini dan aku benar-benar mati saat perang,ini semua tidak akan terjadi dan seperti yang aku bilang dulu...kau akan hidup bahagia bersama wanita lain..."ujarnya pelan,ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan cengkraman erat dikedua bahunya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan terus mencintaimu,jangan bilang seharusnya atau pun sebaiknya,tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kita melalui ini,tuhan menguji kita Sasuke...!"teriak Naruto frustasi,air mata terus keluar dari matanya membasahi Sasuke dibawahnya.

"Kalau pun Menma tidak dilahirkan ditengah keluarga kecil kita,kau mau tahu bagaiaman dirinya sekarang?,bahkan ia lebih buruk dari ini dan tentu saja Kurama mempercayai kita untuk merawat seorang anak,aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."Sasuke memandang sendu pria diatasnya,ia dengan pelan mengelus pipi yang basah itu membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya mulai menampakkan mata safir miliknya.

"Gomenasai...aku..aku hanya lelah"gumam Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto,sang uzumaki hanya tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mengusap kedua matanya.

"He...he...he...kalau begitu kau lebih baik tidur saja...aku akan pergi se-"pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kerasnya membuat kedua pasang mata memandang sang objek yang membuka pintu dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kazumi?,ah lihatlah Sasuke sudah sadar...bagaimana perkembangan Niisanmu?"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya,Kazumi dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke dan menangis disana.

"Chici...hiks...aku kira hiks...Chici.."

"Ssst...lihat Chici tidak apa-apa,kau lupa kalau Chici ninja yang hebat"hibur Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirang Kazumi.

"Masih hebatan aku teme..."sahut Naruto jenaka,kedua orang yang saling berpelukan itu hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya Kazumi,bagaimana keadaan Menma?,dia sudah sadar kan?"pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Kazumi kembali memurung,gadis pirang itu memandang kebawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sebenarnya kesini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..."ujarnya lirih lalu dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan memandang mereka berdua,"Nii-san...baru saja dibawa paksa oleh ANBU menuju ke Divisi inteligensi...kata mereka setelah Nii-san dipaksa membuka mulutnya tentang kerajaan langit,ia akan dibawa ke penjara bawah tananh untuk ditahan sementara.."lanjutnya,ia masih menundukan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku harus kesana,mereka boleh saja melakukan hal itu pada Menma tetapi keadaannya belum sembuh total!,aku tidak bisa biarkan ini"dengan paksa Sasuke melepas selang infus dari tangannya lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai turun dari kasurnya.

"jangan bertindak gegabah Sasuke,kondisimu masih jauh lebih buruk dari Menma,kau diam saja disini biar aku yang mengurusnya,Kazumi tolong ja-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saja disaat anakku tengah menderita ditempat mengerikan itu?!,aku pernah merasakannya Naruto...aku tidak mau anakku merasakan hal yang aku aku rasakan dulu!,persetan dengan kondisi tubuhku!"Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto yang mencekalnya lalu dengan cepat ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat,"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Kazumi,istirahatlah"dan Naruto pun dalam sekejap menghilang.

Kazumi masih terus saja menangis tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang telah sepi,ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak perlu ikut campur dalam permasalahan mereka bertiga karena sebenarnya dirinya bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Hokage muda(tua) itu.

'Tapi aku mohon tuhan...jangan hancurkan kebahagiaan mereka terlalu lama...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menma yang masih dalam keadaan lemah diseret menuju markas disudut desa Konoha itu, masih memakai baju rumah sakit dan tanpa alas kaki ia berjalan dengan kedua tangannya dirantai kebelakang.

"Jalan yang cepat!,dasar lelet!"bentak seorang ninja Jounin yang ditugaskan membawa Menma,ANBU-ANBU hanya melihat dari belakang.

Hanya orang bodoh yang memaksa orang yang baru sadarkan diri berjalan dengan cepat.

Ruangan serba gelap terlihat dipenglihatan Menma,salah satu ninja Jounin itu membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan kejujuran' itu dan mendorong Menma hingga ia terjatuh.

"Kalian semua boleh pergi!"perintah seseorang dan ninja-ninja yang membawa Menma itu pun pergi dengan memandang sinis Menma sebelum ia mengangkat kakinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini padamu,bukan karena kau anak seorang Hokage atau pun hal yang lain,aku tidak pernah menginterogasi sosok yang berbicara pun masih belum bisa,kalau bukan karena desakan tetua aku tidak akan melakukan ini"ujar Ibiki selaku ketua divisi inteligensi.

"Lalu bagaimana ketua?,bagaimana bisa kita menginterogasi seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa berbicara?"tanya anak buahnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap menginterogasinya,jangan buang-buang waktu seperti hokage kalian"ujar tetua lelaki yang sudah sangat tua itu,ia datang sendirian,"Siksa dia sampai anak bebal ini mengeluarkan suaranya,jangan membantah!"

Ibiki hanya menghela nafas menurut,ia menyuruh kedua anak buahnya menaruh tubuh Menma pada kursi yang dirancang khusus untuk mengadili seseorang.

Berbagai pertanyaan dilayangkan kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu,ia berusaha untuk menjawab namun hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dari dalam tubuhnya dan satu detik kemudian rasa sakit dari luarlah yang ia rasakan.

"Ibiki-san aku mohon hentikan"sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan seluruh orang didalam ruangan itu kepada sosok yang berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintah,orang tua!.kenapa orang sepertimu tidak segera merasakannya hidup didalam tanah hah?!"celetuk sebuah suara lainnya yang lebih berat.

"Kalau kau tidak segera memutuskan,biar aku yang melaksanakannya Naruto"balas tetua bangke itu lalu memandang sinis Naruto.

BUAKK!

"Memang orang sepertimu sudah sepantasnya mencium bau tanah,aku memang seharusnya membunuhmu!"bukan Naruto yang membogem mentah orang tua lah yang melakukannya,ia ganti memandang tajam sang tetua yang masih jatuh tersungkur,tidak ada yang berani membantu dia.

"Aku memang membiarkan Menma untuk diadili tetapi aku belum menyuruh anak buahku kan?,kenapa kau seenaknya saja?"tanya Naruto datar lalu menghampiri pria berumur 1 abad lebih itu,ia melirik Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan Menma dari kursi penyiksaan itu.

"K-Kau...kau harus turun dari jabatanmu menjadi hoka-"

"Aku tidak peduli,walaupun aku harus turun,aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena masih banyak kadidat yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya,dan jabatanmu sebagai tetua di Konoha jug akan turun karena masih banyak ninja-ninja Konoha yang mempunyai pemikiran jauh lebih matang dari pada pemikiran egoismu"Naruto yang dasarnya orang yang sangat hormat,membantu tetua itu berdiri.

"Biarkan Menma pulih dahulu dan kita akan membicarakan ini untuk kelanjutannya"ujarnya dengan senyum cerahnya.

Tetua itu hanya melengos lalu pergi dari ruangan pengap itu.

'Hidup lama tidak buruk juga'batinya.

Melihat tetua desa itu pergi membuat Naruto sedikit lega lalu mengalihkan bisa melihat Sasuke yang memeluk erat tubuh lemah Menma,memberi sinyal kepada anaknya kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Lebih baik kita semua kembali ke Rumah Sakit,Menma harus benar-benar pulih untuk tindakan yang lebih lanjut,kau harus mengerti kalau aku harus bersikap adil Sasuke..."ujarnya,Sasuke yang mendengarnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Menma yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sedari tadi.

Uchiha bungsu itu mengangguk pelan,"Aku mengerti..."ujarnya,ia memandang anaknya yang fisiknya berubah drastis dari sebelumnya.

"Dia sudah besar...aku bahkan tidak bisa menggendongnya dipunggungku lagi...seandianya saja aku punya jurus untuk mengembalikannya seperti dulu.."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa,"Pikiranmu terlalu liar teme...sudah ayo kita pulang,biar Menma yang aku -san...kami pergi dulu..terima kasih sudah menerima kami di 'rumah' mu ini!"serunya lalu menggendong Menma dipunggungnya,ia keluar ruangan gelap itu diikuti Sasuke disampingnya.

"Untung saja tidak jadi..."gumam Ibiki dan semuanya pun berpikiran sama seperti Ibiki,mereka tidak akan mampu untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan pahlawan mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

..

...

...

..

.

Anakku harus mendekam didalam penjara yang sangat kotor selama 1 tahun,itulah hasil rapat yang Naruto bicarakan bersama pemimpin negara HI,setiap hari setelah selesai Misi atau aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan,aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk mengunjunginya ya sekalian nostalgia karena aku juga pernah dikurung ditempat seperti ini.

"Chici membawakanmu Onigiri,tenang saja Chici sudah izin sama penjaga,ini spesial buatan Chici..."ujarku pada Menma yang hanya mengambil Onigiri itu dalam diam,semenjak ia dipenjara ia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara sedikit pun kepadaku-ah bukan kepadaku saja tetapi kesemua orang yang mengunjunginya,pernah aku melihat Shina yang berurai air mata berlari keluar ruangan penjara itu dan aku langsung tahu kalau Menma tidak menanggapi ucapannya sama sekali.

"Ini minummu...nanti kau bisa tersedak kalau tidak minum..."aku hanya tersenyum saat ia mengambil botol air minum dari tanganku,"Masih 7 bulan lagi...Menma berbicaralah sesuatu pada Chici...tak apa kalau kau mau berkata kasar pada Chici brengsekmu ini...yang penting katakanlah sesuatu.."

Ia menundukan kepalanya diam,aku hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai bangkit dari dudukku,"Kalau begitu Chici pu-"

"Go-Gomena-nasai...Chici..."aku terkejut lalu memandang Menma tak percaya,aku kembali mendudukan diriku didepannya.

"Kau minta maaf buat apa?"tanyaku,aku benar-benar senang saat ia berbicara kembali.

Aku tersentak saat melihat air mata membasahi pipi tirusnya,dengan cepat aku mengusapnya.

"Jangan menangis...Chici sudah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu...Chici pulang dulu ya,Chici akan bilang pada Tousan dan juga Kazumi kalau kau sudah mau berbicara...Chici akan selalu menyayangimu Menma...ingat itu.."

Anakku masih saja menangis bahkan lebih deras,ingin rasanya aku memeluknya namun batang besi yang berderet memisahkan kita membuatku tak bisa melakukannya.

"Gomensai...Chici...gomen..."ia masih saja merapalkan kalimat itu.

"Jam besuk anda telah selesai Sasuke-sama..."ujar penjaga bui itu memberi tahuku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk,"Chici sudah benar-benar harus pulang...Chici janji besok Chici akan kembali...Jaa Naa..."ujarku lalu aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya,aku masih saja mendengar suara isakan tangsinya dan itu membuatku miris.

"Pensiun?"aku memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti melihat Naruto yang memberinya surat atas pengunduran dirinya dari jabatan Hokage.

"Yah setelah aku pikir-pikir aku lebih baik kerja dibalik layar saja membantu hokage yang selanjutnya dan kau tahu,Konohamaru sedari tadi mengikutiku agar aku mengangkatnya menjadi Hokage yang selanjutnya..."ujarnya lalu memandang Konohamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disofa ruang tamu kami.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu aku hanya bisa menyetujuinya saja,lagi pula memang masih banyak orang yang menginginkan jabatan Hokage"balasku.

"Termasuk dirimu?"

"Hn"aku mendengarnya tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri Konohamaru.

"1 minggu lagi aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi Hokage Konoha yang kedelapan"ujar Naruto dan aku bisa mendengar kalau Konohamaru bersorak kegirangan,oy ingat umur..!

1 tahun sudah perjalan hidup yang aku lalui semenjak Menma hadir kembali ditengah keluarga kami,ia sudah dibebaskan namun masih harus dalam pengawasan ANBU termasuk diriku yang masih saja menjabat menjadi ketua,bocah bebal sialan!

"Kapan Tousan mempromosikan aku menjadi Jounin?,aku sudah tidak sabar Tousan..."rajuk Kazumi pada Naruto yang hanya menguap entak disengaja atau tidak.

"Kapan-kapan..."balasnya malas.

"Kenapa Tousan sampai-sampai terkena virusnya Shikamaru Ji-san sih?!,ayolah Tousan..aku sudah cukup hebat loh..."

"Nanti saja kalau umurmu 17 tahun..."

"Tousan!"aku yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya terkikik,nggak mungkin kan Uchiha tertawa terbahak-bahak macam Uzumaki sulung itu?

"Tousan,Chici,Kazumi...aku berangkat dulu..."ujar Menma yang sudah cakep dengan kostum Jouninnya,"Doakan aku ya"lanjutnya.

Hari ini ia akan mengikuti tes memasuki ANBU,sebagai ketua aku lah yang mengatur jalannya tes dibantu dengan Hokage baru pasti saat tes bertarung nanti,semua calon ANBU akan melawan pasukan ANBU termasuk diriku.

"Iya Niisan...!"

"Pasti dong Menma...!"

"Nanti Chici akan menyusul,semangat ya!"balasku,ia tersenyum kecil lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang maksudku ia berlari dengan cepat.

Keluarga kami telah berbahagia kembali sesuai keinginanku,memang benar kesabaran pasti membuahkan hasil dan sekarang aku mendapatkan hasilnya.

Aku memandang langit dari jendela,langit itu telah kembali menjadi cerah secerah mata seseorang yang mengikatku sedari dulu.

"Memikirkan apa?"tanyanya yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pingangku dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa"jawabku kenapa aku menyenderkan punggungku pada dada bidangnya,rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Chici aku berangkat dulu ya...Jaa Naa...!"seru Kazumi lalu ia pergi dari rumah,sepertinya ia terburu-buru,pasti ia terlabat datang misi,kebiasaan.

"Hari yang seperti ini lah yang aku inginkan...ternyata tuhan masih mau memberikan kebahagiaan untukku ya?"

"Untukku juga Sasu...aku juga bahagia karena keluarga kita lengkap kembali,semoga saja tuhan tidak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh lagi untuk kita"sahutnya manyun,dia benar-benar lucu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal umur,kita sudah sangat tidak pantas lagi bermesraan layaknya ABG labil seperti anak bungsuku,lantas aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu dengan cepat aku mencium bibirnya,aku memejamkan mataku menikati semua cumbuan yang aku berikan padanya,aku membuka mataku sedikit dan melihat Naruto juga menikmati ciumanku,ia memegang kepalaku lalu mendorongnya membuat tidak ada jarak sesenti pun diantara kita.

"Yeyy aku mendapatkan ciuman penuh cinta dari Uchiha Sasuke dipagi hari...!"teriaknya girang bak anak kecil yang dibelikan balon berwarna-warni,aku hanya mendengus lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Nanti malam aku minta jatah ya...Sasu-Chan..."

"Hn"

Naruto memang orang yang err sedikit mesum-salahkan gurunya,coba saja kalau gurunya orangnya kalem,nggak bakalan Naruto mesum- dan aku selalu mencintainya dan tanpa aku mengatakannya,ia pasti sudah mengerti.

Cinta memang aneh ya?

Cinta memang membuatmu gila,entah cinta kepada benda sekalipun.

Termasuk cintaku pada ketiga anggota keluargaku ini,aku selalu melakukan hal gila untuk orang yang aku cintai.

Hn,Cinta memang GILA.

/

Dimalam bulan purnama,Naruto datang ke apartement Sasuke dengan membawa aneka bunga-yang pastinya Sasuke terima dengan terpaksa- dan juga cincin ditangannya,dengan lantang pemuda Uzumaki itu melamar sang Uchiha dibawah langit malam yang cukup hangat itu.

Naruto yang menggendong anak pertamanya itu bersama Sasuke yang membawa keranjang makanan untuk piknik dibawah pohon Sakura,hawa yang sangat sejuk itu membuat mereka sangat nyaman,mereka bertiga bersuka cita dibawah langit biru yang tengah memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

Langit sore hari sebagai penanda berakhirnya kehancuran Konoha oleh Menma beserta orang langit lainnya,sebagai tanda kebersamaan keluarga Uzumaki-Uchiha yang mulai bangkit kembali.

Langit selalu menyertai mereka disetiap episode-episode yang mereka lalui,langitlah yang menjadi saksi biksu atas kehidupan makhluk-makhluk dibawahnya.

'Ingatlah wahai langit,aku berjanji akan terus melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya,pegang janjiku ini wahai langit'

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Yeyy,akhirnya Happy Ending...!

Nggak usah banyak cingcong...

Yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca kudu wajib review!

Dan Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang menyemangati Author untuk membuat fic ini sampai selesai..

Sampai jumpa di Fic Author lainnya!

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
